


Если наступит завтра

by Mien



Category: Tru Calling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Mysticism, Not Really Character Death, Ratings: R, Slash, maxi, without porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mien/pseuds/Mien
Summary: Юра прошелся по этажу, поежился: тихо, пусто и темно. Идеальные декорации для ужастика. Что-то в духе: обычный студент подрабатывает в морге, однажды он остается ночью один и с ним начинают говорить мертвые. Психологический триллер тоже выйдет что надо. Шизофренический.





	Если наступит завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018.  
> Автор плохо разбирается в фигурке, совсем не разбирается в медицине и знает Москву на уровне гугл карт.

— Ваш американо и сэндвич. Что-то еще?

Рыжая девчонка за кассой могла посоперничать яркостью с осенней листвой. Она ловко и быстро справлялась с заказами, успевала рассылать улыбки во все стороны и — что важнее всего — не ошибалась. Приятное исключение из негласного правила кофейни через дорогу брать на работу исключительно людей, чьими предками были не обезьяны, а ленивцы.

— Нет, спасибо, — Юра мельком глянул на бейджик, — Мила. Это все.

— Удачного дня!

Юра кивнул, пошел на выход, глянул на часы. Всего четыре, до работы он еще не дошел, а такое чувство, что пашет третьи сутки напролет, будто и не было вчера выстраданного выходного. Хотя можно и так сказать: отоспался за последнюю неделю, съездил к деду — день прошел.

Сбоку ойкнули, под локоть ткнулось острое и широкое, полетело с грохотом вниз.

— Простите! Я не хотела! — официантка подхватила поднос и виновато улыбнулась. Под ногами уже расплывалась лужа из кофе и лимонада.

Накрылись кеды.

Официантка предложила бесплатный кофе как компенсацию, но Юра только махнул рукой, поймал в спину очередное «Удачного дня!» и хмыкнул.

Он, может, и не любимец фортуны, но скоро увидит тех, кому сегодня повезло еще меньше.

— Кофе! Ура! — Виктор сразу же отобрал у него стаканчик, сунул нос в пакет и зашуршал бумагой. Юра наткнулся на него, как только вышел из лифта. Виктор скучающе отбивал ногой какой-то новый мотив и глазел по сторонам, делая вид, что забрел сюда случайно и вовсе никого не ждет.

— Всегда пожалуйста, обращайся еще, — пробурчал Юра, сдвинул Виктора плечом и прошел в кабинет, на ходу выпутываясь из куртки. Монитор подмигивал, но экран давно потух. Сразу видно, как тут кто работает.

— Не ворчи, — миролюбиво отозвался Виктор. Он успел отвоевать у обертки сэндвич и вонзил в него зубы, пожевал, сказал задумчиво: — Какой-то новый вкус?

— Хрен его знает.

Юра бухнулся на стул, покрутился, подкатился к столу и взялся за мышку. На экран выскочили пальмы и океан. Когда-нибудь он обязательно отправится к ним в гости, подумал Юра, почесал переносицу. Когда сможет выкроить не то что отпуск, а хотя бы свободную недельку между универом и работой. То есть очень нескоро. Юра угрюмо клацнул мышкой, вбил пароль. Неправильно. Он повторил еще пару раз, прежде чем понял, что за спиной стало подозрительно тихо.

— Сменил пароль? Чем тебя «Виктор великолепный» не устраивал?

— Надоел. — Виктор наклонился ему через плечо, потянулся к клавиатуре. — Давай я.

— Я сам.

— Как хочешь. Новый пароль — «Юра котик» без пробелов и подчеркиваний.

— Бесплатно и без регистрации, — пробормотал Юра. Виктор хмыкнул и отошел.

Экран запестрел таблицами. 

— Все же работал?

— Проверка, помнишь? Вечером должен приехать Яков Давыдович или как его там, — Виктор разделался-таки с сэндвичем, ссыпал мусор в ведро, обработал руки антисептиком. Юра закатил глаза: место работы накладывало отпечаток, но иногда мания чистоты Виктора доходила до предела. Он и за руку-то здоровался зачастую не снимая перчаток. — В ночную сегодня?

— Это сейчас вопрос был?

— Действительно, чего это я. Твоя очередь.

В холле загромыхали, заскрежетало противно по полу.

— О, Гошан работу привез. Да не дергайся, — Виктор поймал рукой Юру за плечо, вернул на стул. — Сам справлюсь. У тебя же тест завтра?

— Откуда знаешь?

— Ты своими конспектами и учебниками всю комнату завалил, согнал меня с рабочего места, а теперь спрашиваешь?

Виктор подмигнул Юре и скрылся за дверью. Зазвучали голоса — спокойный Виктора и взвинченный, как всегда, Гоши; постепенно отдалились.

Все-таки Виктор — неплохой мужик, иногда, по праздникам. А праздником у них считался любой день, когда не надо работать ночью.

— Привет, Юрец, — в дверь просунулось любопытное лицо Гоши. — Отлыниваешь от работы?

— Учусь, — Юра подхватил брошенный на стол учебник и потряс, не очень убедительно.

— Ну да, ну да, — Гоша поцокал языком. — Переверни хоть, ботаник. Увидимся!

— Надеюсь, что нет, — отозвался Юра и все же всерьез взялся за учебники и конспекты, подкрепленные гуглом и медицинскими справочниками, которыми был засыпан десктоп. Таблицы Виктора он закрывать не стал, просто свернул, краем глаза отметив, что Виктор себя не перетруждал: граф было заполнено мало.

Когда он вынырнул из учебы, за окном уже стемнело. Виктор не возвращался, и Юра начинал подумывать, не свалил ли он вовсе. Пойти проверить, что ли? Он отложил книгу, потянулся, выбросив руку вверх, свесился со стула, потряс головой. Так, хватит зарядки, пора на поиски.

Юра кликнул мышкой, закрывая справочник, но тот не отреагировал, так и завис белой страницей.

— О нет, — Юра подергал мышкой, но курсор не двинулся; пнул блок питания под столом. — Нет-нет-нет. Блядь!

Комп издевательски мигнул и погас, сжирая одновременно собранную за последний час инфу и таблицы Виктора. Такой роскоши, как автосохранение, он потянуть не мог, пришлось отключить удобную опцию — за то время, что комп сохранял все наработки, можно было успеть заварить чай и сходить поссать. Иногда даже несколько раз.

А может, и не стоит искать Виктора. Может, и к лучшему, если он ушел. Но выйти проветриться надо, пока он не начал здесь все крушить.

Лифт открылся, и прямо в руки Юре выпорхнула женщина, благоухающая чем-то французским и очень дорогим.

— Виктор Андреевич? — она с сомнением осмотрела Юру. Он покачал головой.

— Вы к Виктору? 

— Верно, — она достала из сумочки удостоверение. Юра мысленно выругался: Яков Давыдович, да, Витя? Распахнул дверь, которую только что закрыл.

— Подождите здесь. Я его найду.

— Уж постарайтесь, — женщина грациозно опустилась на диван, достала портсигар и тонкий мундштук. — Не возражаете?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Ну пиздец тебе, Витенька, если съебаться решил.

Виктор не нашелся ни в лаборатории, ни в холодильнике, ни в кладовке, куда Юра никогда не заглядывал. Он завернул для верности в туалет, по пути набирая на мобильный и сбрасывая после пятого гудка, подергал дверь кабинки — заперто — постучал.

— Никифоров, ты здесь?

За дверью молчали и шумно дышали.

— Там Яков твой пришел. На шпильках и с укладкой.

За дверью выругались, слабым дрожащим голосом протянули жалобно:

— Юр, я не смогу. Как-то я себя хреново чувствую.

— Ты же не предлагаешь мне сейчас пойти вместо тебя? Нам тогда не то что бабла не отвалят, закроют нахрен!

Виктор молчал. Потом не молчал, судя по неприятным звукам, пытался вывернуться наизнанку. Наконец дверь распахнулась, и он вышел, пошатываясь, оперся на Юру, почти ложась на плечи.

— Я готов.

— Молодец. — Юра изучил его бледное лицо в испарине, с какой-то непонятной сыпью на щеках и лбу, нахмурился. — Что стряслось-то?

— В том сэндвиче был лосось. У меня аллергия на красную рыбу.

— И ты это понял, только когда сожрал его?!

— Я обращаю мало внимания на то, что ем. Как я выгляжу?

— Хуево. — Юра поднял руки, попытался пригладить Виктору растрепанные волосы. Те послушно приклеились ко лбу. — Она подумает, что ты больной, может, свалит побыстрее.

— Спасибо на добром слове, Юрочка. Всегда знаешь, как поддержать.

На подходе к кабинету Виктор выпрямился, прилепил на лицо дежурную улыбку.

Давай-давай, подумал Юра, включай свое хваленое обаяние. Нам очень нужен новый комп. Кто вообще пользуется таким громоздким и бесполезным старьем, как у них, в двадцать первом веке? Его давно пора загнать как антиквариат.

— Прошу прощения за задержку, — Виктор склонился над протянутой для рукопожатия рукой, тронул губами воздух над ней. Сама галантность, женщины от такого в обморок падали, но эта и бровью не повела, стряхнула пепел в карманную пепельницу, сказала низким грудным голосом:

— Яков, к сожалению, занят, — она помедлила, все же представилась: — Лилия.

Дальше разговор полился рекой, и Юра быстро начал слушать вполуха. Виктор разливался комплиментами, голос его достиг той стадии елейности, когда пора собирать манатки и бежать к канадской границе. Лилия отвечала кратко и по делу: у вас так мало людей в штате, нехватка кадров? Что вы, что вы, отзывался Виктор, кадров сколько угодно, вот только желудки у них слабые для такой работы, хилая нынче молодежь. Лилия сокрушенно качала головой и соглашалась, а потом они тихо смеялись, как старые знакомые. Юра смотрел по сторонам и медленно, но верно зверел.

— Что ж, — Лилия поднялась с дивана, оправила юбку. — Думаю, мы пришли к консенсусу. Я скажу верхам, что ваше учреждение нуждается в материальной поддержке. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

— Я пришлю вам документы по почте сегодня же.

Юра хотел предупредить Виктора, чтобы не торопился, но передумал, брякнул:

— Что, даже в холодильник не заглянете? Вдруг мы там трупы прячем? — Виктор стукнул его по спине, и Юра заткнулся. Лилия усмехнулась, подала Виктору руку, ладонью вниз. Тот легко сжал ее в своей, наклонился — и вдруг охнул, схватился за живот.

А как хорошо все шло, меланхолично подумал Юра, когда шаги Лилии стихли. Даже в цоканье ее каблуков слышалось возмущение.

— Ты отлично держался, — Юра ободряюще похлопал Виктора по плечу. Того тут же скрутило снова, в этот раз без рвоты, но Юра счел за лучшее отодвинуться и больше его не трогать. — Но пизда ее лабутенам. И про новый комп можно забыть.

— А я предупреждал, — Виктор уперся кулаками в колени, подышал. — Лучше бы с ней поговорил ты. Я сегодня немного не в форме.

— Иди домой уже.

— Смена еще не закончилась.

— Я тебя прикрою. Так и скажу клиентам: простите, ребята, сегодня я один. Как вы тут, не мерзнете?

— Юра.

— Что Юра? Вот я мерзну. Начало ноября, а такой дубак. И никакого обогревателя теперь.

Виктор пробормотал что-то, что в равной степени могло быть ругательствами и благодарностями, подхватил пальто и вышел. Юра подождал, пока звякнет лифт, плотно прикрыл дверь, сказал разбросанным учебникам:

— Только вы у меня и остались.

Они — и десятки хладных тел, но вот с ними болтать не хотелось.

***

Где-то вдалеке гремел гром, бил тяжелым набатом. Хотелось зажать уши, Юра застонал и попытался. Теперь к грому прибавился град.

Юра вздрогнул и поднял голову со стола, посмотрел на рассыпавшиеся по полу тетради. В коридоре все еще гремело, уже ближе. Теперь до него донесся и фальшивый мотивчик, который насвистывал Гоша, толкая перед собой каталку.

Он успел собрать конспекты и сгрудить их на стол, когда в кабинет заглянул Гоша, слишком веселый для человека, который работает — Юра мельком глянул на светящийся циферблат — в три часа ночи.

— Принимай гостей, Юрец. — Гоша схватил верхний конспект из стопки. — Ого, хирургия. Кто читает?

— Амброзов.

— О, Амбра. Помню-помню. Гоняет в хвост и в гриву, а?

— Ты трепаться пришел?

— Нет, конечно, — Гоша посерьезнел. — Пойдем.

В коридоре тускло мигала лампочка — последняя, самая стойкая, остальные давно перегорели. У лифта кто-то всхлипывал. Неровный свет выхватил темную фигуру, скользнул по руке, путаясь в переплетении каких-то линий. Юра догнал Гошу, спросил:

— Кто это?

— А фиг его... Еле отцепил, друг, может. — Он клацнул выключателем, подошел к каталке. — Ужинал уже?

— Не-а.

— Тогда и не надо, ночью есть вредно. Сейчас мы с товарищем поможем тебе придерживаться диеты.

Гоша взялся за язычок молнии, потянул. Выглянули темные вихры волос. Юра сглотнул.

— Давай без этого всего. Если не перекушу, до утра не доживу. Так что не порть аппетит — хватит с нас и блюющего Виктора.

— Не забудь позже рассказать мне эту историю. — Гоша пожал плечами и отошел. — Я тогда займусь бумажками, а ты вещами, лады? 

— Окей.

Юра погонял между пальцев язычок молнии, вздохнул. Он, наверно, никогда не привыкнет, хотя пора бы — полгода в морге, слабаки давно отвалились, а он остался. Потому что он не слабак.

Но расстегнуть мешок было сложно, как впервые.

Юра потарабанил пальцами по каталке, сосчитал до десяти и обратно, вспомнил самые цветистые выражения, которыми крыл Амбра за невыученный материал. Скоро услышит вживую. До теста чуть больше шести часов, вряд ли успеет зазубрить. Покосился на Гошу.

— Да у нас тут публичная персона, — Гоша крутил на пальце какой-то бейдж, раскачивал, как маятник. — Смотри-ка, пропуск в «Спортивный». 

— Ты слышишь меня?

— Слышу. Куда, говоришь, пропуск?

— В «Спортивный». Это каток такой, арена. Новенький, в прошлом году открыли. Всю жизнь в Москве живешь, Юрец, а города не знаешь.

— Нахрена мне это знать? Я там не бываю.

— Где ты вообще бываешь, кроме работы и универа? Вот я в твои годы... 

— Послушай…

— Да слушаю я, — огрызнулся Юра. 

Гоша прервался на полуслове, так и не закончив рассказ о своей бурной молодости, глянул недоуменно.

— Ты чего?

— Я... — Юра тряхнул головой. Странно, на секунду ему показалось, что он услышал еще чей-то голос, не Гоши, но в лаборатории они были одни. — Давай быстрее покончим с этим.

— Переутомился ты, Юрка, — Гоша неодобрительно покачал головой. — Возьми у Виктора отгул, не проблема. Отоспишься, отлежишься — глядишь, полегчает. Вот я иногда Аньке говорю: ну нахрена ты так упахиваешься, кто-то оценит, что ли, что ты бумажки идеально симметрично разложила...

Гошин голос снова потек белым шумом. Юра решительно взялся за молнию, потащил вниз. Брезент под пальцами вдруг натянулся, вздыбился, будто тело под ним бросило вверх, и среди нескончаемого трепа Гоши, который сливался воедино, не давая выхватить отдельные фразы, особенно четко прозвучали слова:

— Помоги мне.

Перед глазами поплыло. Юра вцепился в каталку — единственный якорь, связывающий его с реальностью, а потом его швырнуло, закрутило, ударило, как лицом об лед, и он открыл глаза в своей кровати. В дверь, истошно мяукая, ломилась Петя. Под боком разрывался будильник. Юра отключил его, сел, запустил пальцы в спутанные со сна волосы, пробормотал:

— Охуеть.

Какой странный сон.

***

В гостиной работал телевизор, сыпал непонятными терминами. Юра прошел через комнату, плюхнулся на диван рядом с Юри и отобрал у него тарелку с чипсами.

— Что смотришь?

Петя, отчаявшись заманить его на кухню и получить порцию корма, впилась когтями в ногу, полезла, как на дерево. Юра поморщился и отцепил ее, усадил рядом. Петя тут же сунулась носом в тарелку, и он дал ей чипсину: ешь, животное, и отстань наконец.

— Фигурку, — Юри наклонился через него, погладил Петю. Та зашипела, увидев посягательство на свой трофей, схватила его в зубы и ушла, гордо подняв хвост. — Сегодня вечером одиночники выступают.

— Ты же вчера смотрел. — Заставка на экране сменилась, теперь транслировали арену, по которой неспешно скользили фигуристы.

«... каток такой, арена. Новенький, в прошлом году открыли. Всю жизнь в Москве живешь, а города не знаешь».

— «Спортивный»? — Один из фигуристов прыгнул, высоко, у Юры все заныло, стоило представить, чем может закончиться такой прыжок, если посадить его неудачно. Не визитом к нему на работу скорее всего, но приятного мало.

— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься фигурным катанием. Ты там бывал?

— Нет, — Юра потянулся и с сожалением встал. — Пора собираться.

— И снова в бой, покой нам только снится? — сочувственно сказал Юри.

— Поменьше общайся с русскими, — Юра уже выпутывался из футболки, пытаясь одновременно сбросить тапочки. — Начинаешь мимикрировать.

Из душа он вышел почти бодрым, по крайней мере желание заползти под одеяло и сдохнуть ослабло. Юри вручил ему ланчбокс, переступил с ноги на ногу и потер шею, усердно глядя в сторону. Даже очки снял.

Юра нахмурился. Ладно, диван, чипсы и телик можно не брать в расчет — так у них проходило редкое свободное время, но если Юри сейчас заведет разговор о сестре и квартире...

— Юрио, слушай...

«Послушай».

Бред какой-то.

Юри уже увлеченно объяснял, что к нему приехала сестра, он немного не рассчитал финансы и спрашивал, не будет ли Юра против, если он отдаст свою часть за квартиру чуть позже. Юра покивал и сказал то, что уже говорил:

— Я не против. Спрошу только у Виктора. Хозяин-то он.

— Спасибо, — Юри вздохнул с облегчением. — Юрио, я обязательно...

— Знаю. — Юра взял сумку, перебросил через плечо. — Буду часа через два.

Он вихрем слетел по лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта, ткнул пальцем в кнопку и прыгнул в открывшуюся дверь; охнул, напоровшись на что-то жесткое и угловатое.

Худой парень с велосипедом ойкнул, попытался удержать равновесие, но не справился, повалился вместе с ним на землю, в грязную кашу — последнюю неделю лили дожди.

— Сорри, — Юра притормозил, подал руку. Парень ухватился за нее неожиданно цепко, на секунду Юре показалось, что он сейчас потянет вниз, но тот встал, отряхнул красную куртку, всю в бурых разводах, сказал колко:

— Спасибо. В следующий раз будь аккуратнее.

Юра кивнул, присмотрелся к нему внимательнее. Вроде видел раньше, может, в подъезде сталкивались.

— Ладно, я спешу. Бывай... эээ...

— Андрей. Мы соседи, я живу этажом ниже.

— Да-да, — дальше Юра не слушал, махнул рукой и погнал к метро. Он уже опаздывал.

Грела мысль, что одна пара всего. Может, Амбра будет в хорошем настроении. Может, не будет никакого теста.

— Завалите завтрашний тест — я завалю вас. И поверьте, одно мое слово — и никто из вас не будет врачом. Никогда.

Ладно, это было несложно предугадать. Амбра редко бывал в добром расположении духа, а тестом грозился весь последний месяц.

Юра выудил из кармана телефон, загуглил «вещие сны». Сплошная эзотерика, он не такой наивный, чтобы верить в подобную чушь.

Но так, на всякий случай...

— Горло, говоришь? — переспросил Виктор. — Дерет? А может, кто-то просто хорошо погулял вчера в свой выходной?

— Да ну тебя, я к деду ездил.

Виктор помолчал, сказал:

— Ладно, лечись. Отработаю в ночную за тебя. Потом сочтемся.

— Ага, спасибо. Кстати...

Виктор уже отключился. 

— ...не ешь сэндвичи из кофейни напротив, — закончил в пустоту Юра. Пожал плечами: неважно.

— Не пойдешь на работу?

Юри копался в шкафу, выдернул рубашку, осмотрел ее, поправил аккуратно на плечиках и вернул на место. Достал следующую.

— В горле царапает, — Юра кашлянул. — Перестрахуюсь. А ты? На свидание намылился? Кто счастливая избранница?

— Мари. — Юри надел пиджак, одернул рукава. 

— Заводить отношения с девушкой, которую зовут как сестру, — не лучшая идея.

— Она и есть моя сестра, — Юри с сомнением изучал галстук, темно-синий в тонкую полоску, явно купленный на распродаже «Самое скучное, что вы видели в своей жизни».

— Тем более. Я знал, что японцы — извращенцы, но...

— Не похож ты на больного.

— Чего это? Очень даже похож, — Юра сипло кашлянул еще два раза и дернул плечом. — Виктор повелся, и ладно. Ты мне деньги не платишь и рекомендации не напишешь. Куда собрались-то? Наряжаешься, как на королевский прием.

— На «Ростелеком». — Юра приподнял бровь, и Юри пояснил. — Те самые одиночники. Потом зайдем поужинать — в «Турандот» или еще куда.

— Я начинаю понимать, куда ты разбазарил деньги.

— Я верну. Через пару дней. Не скучай тут без меня.

— У меня тест завтра, какое «скучай».

Юри улыбнулся и помахал ему на прощание. Юра лениво махнул в ответ, запер дверь. По ногам потерлись, мяукнули, и Юра опустил глаза.

— Тебя уже кормили, не придуривайся. — Петя раздраженно стукнула его лапой. Юра подхватил ее на руки, пошел на кухню. — А вот я еще не ел. Где тот сэндвич с лососем, когда нужен.

Лосося в холодильнике не оказалось, только шпроты месячной давности. Юра предложил одну Пете для верности, и та сожрала в секунду. Значит, не траванется, решил он, выкладывая шпротины на хлеб.

Юра забрался на диван, обложился едой и учебниками, клацнул пультом. Заниматься под монотонный бубнеж телека почему-то всегда было проще.

До сих пор показывали «Спортивный»: то толпу на улице, то работников, готовивших лед.

— Других тем нет, что ли, — пробормотал Юра, собрался переключить, но замер, задумавшись, вспомнил пропуск, раскачивающийся на длинном крючковатом пальце Гоши.

Медийная персона, да? Это мог быть кто угодно: фигурист, тренер, судья, представитель прессы. Может, даже тот самый репортер, который сейчас вдохновенно вещал в камеру.

Нет, подумал Юра, жуя бутерброд и не чувствуя вкуса. У этого светлые волосы, а у того... У того были темные. Он видел их всего секунду, но запомнил.

О чем он думает вообще? Это был просто странный сон. А вот завтрашний тест — страшная реальность.

Юра открыл учебник, попытался сосредоточиться, но строчки плясали. Он зажмурился ненадолго.

Когда он открыл глаза, за окном было темно, а где-то рядом разрывался телефон, мелодия уже шла на второй круг. Юра дернулся, запутался в одеяле, чертыхнулся и рухнул на пол. Петя мяукала, подпевая рингтону, и толкала вибрирующий телефон лапой по столу. Юра вывернулся из теплых объятий, схватил телефон.

— Да.

— Юр, это я. — Виктор почему-то говорил шепотом. — Я, конечно, очень извиняюсь, но можешь приехать?

— Что такое?

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую и...

— Можешь не продолжать, — мрачно сказал Юра. — Скоро буду.

— Прости, что беспокою. Ты же сам болеешь.

— Забей.

Виктора он нашел в кабинете. Тот скрючился на диване и угрюмо изучал потолок, поднял голову, когда вошел Юра и с порога заявил:

— Никогда больше не ешь сэндвичи из этой кофейни.

— Мог бы предупредить, если знал.

— Я пытался. Выпил что-то?

— Ты знал, что у нас просроченная аптечка? Но я принял таблетку, люблю рисковать.

Юра закатил глаза.

— Вали уже домой.

Виктор, кряхтя, поднялся, держась за живот, начал собираться. Юра спросил:

— Как дела с проверкой?

— Очень милая дама пожаловала. К сожалению, я плохо запомнил ее лицо. Зато познакомился поближе с ее туфлями.

— Она не обрадовалась.

— Ты такой проницательный.

Виктор запаковался в пальто, поднял воротник до самого подбородка, сказал:

— Еще раз извини.

— Хватит уже.

Юра спустился с Виктором, убедился, что тот благополучно сел в такси, и вернулся в кабинет, включил комп. Старый пароль ожидаемо не сработал, и он набрал новый, уставился на пальмы.

Либо все же не сон, либо у него вдруг открылись экстрасенсорные способности, откуда не ждали.

Юра попытался погрызть гранит науки, но дело не шло. Он отложил книгу, уставился невидяще перед собой.

Если не сон, значит, он сходит с ума. Может, это вообще глюки, съел что-то не то, сэндвич тот же. И дело вовсе не в лососе, просто милая девушка Мила подсыпала со специями яду под шумок. А теперь он валяется в бессознанке, а мозг генерирует ему веселые картинки из последнего запомненного. И будет этот день сурка крутиться, пока он не очнется или не сдохнет.

Юра оттолкнулся ногами от пола, подскочил. Вчера вроде еще кого-то привозили, Виктор ходил разбираться. Юре вдруг очень захотелось проверить.

Он прошелся по этажу, поежился: тихо, пусто и темно. Идеальные декорации для ужастика. Что-то в духе: обычный студент подрабатывает в морге, однажды он остается ночью один и с ним начинают говорить мертвые. Психологический триллер тоже выйдет что надо. Шизофренический.

Стол в лаборатории пустовал, хотя рядом лежали вещи — каждая в своем пакетике, не залапанном, будто Виктор и их протер антисептиком. С него станется. Юра пошуршал среди них, не нашел ничего интересного и направился прямиком в холодильник. Помедлил на пороге. Будь это фильм ужасов, он первым орал бы: придурок, не ходи туда! Юра сделал вдох, зашел и плотно закрыл дверь, отсекая себя от остального мира; выбрал методом исключения нужный ящик.

— Привет. Не хочешь со мной поболтать? — Юра сглотнул, изучил то, что было когда-то лицом, а теперь напоминало распотрошенную ткань. Кожа изрезана в клочья, глазницы впали и посиневшие губы едва держатся на лоскутке кожи, но даже тут все аккуратно и старательно, как под линейку, будто времени у убийцы было вагон и он методично пытался…

Стереть с жертвы лицо?

Юра нахмурился и убрал волосы с шеи — горло пересекал порез, длинный, с рваными краями, и такой глубокий, словно нож вогнали по самую рукоять. Еще немного – и голову пришлось бы класть отдельно от тела. 

— Хотя говорить-то ты и не можешь.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом и рывком закрыл ящик; вернулся в кабинет. Часы показывали почти полночь. У него еще уйма времени до того, как приедет Гоша.

Он вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом и рывком закрыл ящик; вернулся в кабинет. Часы показывали почти полночь. У него еще уйма времени до того, как приедет Гоша.

Юра опустил голову на стол, оплел руками и задумался. В том, что Гоша приедет, он почему-то не сомневался, слишком много совпадений. Можно было подремать, но вместо этого Юра достал телефон, открыл ютуб, посмотрел видео с котиками, одно, другое, быстро потерял им счет. Когда расслабился, а от мяуканья начало звенеть в ушах, выключил ютуб и открыл новости. Авария на Тверской, авария покрупнее на Олимпийском, две жертвы маньяка. Что-то разошелся совсем. Слухи о местном психопате ходили давно и в общем-то слухами не были, внушительная вереница жертв не позволяла усомниться. Но не по две же в сутки! С одной фотографии смотрела миловидная девушка, чье мертвое лицо он только что видел, с другой молодой парень. Руки сами сжались в кулаки. Вот сука!

Он переключился на спорт. Конечно же, сплошная фигурка. Юра лениво пролистывал рейтинги (на первом месте пока был швейцарец), когда вдалеке открылся лифт и по этажу загрохотала каталка.

— Привет, Юрец, — Гоша зашел широким шагом, ткнул руки в бока и оглядел кабинет, как полководец поле боя, остановил взгляд на Юре. — Что-то не видел тебя сегодня.

— Я болею, — кашлял он уже убедительнее.

— Отпросился бы у Виктора.

— Виктору еще хреновее.

В глазах Гоши блеснуло любопытство.

— По дороге расскажешь. Пойдем.

Юра прокрутил в голове возможные отговорки, одна бредовее другой, ляпнул:

— А у нас проверка была. Сказала, что в лаборатории повышенный уровень радиации.

— Да пусть туда хоть метеорит упадет — я не буду работать за двоих.

Юра обреченно вздохнул и поплелся за Гошей, притормозил в коридоре. Возле лифта кто-то сидел, прямо на грязном полу — уборщица редко добиралась до их этажа. Лица не видно — темно, и человек сжался, уронив голову на колени и прикрыв ее руками, как от удара. Он что-то бормотал, и Юра подошел ближе. Тусклый неровный свет скользил по рукам, а за ним змеями ползли чернильные росчерки. Татуировки?

— Прости... Я не хотел... — Отдельные слова все же угадывались и тут же снова сливались в единое полотно из бесконечных «простипростипрости».

Юра сделал еще шаг вперед, протянул руку, но за плечо решительно взяли. 

— Оставь его, — твердо сказал Гоша, подтолкнул в другую сторону — к лаборатории. Юра послушно пошел, оглянулся. Человек у лифта, казалось, их и не заметил, покачивался теперь, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и подвывал. От низкого звука по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Кто это? — спросил Юра, уже зная ответ, и Гоша не подвел.

— А фиг его. Друг, наверное. Не заговаривай мне зубы. Меня дома Анька ждет, я не собираюсь здесь до утра куковать.

— Ладно, не кипишуй, ща все сделаем.

Юра включил свет, помедлил, но подошел к каталке. Гоша тоже, взялся за молнию и потянул с видом фокусника, который собирается вытащить кролика из шляпы. Только не кролика и не из шляпы. 

Юра погонял во рту горькую слюну, тяжело сглотнул, спросил:

— Что с ним случилось?

Можно было и не спрашивать. Лицо не тронуто, волосы в беспорядке, но тоже ни намека на кровь. Ниже... туда Юра старался не смотреть. Гоша милосердно не стал расстегивать дальше, но Юра вдруг разозлился на себя. Ты будущий врач или кто, Плисецкий?

Он решительно потянул вниз брезент.

Как и ожидалось, ниже живого места не было. Голова будто принадлежала одному телу, а переломанные руки и ноги и перемолотая грудная клетка — другому. Юра поднял футболку — с некоторым усилием, она пропиталась кровью и приклеилась намертво; изучил смятую кожу, через которую проглядывали осколки ребер, опустил взгляд ниже, на разорванный живот, страшно представить, в каком состоянии внутренние органы — и его ожидаемо замутило. Он отодвинулся.

— ДТП, — кратко ответил Гоша, глянул на него и снова закопался в бумаги.

— Под танк попал?!

— Под внедорожник. Такой, знаешь, с громадными колесами, — Гоша неопределенно обрисовал в воздухе круги и махнул рукой.

— Какого хуя в центре города делал внедорожник?

— А про центр речи и не было. Юрец, не отвлекай. Бумаги за мной, а ты проверь личные вещи. — Юра отшатнулся, и Гоша сжалился. — Хоть по куртке пошурши, а там посмотрим.

Куртка валялась на столе. Кожаная, жесткая от крови, как только сняли, подумал Юра, ощупывая карманы. Деньги, ключи, карточка отеля «Метрополь» — и пропуск в «Спортивный». Сердце бухнуло где-то в горле, и Юра стиснул пропуск в кулаке, не решаясь перевернуть.

— Что там у тебя? — Гоша, конечно же, сунул любопытный нос, выхватил у него пропуск, изучил. — Ого, да у нас публичная персона.

— Кто? — выдавил Юра. Слова пришлось проталкивать через сухое горло.

— Фигурист. Сегодня же «Ростелеком» был? 

— Да, — Юра быстро облизнул губы, — сегодня. Имя?

— А чего это ты так заинтересовался? — Гоша с любопытством покосился на него и важно продекламировал. — Отабек Алтын. Говорит о чем-то?

— Нет, — отозвался Юра, но память с ним не согласилась. Перед глазами всплыли прочитанные не так давно заметки и кричащие заголовки: «Короткие программы одиночников позади», «Фавориты судей на последних местах», «Король и герой не пробились на верхние строчки рейтинга». Он не вчитывался, просто убивал время, но что-то таки зацепилось. — Что там еще в твоих бумажках?

— Да ничего интересного. Смерть наступила примерно в двадцать минут третьего ночи. Мгновенная, ну это и так понятно, с такими травмами не живут.

— Как он умудрился вообще? От внедорожника шуму...

Гоша пожал плечами.

— В наушниках шел. Они черт-те куда отлетели, я не стал искать, пусть полиция развлекается. Водитель мчался, как чокнутый, не разбирая дороги. Свидетели говорят: скорость за сотку была. Все за считаные секунды произошло.

Секунда — и конец. Юра прикрыл глаза. Когда-нибудь он привыкнет, станет таким, как Виктор. Тот мог болтать и уплетать бутерброд, разрезая от грудины до паха, и любил пугать студентов показательными вскрытиями. Когда-нибудь Юре это тоже покажется смешным. Пока было сложно.

— Водителя задержали?

— Да не знаю я. Приехал — вокруг толпа, этого другой держит и не отпускает — ну, тот, у лифта. Совсем умом тронулся, бедолага. Пришлось с собой брать, отцепить не удалось. Ты сегодня до утра?

— Да.

— Тогда с нашими милейшими сотрудниками правоохранительных органов беседовать придется тебе.

Юра кивнул, взялся снова за куртку. В карманах больше ничего не было, и он хотел отложить ее, но под пальцами зашуршало. Юра ощупал подкладку, скользнул пальцами в потайной карман и достал сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги, развернул.

Такой почерк ни с чем не перепутаешь. Юра не сомневался, что на старших курсах будет специальный предмет, обучающий профессиональному почерку, и еще один, на котором их будут учить расшифровывать. Он всмотрелся, попытался разобрать, через пару минут буквы даже начали складываться в слова.

— Еще что-то нашел? — Гоша опять оказался рядом, выглянул из-за плеча.

— Ты закончил?

— Почти.

— Сам же хотел быстрее домой свалить. Мне-то пофиг, Витька раньше десяти не заявится, всю ночь тут тусить.

— Компания уже подобралась. Любишь, когда тебя слушают? Этот перебивать не станет.

Юра вздохнул и отодвинулся, встал прямо под лампой, спросил:

— Гош, что за препарат такой — «Новакол»?

— Точно так? Может, «Новаком»?

— Может.

— Что-то знакомое, — Гоша постучал пальцами по подбородку, нахмурился. — Не, не помню. А что?

— Да у этого рецепт на него.

— Какая разница? От чего бы ни было лекарство, умер он не от этого. Так, я закончил, — Гоша уронил папку на стол. — Пойду.

— Сделай одолжение.

— Какое?

— Забери чувака от лифта. Мне здесь плакальщики нахуй не сдались.

Гоша поморщился.

— Попробую, но не обещаю. Хватка у него адская, как вцепился мне в руку, думал, придется ампутировать, — Гоша хохотнул, хлопнул Юру по плечу. — Бывай, Юрец.

— Пока.

Он подождал, пока Гоша выйдет, потом для верности еще пару минут. Не хватало, чтобы кто-то услышал, что он и правда болтает с мертвыми. Иногда Юра ловил на подобном Виктора. Выглядело странно. Пока Виктор не натягивал перчатки по локоть и не брался за скальпель.

Юра прошелся по комнате, покосился на труп:

— Сегодня не горишь желанием общаться? Понимаю. Вокруг одно трепло, пиздят, как не в себя, иногда и я не против прикинуться дохлым. Окей, не смешно.

Он подошел ближе, отвел со лба темные волосы. Как получилось, что при таких травмах совсем не пострадало лицо? Только вот у самой кромки волос белел шрам, едва заметный, явно давнишний. Юра очертил его пальцем, поежился, попятился.

— Ладно, не скучай. У меня тест завтра, нужно хоть чуть-чуть почитать, а то Амбра с меня шкуру спустит.

Он закусил губу, заставил себя отвернуться, сделал шаг, другой.

За спиной шевельнулись. Юра замер, тяжело дыша, как после затяжного прыжка с парашютом. В легких жгло.

Скажите, что ему показалось.

— Послушай.

Юра зажмурился, повернул медленно голову и открыл глаза.

Отабек смотрел на него — блестящими темными глазами. Его обескровленные губы шевельнулись. Юра отвел ногу назад.

— Помоги мне.

И не найдя опоры, провалился, падая целую вечность, как в самом страшном детском сне.

***

«With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us».

Юра застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку, нащупал телефон, выключил.

Это не сон. Но что гораздо хуже, его, похоже, крепко поймало в этот день сурка. И как бы ни хотелось запереться на весь день в квартире и носа из нее не высовывать, ебаный рок настигнет его и здесь.

Петя царапала дверь и выла так, что закладывало уши. Юра вскочил и впустил ее, сграбастал на руки, игнорируя мгновенно впившийся в щеку коготь. 

— Нахрена мне вообще будильник, если ты меня будишь. — Юра чмокнул кошку в загривок, за что сразу же получил в лицо обеими лапами, и отпустил ее, пока не стал похож на жертву местного маньяка.

Кстати о маньяке, подумал Юра, почесывая за ухом отчаянно сопротивляющуюся Петю. Сегодня он, помнится, грохнет сразу двоих. Их тоже надо спасать? О них Юра знал еще меньше, чем об Отабеке, то есть ровно нихуя. Или, если они не просили о помощи, можно положить большой и толстый?

Петя боднула его под локоть, мяукнула. Юра погрозил ей пальцем.

— Жрать не дам. Обблюешь мне потом всю обувь. И не смотри так — Юри тебя кормил.

Юри смотрел телек, как и вчера. Сегодня, поправил себя Юра, это бесконечное сегодня.

— Кто побеждает? — Юра плюхнулся рядом. 

— Пока никто. Одиночники вечером выступают.

— И какие прогнозы? — Юра посмотрел на экран, где как раз показывали тренирующегося Отабека, отвел глаза. Видеть его живым было странно. Знать, что до завтра он не доживет, — жутко.

— Ставят на Жан-Жака Леруа и Отабека Алтына, а там... — Юри повел плечом, будто говоря: воля случая.

«Король и герой не пробились на верхние строчки рейтинга».

— Кто из них король, а кто герой?

— Не знал, что ты интересуешься фигурным катанием, — удивленно сказал Юри. 

— Не интересуюсь, — буркнул Юра, спросил: — Какие шансы, что они окажутся в хвосте?

— Сразу оба? Это вряд ли. У них хороший отрыв в этом сезоне. Следом идет Кристоф Джакометти, швейцарец, но сомневаюсь, что он сегодня будет первым.

А ведь будет. Интересно, почему? Произвол судей? Юра действительно не разбирался в фигурке, но неадекватные оценки, наверно, встречаются везде, не только в универе.

Он хлопнул себя по колену, встал.

— Пары? — Юри оторвался от экрана, посмотрел на него.

— Одна. По ней завтра тест.

— Вас так заранее предупреждают? Везет.

— Да не, препод сегодня скажет.

Юри округлил глаза, и Юра закусил губу. Молодец, Плисецкий, умеешь не палиться.

Он сбежал в душ раньше, чем Юри успел что-нибудь спросить. Врубил кипяток на полную, так, что ванная утонула в паре. Обычно помогало прочистить голову и сконцентрироваться на задаче, но не сегодня. Он вышел с гениальной идеей, подразумевавшей полное отсутствие собственной жизни: сесть Отабеку на хвост и не слезать весь день, пока не убедится, что злополучная машина проехала мимо. Но сначала все же надо сходить на пару и заглянуть в морг.

На кухонном столе сиротливо притулился ланчбокс. Юра засунул его в рюкзак, вздохнул, услышав шаги за спиной, и повернулся к Юри.

— Я тут думал попросить Виктора подождать немного с оплатой квартиры. Что скажешь?

— О, — Юри моргнул. — Не возражаю. Я сейчас немного на мели.

— Сестра приехала? — понимающе сказал Юра. — Своди ее куда-нибудь, на «Ростелеком» там или в «Турандот».

— Я... мы... — Юри замолчал, уставился на него.

Юра хмыкнул, подхватил рюкзак и вылетел в подъезд.

Надо быть сдержаннее, а то того и гляди на костре сожгут как ведьму. Ведьмака. Лицо Юри того стоило, но теперь осторожность — его второе имя.

Или первое, подумал Юра, спрыгнув с последней ступеньки, застыл, досчитать успел до трех, и входная дверь распахнулась. Юра проворно отскочил в сторону, пропустил соседа с велосипедом, поздоровался. Тот кивнул в ответ, со второго раза загрузился в лифт. Юра выбежал на улицу.

Амбра бушевал, как всегда, но Юра не слушал, рисовал машинально в тетради и раздумывал, как подобраться к Отабеку. Может, прикинуться фанатом? Но тогда нужно хоть что-то знать о фигурке. Он покосился на преподавателя, который в красках рассказывал, куда они могут засунуть свои мечты о светлом медицинском будущем, если провалят завтрашний тест, достал незаметно телефон. Лучше бы следующий день повторялся, тогда он заранее узнал бы вопросы и поразил Амбру в самое сердце своими энциклопедическими знаниями. Но имеем что имеем.

Юра полистал то, что выдал гугл, выбрал для начала википедию — самое то для такого профана, как он. Дочитал статью, перескочил на следующую, полез по ссылкам. Покосился на Амбру: тот вдохновенно вещал обо всех карах небесных, которые обрушит на их непутевые головы, если они посмеют не подготовиться. В таком состоянии он не замечал никого, кроме себя, но Юра решил не рисковать и закрыл вкладку с ютубом. Еще будет время.

С пары он вышел с кучей новоприобретенных знаний, которые не имели никакого отношения к хирургии и медицине в принципе. Если не считать статью про профессиональные травмы фигуристов с подробными фотографиями. Рука сама дернулась закрыть, но Юра напомнил себе, что он врач вообще-то, и мужественно дочитал до конца, пролистывая особо криповые иллюстрации.

Он глянул на часы — чуть больше двух. Времени еще вагон. На входе в морг притормозил, забежал в кофейню.

— Хотите попробовать наш новый сэндвич? Фирменный, — Мила сияла улыбкой. Юра уточнил:

— А что в нем?

— Без понятия, но, говорят, пальчики оближешь.

Покрасневшее лицо Виктора всплыло перед глазами само собой.

— Не надо, — Юра мотнул головой и тут же передумал. — Хотя давайте.

Мила подмигнула ему, пробила чек.

— Ваш американо и сэндвич. Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Удачного дня!

Юра кивнул, забрал заказ и побрел на выход. Под локоть ударили, поднос с грохотом свалился на пол.

— Простите, пожалуйста.

Да чтоб его, он и забыл.

Юра схватил с ближайшего стола салфетки. Официантка робко улыбнулась ему, сунула в руки стаканчик с кофе, протянутый ей Милой, не обращая внимания на попытки сопротивления.

На улице начинало накрапывать. Юра натянул капюшон и перебежал дорогу. Нажал в лифте «стоп» и задумчиво глянул на сэндвич, пожал плечами. У него нет аллергии на лосось и жрать хочется — чего тут думать.

Из лифта он вышел в лучшем расположении духа, чем зашел.

— О, кофе!

Конечно же, Виктор его уже ждал, выхватил из рук стаканчик и пакет, сказал разочарованно:

— Ты все съел.

— Всего лишь сэндвич с лососем. Не очень-то и вкусный, — покривил душой Юра. Сэндвич был офигенный.

— Ладно тогда. У меня все равно аллергия...

— На красную рыбу.

— Я говорил?

— Упоминал. Вить, тут такое дело...

Виктор на удивление легко согласился сменить его, только рукой махнул, когда Юра в попытке придумать отговорку начал нести откровенную чушь.

— Развлекайся. Но завтра чтоб был как штык.

— Не вопрос.

Они выпили кофе в тишине. Юра вызвал лифт, полез в рюкзак, вручил Виктору ланчбокс. Тот заметно воодушевился.

— Не знаю, что там, но готовит мой сосед неплохо. — Юра зашел в лифт, сказал, когда дверцы начали закрываться: — Кстати мы немного задержим оплату. Пока!

Он еще успел увидеть возмущенное лицо Виктора, и лифт закрылся. Юра вздохнул и привалился к стене. День будет долгий.

Юра слабо представлял, с чего начать. После изучения матчасти он знал названия прыжков и теоретически мог их различить, но пользы от этого не было. Наверно, нужно начать с очевидного. Он выудил телефон из кармана, проложил маршрут. Не так и далеко, оказывается, минут в сорок уложится. И прогуляется, и подумать успеет.

На подходе к «Спортивному» он подзавис. Вряд ли его пустят внутрь, там сейчас, наверно, тренировки в самом разгаре. Вечером же выступление, все дерутся за лед. Юра с сомнением оглядел себя: за работника арены не сойдет, журналистом притворяться бессмысленно, охрана наверняка гоняет их и фанатов пачками. Может, здесь есть черный ход. При должной сноровке...

Он неторопливо побрел вокруг здания, зазевался, врезался в большое и твердое. За плечи обхватили, не давая упасть, и вовремя — Юра уже пошатнулся.

— Прости, — его отпустили, и Юра машинально сделал шаг назад, встретился взглядом с темными карими глазами, очень знакомыми. Челку разметало ветром, проглянул шрам, бледный, такой сложно заметить, если не знать, что он есть.

Юра знал.

— Постой! — Действовал он быстрее, чем думал, вцепился в руку. Мысли ворочались медленно, мозг явно не собирался подсказывать ему, что говорить, и Юра плюнул, пошел по легкому пути. — Ты Отабек Алтын?

Отабек нахмурился. Юра видел, что он мысленно прикидывает варианты: согласиться или попытаться уйти в отказ. Молчание затянулось, и Отабек это понял, ответил:

— Да. А...

— А я твой фанат! — Отабек приподнял бровь, и Юра затараторил, не давая ему и слова вставить. — Не, правда. Смотрю все выступления, ни одного не пропускаю. Вот уже лет пять. Садимся с дедом, включаем и кайфуем. Охуенно катаешься. Так... — он пощелкал пальцами, понадеялся, что выглядит именно так, как должно: будто он не может выделить одно достоинство из сотни. На самом деле он просто так и не посмотрел прокаты Отабека, о чем успел пожалеть.

Отабек подождал, но Юра уже сдулся. Эпитеты на ум не шли, не было у него никогда литературного таланта. Оставалось смириться и вычеркнуть Пулитцеровскую премию из «Списка будущих блестящих свершений Юрия Плисецкого». Как и награды за ораторское искусство, с красноречием тоже туговато, и тон монотонный, будто он зачитывает Виктору, что показало вскрытие, а не радуется, встретив кумира. Ладно, хватит с него и Нобелевки по медицине.

— Так?..

Юра вернулся в реальность из благостной картины, в которой благодарил всех, до кого дотягивался, за то, что были рядом и поддерживали, а потом полировал трофей. Моргнул, заставил себя сосредоточиться на Отабеке. Тот смотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением, но Юре чудилась насмешка: в приподнятых бровях, чуть вздернутом уголке рта. Отабек будто говорил: давай, удиви меня, скажи что-то, чего я не слышал от тысяч фанов до тебя. Юра почему-то разозлился, сжал руки в кулаки и выпалил:

— Так решительно. В твоих прокатах... в тебе чувствуется сила.

Похоже, он попал в яблочко. Лицо Отабека дрогнуло, он улыбнулся — неожиданно мягко, как старому другу. 

— Думал, скажешь «красиво», — сказал он, и Юра мысленно поздравил себя: получилось. Он не такой банальный, как Виктор, который сыпал красивостями, почерпнутыми из книг разряда «100 охуительных комплиментов всех времен и народов» и с веток форума «Что сказать тян, чтобы затащить ее в постель на первом свидании». Юра ни разу не заставал его за чтением подобного, но не сомневался, что Виктор просто хорошо шифруется.

Отабек переступил с ноги на ногу, глянул на часы.

— Ты не голоден? Можем где-нибудь посидеть. Расскажешь, что тебе нравится в моих прокатах.

— Эй, ты же ко мне не подкатываешь? — Юра подозрительно покосился на Отабека — лицо невинное, как у младенца.

— Ну что ты. У меня в контракте прописано общение с фанатами. В этом месяце я еще не выполнил план.

Юра усмехнулся, сказал ехидно:

— Дашь автограф. И селфи сделаем.

— И выложу в инстаграм.

— Правда?

— Нет, — Отабек пошел вперед, и Юра поспешил за ним. — Терпеть не могу соцсети.

Они остановились у крупного мотоцикла. Отабек снял с держателя шлем.

— Знаю одно неплохое место. Как ты относишься к кофе?

— Как к одной из вещей, которые все еще держат меня в этом бренном мире.

— А к мотоциклам?

Юра сглотнул, очертил мотоцикл взглядом — здоровенная махина, и носятся на них вечно на такой скорости...

— Отлично. В смысле не ездил никогда.

— Попробуешь? — улыбнулся Отабек. Юра кивнул, поймал брошенный ему шлем.

— А ты?

— Второго шлема нет, я не рассчитывал на компанию. Ехать недалеко, не волнуйся.

И не волнуюсь, подумал Юра, застегивая шлем негнущимися пальцами, мне-то что, это не я буду мчаться с открытой головой. Застегнул ремешок, зашипел, когда застряли волосы, подергал — намертво. Отабек понаблюдал за ним пару секунд, подошел ближе, взялся помочь. Юра застыл, пока он осторожно выпутывал пряди, кашлянул:

— Спасибо.

Отабек дернул плечом, забрался на мотоцикл, подождал, пока сядет Юра, сказал:

— Держись крепко, — и рванул с места, не дав времени собраться с мыслями.

Юра пытался держаться за мотоцикл, стискивал бедра, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что сейчас слетит нахрен; сдался, вжался в Отабека, обхватив руками за живот. Ветер продолжал свистеть в ушах, даже когда они остановились и зашли в кафе, и Юра потряс головой. Стало чуть легче.

Отабек заказал эспрессо, Юра — традиционно американо и сэндвич. Посмотрел вслед принявшей заказ официантке, на Милу за кассой, спросил:

— Почему здесь?

— Приятное место. Тихое и незаметное.

— Отдыхаешь тут от фанатов?

— Для разнообразия. — Официантка принесла две чашки и поставила перед ними. Отабек пригубил кофе. Юра тронул чашку — горячо! — и так и оставил руки, грея пальцы, все еще белые и дубовые, так сильно он хватался за Отабека. — Их не так много, как ты думаешь.

— Да ну. Мне ты не удивился.

Отабек не ответил, просто посмотрел на него долгим оценивающим взглядом, и Юра понял: все он прекрасно видит и понимает, что никакой Юра не фанат. Но вопросов не задает. Любопытно.

Юра отвел глаза, глянул в окно на знакомое здание через дорогу. Он очень не хотел, чтобы сегодня Отабек там оказался, как та девушка, которую сейчас наверняка осматривал Виктор. Сейчас же? Он проследил за тем, как стрелка на часах описывает круг, другой, но так и не сориентировался. Похоже, он начинает путаться во времени, не слететь бы с катушек.

— Расскажешь о себе? — попросил вдруг Отабек, возвращая Юрино внимание к себе.

А вот и вопросы.

— Да что рассказывать. Учусь в медицинском, подрабатываю в морге. Охуительная в своей интересности жизнь, — Юра глотнул кофе, чувствуя, как он растекается лавой по горлу.

— Довольно необычная, — Отабек спрятал улыбку за чашкой, но Юра заметил, расплылся в улыбке в ответ.

— С твоей не сравнится. Ты сегодня выступаешь же, готов?

По лицу Отабека скользнула тень и исчезла так быстро, что Юра засомневался, не показалось ли.

— Как никогда.

Они просидели в кафе больше часа, поговорили о чем угодно и еще больше — помолчали, но даже тишина казалась Юре уютной. Он расслабился и напрягся снова, только когда Отабек попросил счет.

— Подбросить тебя? — спросил Отабек, когда они вышли на улицу. Мимо пронесся парень, толкнул Юру, убирая с дороги, и скрылся в кофейне. Юра раздраженно потер плечо, покачал головой.

— Не надо. Заскочу на работу. Удачи!

— Спасибо, — Отабек потер шею, поколебался, будто хотел сказать что-то, но не решался, сказал наконец: — И за компанию спасибо, хорошо посидели.

— Да.

Отабек помедлил, сел на мотоцикл, взялся за руль, но не спешил трогаться с места. Юра тоже завис. Отпускать Отабека так просто не хотелось, идея пришла внезапно.

— А селфи? Ты обещал!

— Точно, — Отабек дернулся слезть, но Юра накрыл ладонью его руку на руле, удерживая на месте, стиснул.

— Опоздаешь. Давай потом. Встретимся после выступления? — и тут же прикусил язык. Юра ненавидел навязываться, но сейчас не видел другого выхода.

— Давай, — Отабек ответил быстро, повернул ладонь и сжал его пальцы — на секунду, пока Юра не убрал руку. — Дашь свой номер? Я позвоню.

Юра кивнул, достал телефон. Они обменялись контактами, и Отабек уехал, а Юра неторопливо побрел на работу.

— Зачем пришел?

Виктор стянул перчатки, бросил на стол. Юра дернул плечом.

— Скучно стало. Подумал: дай гляну, чем Витька занят. — Он старался не смотреть на стол, на бледное узкое лицо и длинный росчерк через все горло, аккуратный, почти каллиграфически выведенный.

Юра нахмурился, пригляделся внимательнее. Чистое лицо.

— Юрочка, — вкрадчиво сказал Виктор. — Я ради тебя отложил встречу со старым другом, которого вижу раз в дохуя лет. Все, чтобы милый Юрочка мог как следует подготовиться к экзамену или зачем ты там отпрашивался, в душе не ебу. А теперь ему, видите ли, скучно стало, и он приперся. Если думаешь съехать с завтрашнего ночного дежурства, даже не надейся. У меня планы.

— Да не собираюсь я ни с чего съезжать! — буркнул Юра. — Помощь нужна?

— Да какая помощь, — пробормотал Виктор. – Все так очевидно, что даже скучно. Криминологию уже проходил?

— Неа.

— Точно, она же на старших курсах, — Виктор снова надел перчатки. – Что-то меня смущает… Что можешь сказать?

Юра мог сказать многое, например, что он только поел, а потому изучение трупа вблизи – не самая лучшая идея, но взял себя в руки, подошел ближе и наклонился над телом.

— Ей перерезали горло.

— Надо же, я не заметил, — легко отозвался Виктор, продолжил уже серьезнее. – Я не великий судмедэксперт, но… кожный покров бледный, но сизый, ригор мортис, — он взял тело за руку, без усилия согнул ее в локте, — развивается медленнее, чем должен. Трупных пятен почти нет. А теперь посмотри сюда. – Виктор оттянул веко. Проглянула потемневшая склера. – Специфичный цвет.

— И что это значит?

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Ей что-то вкололи. Потому и не сопротивлялась, — он снова поднял руку, показал Юре пальцы – гладкие, с коротко стриженными красными ногтями. – Ни ранок, ни царапин. Вот если бы я подкрался к тебе со спины и напал, разве ты не защищался бы?

— Не успела понять, что происходит?

— Перерезать горло не так быстро и просто, как тебе кажется, Юрочка. Время у нее было. Было бы, если бы этот ублюдок не вколол ей какую-то гадость, от которой она вырубилась. К тому же, — Виктор взял со стола пинцет, развел осторожно края раны, оголяя алое нутро, — сейчас сказать сложно, но, думаю, медэксперт обнаружит где-то здесь след от шприца. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты заигрался в Холмса. Это не наша работа.

— Верно, не наша, — согласился Виктор, хмыкнул. – Тогда, может, вернешься к своей? В кабинете бардак, везде твои книжки. Приберешься?

Вот только этого ему не хватало.

Юра отступил на шаг.

— У меня другое предложение. Забудь вообще, что я здесь. У меня тест завтра, угадал. Серьезный. Буду готовиться в кабинете.

— Почему не дома?

— Не хочу в метро в час пик, мне еще жизнь дорога.

Виктор пожал плечами: делай как знаешь — и перестал обращать на него внимание, чего и добивался Юра.

Он устроился в кабинете за столом, разбудил компьютер, сохранил первым делом таблицы Виктора. Закопался в интернет и справочники. Поймал себя на мысли, что размышляет, чем занят сейчас Отабек, вспомнил его решительное лицо, твердый тон, когда он сказал: «Как никогда».

Юра постучал карандашом по губе. Если готов, как никогда, почему скатится в низ турнирной таблицы?

Он закрыл вкладки по учебе, загуглил прокаты Отабека, но быстро переключился с компа на телефон. Даже его уебищный мобильный интернет был шустрее местного тормознутого вай-фая.

Катался Отабек действительно уверенно, взрезая коньками лед до самого нутра, и прыгал так высоко, что у Юры кружилась голова и заходилось сердце. Иронично: не убиться за все годы фигурки, зато попасть под колеса машины, которая вообще непонятно что делала в черте города.

В черте. Но не в центре, вспомнил Юра. Гоша говорил, что про центр речи и не шло. Что тогда делал там Отабек, так далеко и от «Спортивного», и от отеля, в два ночи? И не спросишь же, сочтет либо за чокнутого, либо за того, кто лезет не в свое дело. В чем-то даже прав будет.

Хлопнули дверцы лифта. В коридоре зацокали каблуки. Юра встрепенулся: он и забыл про ебаную проверку.

В дверь постучали, заглянули.

— Виктор Андреевич?

— Нет, — Юра встал, пригладил волосы. — Сейчас позову. Подождите здесь.

Лилия кивнула и царственно опустилась на диван.

— Можете покурить пока, расслабиться, — сказал Юра, прежде чем она успела потянуться за портсигаром, и пошел за Виктором.

Виктор аккуратно запаковывал личные вещи в пакетики и — Юра поморщился, так он и думал — протирал их антисептиком, прежде чем бросить на стол.

— Что еще? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

— Там твой проверяющий пришел.

— Точно, проверка, — Виктор застонал. — Может, ты с ним поговоришь?

— Не-а. Наша цель — чтобы нам отвалили бабла, а не закрыли нахрен.

— Ты прав. Пойдем.

Виктор опустил руку ему на плечо, и в виде исключения Юра не стал ее стряхивать. Взаимовыручка и дружеская атмосфера в коллективе, блядь. Покажут себя пай-мальчиками — может, что-то и получат.

Глаза Виктора округлились при виде гостьи, но он быстро справился с собой, переключился в модус дамского угодника, хотя Юра не был уверен, что он вообще когда-нибудь из него выходит. Все идет замечательно, думал Юра, не вмешиваясь в разговор и разглядывая украдкой туфли Лилии — дорогущие, наверно, неудивительно, что она в прошлый раз так вызверилась. В этот раз Виктор не облажается. Может же, когда хочет! Лилию уже очаровал, она негромко смеялась над его шутками, не всегда удачными, по мнению Юры, и блестела глазами. Юра съехал ниже в кресле и зарылся в телефон, уныло изучил очередное «Подождите, пожалуйста». Кто все эти люди, увлеченные фигуркой, которые упорно обваливают сайт с еще даже не начавшейся трансляцией?

— Приятно было пообщаться с вами, Виктор Андреевич. Рада видеть, что не перевелись еще профессионалы своего дела. 

— Ну что вы, вы мне льстите.

— И ученик у вас, хм, многообещающий. — Лилия смерила Юру тяжелым взглядом, и он поежился: что-то не похоже, что она так думает, просто поддерживает светскую беседу. Виктор тоже не обманулся, но виду не подал, помог Лилии встать, набросил на плечи пальто. Что-то выпало из кармана — плотный лист бумаги; Виктор подхватил, машинально перевернул. Его губы шевельнулись, и в голове Юры включилась тревожная сирена, но поздно.

— Ваш отец? Вы очень похожи.

Лилия окаменела, сказала:

— Это Яков, мой муж.

— О, — Виктор попробовал выкрутиться. — Такая красивая пара...

— Бывший.

В повисшей зловещей тишине Юра почти слышал, как бьется жилка на виске у Лилии — будто недостаточно одного вида. Он закашлялся, чтобы хоть немного разрядить обстановку.

— Болеете? — безмятежно спросила Лилия, и Юра поспешно замахал руками.

— Не-не, просто в горле запершило. Да и кого тут заражать? Все уже и так... — Виктор стукнул его по плечу, сказал: пылинка. Лилия приподняла бровь, и Юра быстро предложил: — Вас проводить?

— Не нужно. Я жду документы сегодня же, Виктор Андреевич. — Лилия остановилась в дверях, отчеканила: — На вашем месте я бы неукоснительно следовала правилам. Что-то не вижу белых халатов.

— Не язык, а помело, Витя, — хмыкнул Юра, когда они остались одни. Виктор невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— С кем не бывает. Но я ей понравился.

— Ты многим нравишься, пока рот не открываешь. Доделывай свои таблицы, а я пока позанимаюсь.

Виктор недовольно поджал губы, но за комп сел, заклацал мышкой.

Давай-давай, подумал Юра и вытряхнул из рюкзака конспекты, устроился на диване. Пролистал один, другой. Буквы плясали перед глазами, и начало предложения забывалось еще до того, как он успевал дочитать. Юра покосился на Виктора: тот увлеченно наклонился к компьютеру, и можно было даже решить, что окунулся в работу, если бы не сапер вместо экселя.

Если даже Виктор не работает, то он-то чего старается?

Юра сполз ниже по спинке, подтянул к подбородку колени, устроил на них тетрадь и спрятал за ней телефон. Попробовал найти другой сайт с трансляцией из «Спортивного», но видео лагало нещадно, и он выключил, полез читать новости. Сводки пестрели заметками о новой жертве маньяка, и Юра быстро передумал, перепрыгнул на ютуб. Ничто не поднимало настроение так, как видео с котиками и их дикими товарищами.

Виктор вдруг грохнул кулаком по столу, чертыхнулся:

— На последней бомбе! — он оглянулся на Юру, будто только сейчас о нем вспомнил, исправился: — В смысле я закончил.

— Посмотреть дашь?

— Все равно ничего не поймешь, — Виктор быстро развернул вкладку с таблицей и демонстративно сохранил. Юра хмыкнул и встал, вделся в куртку. Лицо Виктора просветлело.

— Уже уходишь? Домой?

— Не-а. Встречаюсь кое с кем. — Виктор с любопытством глянул на него, и Юра продолжил и сразу пожалел. — С фигуристом одним.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть связи в фигурке. Я его знаю?

— Откуда?

— Крутился раньше в этих кругах, занимался сам. Я не говорил?

Юра покачал головой.

— То еще болото. Так кто он?

— Отабек Алтын.

— Молодая гвардия. Задатки хорошие, но чего-то не хватает.

Юра думал о словах Виктора, спускаясь в метро. Набрал Отабека на эскалаторе, подождал семь гудков и сбросил. Вряд ли он до сих пор занят — Юри вывесил в инсте селфи с сестрой на фоне опустевшего льда еще полчаса назад — скорее просто не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Юра его не винил, но и поддержать в желании отгородиться от всего мира не мог. До двух была еще куча времени, но рисковать не хотелось.

Отабек перезвонил, стоило выйти из метро. Юра прокрался к черному входу (все-таки он тут был!), замер неподвижно, сливаясь с местностью. Мимо пропорхнула стайка девчонок в шарфах цвета российской сборной, загрузились в машину журналисты с камерами. На него никто не обратил внимания, и Юра мысленно поздравил себя. Хотя дело было скорее в темноте, а не в его выдающихся навыках ниндзя.

Он уже начал пританцовывать на месте, когда вышел Отабек, огляделся по сторонам и застыл.

Ха, тоже не заметил!

— Я здесь. — Юра помахал рукой, и Отабек направился к нему. Как я вообще его узнал, подумал Юра, шарфом пол-лица замотано, только глаза и видно. Темные, злые.

На миг ему показалось, что Отабек сейчас пройдет мимо, но тот остановился, спросил виновато:

— Давно ждешь? Замерз?

— Не, нормально все. У меня в детстве знаешь какое погоняло было? Ледяной тигр! Когда остальные дети в сопли заворачивались, я в сугробе дрых, и хоть бы хны!

Отабек не улыбнулся, и Юра замолчал, пошевелил пальцами, отогревая. Отабек заметил, поймал за руку, сжал — его пальцы обжигали и подрагивали, как в лихорадке — и отпустил, когда понял, что делает что-то не то. Юра сунул руки в карманы, чтобы сохранить тепло, спросил:

— Пройдемся?

Отабек кивнул.

Они в молчании покружили по улицам, поразглядывали витрины и заморозились окончательно. Осень, твою мать. Начало ноября, блядь. Юра натянул воротник чуть не на лоб, подул на ладони, потер — ледышки как есть. Интересно, у Отабека теперь тоже холодные? Он скосил глаза. Отабек рассматривал сверкающую огоньками витрину, увешанную елочными шарами, — до Нового года почти два месяца, но кого ебет. Вот еще снег выпадет, на следующую неделю обещали вроде, и вообще не отличить будет.

— Давай зайдем куда-нибудь? — предложил Юра, когда зубы начали отбивать чечетку. Отабек вздрогнул, будто только вспомнил, что не один, сказал:

— У меня мотоцикл рядом.

Все дороги ведут в Рим, мрачно думал Юра, прилипнув пальцами к круглой пол-литровой кружке чая. Вернее в кофейню напротив морга. Проклятое место.

Они устроились за столиком в дальнем углу. Гул немногочисленных посетителей сюда почти не долетал, и Юра с удовольствием почувствовал, как в голове воцаряется благословенный вакуум. Отабек тоже молчал, изучал бездумно свои руки в мотоциклетных перчатках. Юра подождал, пока пальцы оттают и снова начнут гнуться, наклонился через стол, тронул Отабека за руку.

— Ты как?

Отабек криво усмехнулся.

— Бывало и лучше.

— Я хотел посмотреть трансляцию, но слоупок быстрее моего интернета.

— Я рад, — Отабек опустил голову, уставился в чашку, и его следующие слова Юра едва разобрал, — что ты не видел.

— Эй! — Юра нагнулся еще ниже, почти растекаясь по столу, хлопнул Отабека по плечу. — Не раскисай! Еще же произволка?

— Вряд ли что-то изменится. Юр...

Юра чертыхнулся, выпрямился, подтащил свой стул ближе к Отабеку. Ножки заскрежетали по полу, на них оглянулись, но скоро и забыли. Юра привалился плечом к плечу Отабека, повторил:

— Не раскисай. Наверстаешь. Кто там сильнее тебя? Король Джей-Джей? Швейцарец?

— А ты и правда фанат фигурки.

— А то. Говорю же, все соревнования смотрю. — Юра помолчал, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Отабек не отодвинулся, наоборот — прислонился расслабленно плечом, горячим и твердым. Не хочу, чтобы это менялось, подумал Юра, чтобы ушло это тепло. Не позволю.

Чай успел остыть, и Юра допивал его мелкими глотками, морщась. От десерта он отказался, от салата и сэндвича тоже. Часы на стене безжалостно отсчитывали минуты, и с каждым описанным стрелкой кругом все сильнее тянуло в животе. Он уже решил, что не позволит произойти чему-то непоправимому, но теперь засомневался: а сумеет ли. В крайнем случае вытащит прямо из-под колес, но лучше до этого не доводить, можно ведь просто не пустить Отабека на место аварии, знать бы еще, где оно, это место.

Если они останутся в центре — будет достаточно.

Но не в кофейне же до утра сидеть.

Отабек, видимо, подумал о том же, встал, размял неспешно ноги, поморщился.

— Я схожу заплачу.

— Нет уж, — запротестовал Юра. — Ты днем платил, моя очередь. Жди здесь и никуда не уходи.

Отабек кивнул. Юра оглянулся пару раз, но тот не двигался, сидел, закусив губу, с напряженным лицом. Юра нахмурился: что-то происходило прямо сейчас, но спрашивать наверняка бесполезно. Отабек не похож на любителя говорить. Не станет он открывать душу пиздец какому неожиданному новому знакомому.

— С вас пятьсот рублей.

Юра внимательнее посмотрел на Милу, на свежий синяк на ее скуле. Утром же не было.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да так, с бывшим поспорила, — она потерла щеку и ухмыльнулась. — Пустяки. Ему больше досталось. У меня рука тяжелая.

Юра хмыкнул и положил на стойку деньги.

Отабека за столиком не было. Он подошел, когда Юра уже надел куртку, и стоял, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. 

На улице сыпала морось, упорно грозящая перейти в снег. Юра надвинул капюшон, спросил:

— Ты куда сейчас?

Отабек покрутил в руках шлем, сказал не очень уверенно:

— В отель. Завтра произволка, надо набраться сил.

— И правильно. Точно никуда больше не пойдешь?

Отабек покачал головой и посмотрел в сторону — туда, где роем белой мошкары под фонарем кружили льдинки.

Врать он не умеет, отметил Юра. Торчать перед отелем по холоду не хотелось, если зайдет внутрь — рано или поздно у охранников появятся вопросы. Тогда...

— Слушай, а ты сильно устал?

Отабек не ответил, и глаза на Юру так и не поднимал, поглаживал легонько ладонью мотоцикл, будто это кот, а не груда бездушного железа. Юра уже перестал ждать ответ, решил: все, таки задолбал окончательно, сейчас Отабек сядет на мотоцикл, помашет на прощание рукой и скроется из виду, а потом ночью его привезет Гоша, перемолотого в хлам. Его передернуло — нет-нет-нет — а Отабек вдруг открыл рот, выпуская белое облачко:

— Нет. Все равно не усну. Есть предложения?

— Никогда не хотел побывать в морге? В смысле как посетитель? То есть... — Что за косноязычие напало. Юра мысленно выругался, попытался сформулировать лучше, но Отабек перебил его, улыбнулся.

— Проведешь экскурсию?

Юра закивал, подхватил его под локоть и потащил через дорогу, пока тот не передумал. 

— Здесь у нас кабинет, — сказал Юра, распахнул широко дверь в темную комнату и зажег свет. С дивана чертыхнулись.

— Теперь что? Юрочка, я начинаю уставать от тебя и твоей кипучей деятельности. Я все понимаю: молодость, гормоны бурлят, энергии завались — но имей совесть и...

Виктор наконец заметил, что Юра не один, и осекся. Сказал:

— Отабек Алтын.

— Здравствуйте. — Отабек явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и Юра пришел на помощь, зашипел:

— Чего ты сразу к человеку доебываешься, а?

— Доебываюсь? — удивленно переспросил Виктор. — И в мыслях не было. Но я забыл о манерах. Виктор.

Он протянул Отабеку руку. Тот пожал ее и отступил на шаг. 

— Надо же, Юрочка, когда ты сказал, что идешь на встречу с Отабеком Алтыном, я подумал: все, переучился. А это правда. У тебя, оказывается, тоже есть друзья.

— Что значит «оказывается»? Что значит «тоже»? Совсем охуел?

— Как ты его терпишь только, — сочувственно глянул на Отабека Виктор, увернулся от пинка. За полгода знакомства с Юрой он выработал отменную реакцию. — Чем могу помочь?

— Своим отсутствием.

— Я тут из-за тебя застрял вообще-то. Внеплановое дежурство.

— Ты дрых! Какое дежурство?!

— Да ладно тебе, вечер-то на удивление тихий.

Пусть таким и остается.

Юра зло зыркнул на Виктора, повернулся к Отабеку.

— Показать холодильник? Если поплохеет с непривычки, винить не стану.

— Справлюсь.

— Развлекайтесь, детишки! — крикнул им в спину Виктор. — Но ничего не трогайте, если не хотите потом убираться до утра!

— И он не шутит, — буркнул Юра, мстительно хлопнув дверью. — Однажды я переложил его вещи, мешались, так он закатил мне истерику и заставил вернуть все, как было. Откуда мне было знать, что он их по часу раскладывает! Это был мой первый рабочий день.

— С тех пор ты не трогаешь его вещи?

— Трогаю, — Юра ухмыльнулся. — Но сначала фотаю, как все стояло. Один раз из десяти он не замечает, что что-то не так.

Юра открыл дверь в холодильник, провел короткий экскурс, чувствуя себя учителем. Если с медициной не сложится, всегда можно податься в преподаватели и терроризировать всех, как Амбра. Все задатки у него есть.

Отабек внимательно слушал и не перебивал, прошелся, подергал за ручки ящики, но выдвигать не стал, и хорошо. Время детское, Юра рассчитывал поужинать позже. 

Хотя сейчас морг практически пустовал. Какое финансирование, такая и работа, разводил руками Виктор. Юра не жаловался. Времени на учебу было много — вот и заебись.

В лаборатории Отабек осмелел. Пошарил в бумагах, покачал весы — вот, даже весов нормальных электронных нет! — и те звякнули, завалились набок. Отабек и Юра поймали их одновременно, прислушались. На этаже было тихо, до Виктора не долетело, и Юра выдохнул с облегчением, посмотрел строго на Отабека. Тот виновато опустил голову, и Юра хмыкнул, встряхнул его за плечо и показал большой палец, сказал почему-то шепотом:

— Кажется, это был тот единственный раз из десяти. У Виктора слух, как у летучей мыши.

Они поторчали еще в лаборатории, негромко переговариваясь, а потом Отабек посмотрел на часы, сказал, извиняясь:

— Поздно уже, Юр.

Юра мог бы подумать, что просто надоел Отабеку, если бы тот не улыбался — едва заметно, можно и упустить, обмануться на бесстрастное лицо, но Юра смотрел внимательно.

— Понял, не дурак. Пошли.

У лифта их поймал Виктор, выглянул из кабинета и протянул: «Юрочка, ты конспекты забыл, как к экзамену готовиться собираешься, балда». Юра сказал Отабеку: я быстро, схватил не глядя тетради, затолкал в рюкзак, сминая тонкие обложки, рванул обратно. Виктор выпытывал у Отабека новости о ком-то, кого Юра не знал, а тот выглядел как человек, который очень хочет свалить, но мама приучила быть вежливым. Юрина мама в его детстве занималась чем угодно, кроме воспитания, и он быстро заткнул фонтан красноречия Виктора, впихнул себя и Отабека в лифт.

— Садись, подкину тебя до дома. Где живешь?

— На Мира.

Отабек кивнул, нацепил на Юру шлем, и тот тут же съехал на глаза, закрыл весь обзор. Юра раздраженно вернул его на место, спросил опять:

— А ты?

— Обойдусь.

Джентльмен. На самом деле Юра предпочел бы нацепить на Отабека десяток шлемов сразу, проводить его до номера, забаррикадировать внутри и выпустить только утром.

Отабек молчал, посматривал странно: искоса, будто пытаясь решиться на что-то. Вдохнул глубоко, как перед прыжком, протянул вдруг руку.

— Будешь моим другом или нет?

Юра уставился на него во все глаза, вспомнил слова Виктора. Вот только друзей из жалости ему не хватало. 

Он протянул руку в ответ, сцепил их пальцы и сразу убрал.

— Думал поехать сегодня в клуб к знакомому, подиджеить — помогает сбросить напряжение. Но, наверно, не стану. Подожди немного, позвоню ему, а потом отвезу тебя.

Юра кивнул. Отабек отошел, но недалеко — ветер доносил его слова. Мелькнуло название — «Драйв» — и Юра достал телефон, вбил в гугл. 

Клуб у черта на куличках. Понятно.

Отабек все еще говорил, и Юра полистал новостную ленту. Авария на Тверской, несчастная жертва маньяка. Одна. Он подвис. Вчера же было две, девушка и парень. Вчитался в статью: знакомая девушка, тупик за «Перекрестком», два часа дня. Во сколько там было второе убийство? Юра напряг память: нет, не вспомнить, он тогда читал не особо внимательно. Но методом исключения... Новости он просматривал после полуночи, в заметке было достаточно информации о жертве, чтобы откопать ее, нужно какое-никакое время. Юра разбудил потухший дисплей. Почти полночь. Не сходится.

— Готов? — Отабек вернулся. Юра закинул телефон обратно в карман, ответил бодро:

— Всегда готов, — и забрался на мотоцикл следом. Получалось уже не так неуклюже, как в первый раз, того и гляди привыкнет. Будет взлетать одним плавным движением, как все крутые парни, начнет носить кожанку, перчатки специальные купит, андеркат выстрижет — и будет как свой в секте Свидетелей Мотоциклов, не отличить.

Взревел мотор, в ушах снова засвистело, набирая силу. Юра цеплялся изо всех сил — в мотоцикл, куртку Отабека, самого Отабека, чувствуя, как напрягается под руками каменный пресс. Они остановились на светофоре, рванули дальше — но не прямо, а направо. Юра крикнул, пытаясь перекрыть гул ветра:

— Зачем повернул? Так дольше.

— Там дорогу чинят. Объедем по Олимпийскому.

Ясно. Юра вжался щекой в куртку, закрыл глаза: по Олимпийскому крюк получится, но куда деваться. Сам он в метро всегда ездил, и не знал, что дорога на ремонте, а объезжают теперь по Олимпийскому.

По Олимпийскому.

Юра распахнул глаза.

— Отабек, стой!

Его крик слился с сигналами машин, визгом тормозов. В бок ударило, мотоцикл закрутило, швырнуло в сторону. На миг небо и земля поменялись местами, на голову обрушился острый дождь, впился в зажмуренные веки, а потом Юра открыл глаза и уставился в черноту перед собой. Рядом кричали, бегали, Юра слышал, но не видел ничего.

Кто-то приподнял его за плечи, и Юра зашипел от боли. С него сорвали шлем, ощупали бесцеремонно голову, втиснули пальцы в горло, крикнули в сторону:

— Этот жив!

— Отабек, — губы еле двигались, но Юра упрямо проталкивал через них слова. — Где Отабек?

Он попробовал привстать, но тело не слушалось, будто придавленное монолитной плитой. Как когда просыпаешься и не можешь даже пальцем шевельнуть, а на груди сидит тень, щерится искривленным ртом и начинает душить, расплывается черным пятном перед глазами. Как сейчас.

Может, он вот-вот проснется и все окажется обычным кошмаром?

— Не двигайся, парень. — Плечо сжали. — Скорая на подходе, а приятелю своему ты ничем не поможешь.

Вмешался новый звук — истошно вопящая сирена. Все тот же голос проорал:

— Сначала сюда!

Не надо сюда, подумал Юра, не надо ко мне, надо к Отабеку. Кажется, его подняли, погрузили на носилки. Перед лицом теперь плавало серое марево и не рассеивалось, сколько бы он ни напрягал глаза. От шума вокруг закладывало уши.

— Юра.

Имя резануло. Он повернул голову — туман поплыл, начал густеть. Юре казалось, что он танцует на краю пропасти с завязанными глазами. Один неверный шаг...

— Отабек?

— Спаси меня.

... и он сорвется.

***

— Не смешно, блядь.

Первым делом Юра ощупал себя и убедился, что все цело. Зрение тоже вернулось, хотя скорее никогда и не терялось.

— Выглядишь паршиво, — проинформировал его Юри, когда Юра зашел в гостиную.

— Ты очень тактичен. Точно японец? Они вроде извиняются и кланяются по поводу и без.

— Я больше года в России, сливаюсь с местным населением, — глубокомысленно сказал Юри, поднял наставительно палец.

— Главное, с гопниками из Бутово не сливайся.

Юра проследил взглядом за Петей, запрыгнувшей на спинку дивана и балансировавшей теперь на коротких лапах: удержится, нет? Не удержалась, с диким воплем и шипением полетела вниз, на ничего не подозревающего Юри, умыкнула чипсину и была такова.

Весь пафос момента убила, животное.

Он постоял под горячей водой, размышляя. Все так хорошо шло, надо же было оказаться не в том месте не в то время. Если бы он сориентировался быстрее. За секунду до аварии он вспомнил заметку на новостном сайте: крупная авария на Олимпийском, грузовик и две легковушки, пострадавшие есть, погибших нет.

Не было.

Юра впечатал кулак в стену. Он думал, что достаточно не допустить аварии, в которую Отабек попал в первый раз, но он ошибался. Что если это судьба, тот самый злой рок, от которого бесполезно скрываться, все равно настигнет.

Он не верил в судьбу. Зато верил, что если просят о помощи, то нужно помочь.

Не помочь, исправился Юра, Отабек сказал по-другому.

Спасти.

— В универ? — Юри вручил ему ланчбокс, помялся. — Юрио...

— Все потом, — отрезал Юра, нырнул в кеды, не зашнуровывая, схватил куртку с вешалки. — Вечером. Иди развлекайся с сестрой, на «Ростелеком», в «Турандот», куда душа пожелает. Обо всем поговорим потом.

Он выбежал в подъезд, пока Юри не успел ничего ответить, скатился с лестницы, споткнулся о шнурок и чуть не полетел кубарем, вовремя вцепился в перила. Отругал себя: не хватало еще шею свернуть в самом начале дня, у него слишком много не сделано; затянул шнурки потуже, чтоб уж наверняка.

Лифт уже, позвякивая, шел вверх. Юра пожал плечами, толкнул дверь.

На пару он не пойдет, ничего нового все равно не узнает, только время потратит зря. Драгоценное время, которое могло идти на часы, а могло на минуты и секунды, хотя Юра предпочитал об этом не думать.

Вчерашняя тактика — быть поближе к жертве — не сработала и чуть не угробила его самого. Значит, сегодня он сделает все не так: будет ошиваться рядом, но не подходить вплотную. И читать все новости. Юра попытался вспомнить происшествия прошлого дня. Две аварии, на Тверской и на Олимпийском, две — нет, одна — жертва маньяка. 

Кстати о жертве. Что, если перехватить и ее тоже? О помощи она не просила, но...

Он ускорил шаг, свернул на Олимпийский. Память услужливо подсунула подробности прошлой ночи, и Юра поежился, по телу пополз холодок. Он остановился перед стеклянным рекламным бордом, провел ладонью. Кажется, его отбросило сюда. Куда отлетел Отабек, он уже не видел, да и вообще ничего не видел.

— Рано ты сегодня. У тебя же вроде пара?

Виктор убирался в лаборатории, и без того стерильно чистой, протирал весы, и те тихо позвякивали у него в руках. Вчера их чуть не уронил Отабек, но успел перехватить, и Юра тоже машинально дернулся, скользнул пальцами по пальцам. Теплым, чуть мозолистым, от мотоцикла, наверно. А часом позже...

Он мотнул головой, сказал себе: ничего не было. И сегодня не будет.

Юра уперся бедром в стол, глянул хмуро на Виктора:

— Ничего нового не узнаю. Ты-то к проверке готов?

— А то. Документы все вылизал, не подкопаешься.

Юра ему поверил бы, если бы Виктор не тер столешницу с излишним даже для него энтузиазмом.

— Лучше не отлынивай. Бабло нам пригодится. А лаборатория и так сияет.

Виктор вздохнул, стянул перчатку, взялся за вторую, но передумал, спросил раздраженно:

— Чего пришел? Ты сегодня в ночную. Иди погуляй пока.

— Пойду. Но ты бы правда к проверке серьезнее отнесся.

Юра пошел к двери, остановился.

— Кстати. Насчет квартплаты. Мы с Юри задержим в этом месяце.

— Откуда ты свалился на мою голову? За какие грехи? — Виктор поднял глаза к потолку, вздохнул, взял Юру за плечо едко пахнущими антисептиком пальцами и выпихнул из лаборатории. Сам вышел следом.

Юра посмотрел, как недовольный Виктор устраивается за компьютером, бормоча, что стул твердый, комп тормознутый, а жизнь его вообще полный пиздец. Ну хоть сегодня с проверкой проблем не будет. Главное не забыть предупредить Виктора не жрать всякую хрень и дважды думать, прежде чем что-то сказать. 

С улицы «Спортивный» выглядел обманчиво пустым: нет силуэтов в окнах и снаружи никого. Юра неторопливо прогулялся мимо главного входа. Попробовать зайти, что ли? Или все же с черного?

Он обошел здание, нырнул к неприметной двери. Та легко открылась без малейшего скрипа. Хорошо работают работники, двери вон смазывают. Не то что некоторые. Сейчас-то Юра уже привык, а когда в первое ночное дежурство заскрипела дверь где-то на этаже — думал, коней двинет.

Он короткими перебежками пробирался по коридорам, прячась то от уборщиц, от которых несло моющими средствами на километр, похлеще чем от Виктора, то от прочих рабочих неопределенного вида деятельности. Благо, подсобок хватало. В одной из таких Юра нашел бесхозную форму. Великовата, но пойдет, полотенце на поясе закрутить — и вообще заебись. Из подсобки он вышел с ведром и шваброй, заткнул уши наушниками, чтобы никто не доебывался, и продолжил исследование местности. Чутье подсказывало, что цель близка, на этом этаже оставалась только одна непроверенная дверь, и Юра решительно взялся за ручку, подумал: только бы не женская раздевалка или, того хуже, душевая, там он и шваброй не отмашется. Проверил еще раз дверь на наличие табличек — зеро — и зашел.

Все же раздевалка. Женской одежды нет, вонь носков есть — повезло. Еще и пусто.

По плечу постучали.

Не пусто. Разве что это призрак «Спортивного», какой-нибудь Черный сторож.

Если бы.

В ушах взвыло «It's a trap!».

— Поздно, адмирал, — буркнул Юра. Вынул с сожалением наушники, аккуратно скрутил их, положил в нагрудный карман, сделав мысленную засечку не забыть забрать, и только потом медленно повернулся, натягивая дежурную идиотскую улыбку.

На него с любопытством взирал высокий парень в красной спортивной форме. С кленовым листком.

Канадец, чтоб его. Географию Юра в школе не пропускал.

Парень открыл рот, сказал что-то. Юра не понял, но по уебанскому произношению угадал французский, проворчал:

— Же не манж па сис жур. — Что в его интерпретации могло означать «Отъебись от меня уже», но канадец намек не уловил, спросил:

— Инглиш?

— Э литл.

Канадец немедленно залился соловьем, и Юра быстро бросил игру «Давайте поможем Плисецкому вспомнить школьный курс английского языка», отступил на шаг — от канадца подальше, к двери поближе. Еще на один.

Канадец замолчал, посмотрел вопросительно. 

Еще и вопросы задает, охуеть.

Юра попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, но все прогулянные уроки английского, спущенные на эксперименты в кабинете химии, дружно показали фигу, и он плюнул, брякнул:

— Пэр аспэра ад астра. Ин вино веритас. Сорри, профдеформация.

В коридоре совсем рядом звучали голоса. Один громкий и раздраженный, другой спокойный.

Юра вжался лопатками в дверь, завел руку за спину, повернул ручку — и на миг ему показалось, что он летит. Или падает, что было ближе к реальности. Его поймали за плечи, развернули.

— А я говорю, лучше отказаться, пока не поздно, — сказал первый голос, оборвался.

— Нет, — сказал за плечо Отабек коренастому мужчине. Тренер, наверное, заторможенно подумал Юра, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо с незнакомым острым выражением. Плотно сжатые губы, скулы как бритва — вдруг захотелось потрогать это все, убедиться в реальности, но Юра сбил мысль на подлете. Заголовок для желтой прессы охуенный бы был: «Скандал в благородном ледовом семействе! Уборщик лапает Героя Казахстана!».

Юра нервно хихикнул. Отабек отпустил его, сказал:

— Прости. Не знал, что прямо за дверью кто-то есть. Ты в порядке?

Юра кивнул, пробрался мимо Отабека и тренера и рванул по коридору, потом по лестнице, потом опять по коридору, пока не сбился с дыхания и не перестал окончательно понимать, где он. Дверь в ближайшую комнату была приоткрыта, и он нырнул туда, в компанию очередных тряпок и веников, давая себе время на передышку, грохнул кулаком о стену и сел прямо на пол.

Лицо Отабека, живое, подвижное, стояло перед глазами и не желало пропадать. А где-то на краю, на самой границе, всплывало и второе — мертвое, застывшее. Юра безуспешно гнал его прочь и все больше злился: на Отабека, на себя, на ебаное провидение или другую хуйню, которая решила, что весело будет поиграть с ним в игру и поставить день на повтор.

Из подсобки он вышел собранным серьезным молодым человеком, хоть сейчас в рубрику «Работник месяца», прошагал решительно по коридору и спустился на первый этаж. Сейчас он переоденется, заберет вещи и свалит из «Спортивного» нахуй. Все равно, если память его не обманывает, раньше трех Отабек отсюда не выйдет, не шухариться же по углам — Юра сверился с телефоном — почти два часа.

Память подвела его в другом. Двери внизу были отвратительно одинаковые: белые, прямоугольные и без указателей. С первыми двумя ему не повезло, за третьей оказалась искомая подсобка. Юра запинал форму куда-то под стеллаж с «Мистером Мускулом», прислушался: тихо. Путь свободен.

Шаги настигли почти у выхода. Юра оглянулся, уставился на Отабека с ведром и шваброй наперевес.

— Я тебя искал, — сказал Отабек, вручил ему орудие труда. — Ты забыл.

Юра мысленно застонал: внимательность зашкаливает, Плисецкий, не быть тебе шпионом. И уборщиком тоже, но это и к лучшему.

— Бросил бы там. У меня все равно рабочий день закончился.

Он распахнул ближайшую дверь и запулил туда ведро со шваброй, скрестил пальцы, чтобы там не оказался кабинет кого-то из тренеров или, того круче, каток. Заголовок «Перед КП одиночников лед разбит уборщиком, который не уборщик. Случайность или диверсия?» был еще провокационнее предыдущего.

Не задастся с медициной — пойдет в журналисты. Будет писать слоганы вроде «Ваша киска выпила б виски» пачками и грести деньги лопатой.

Отабек не торопился уходить, и Юра тоже замер. Очнулся, когда из-за угла послышалось раздраженное «Возьми уже трубку» и зажужжал телефон у Отабека. Тот чертыхнулся, полез за телефоном, передумал, схватил Юру за руку и затолкал туда же, куда недавно полетело ведро, шагнул следом.

Тесно и не видно нихрена. Но таки кладовка, понял Юра, толкнув локтем какие-то невидимые банки в попытке развернуться. Отабек тяжело дышал в шею, навалившись всем весом и не решаясь шевельнуться. Юра пихнул его наугад, получилось в живот, прошипел:

— Ты что творишь?

— Тихо.

— Чего это тихо? Эй!

На рот легла ладонь. Юра помедлил, примерился и укусил, несильно, но предупреждающе. Отабек охнул, но руку не убрал, погладил подушечками пальцев по губам. Прошептал на ухо:

— Пожалуйста. Это тренер, не хочу попасться. Я не столько тебя искал, сколько хотел сбежать от него. Будешь молчать?

Юра кивнул, и рука исчезла. Он крутанулся и сразу пожалел: теперь дыхание Отабека щекотало щеку. Какой идиот делает такие кладовки, куда один едва влезет, а двое только в какой-нибудь замысловатой позе из Камасутры?

И топят нещадно. Как у них весь лед не растаял в такой жаре?

— Подожди немного, сейчас он уйдет, и я тебя отпущу. 

Шаги начали удаляться, потом остановились. Телефон Отабека снова завибрировал. Юра попытался отодвинуться, задел шкафчик. Банки угрожающе стукнулись друг о друга, но хоть на голову не посыпались. Отабек вцепился ему в бедро, потянул на себя. 

— Тихо, говорю.

— Да понял я, — Юра сдался, ткнулся лицом куда-то в ключицу и глубоко вдохнул. Куртки на Отабеке не было, но знакомый тонкий запах кожи, похоже, давно слился с Отабеком, усиливаясь его собственным. Ну да, только с тренировки, так спешил отделаться от тренера, что душ принять не успел.

Рука на его бедре расслабилась, но не убралась. За дверью стихло, телефон тоже молчал, и Отабек отодвинулся наконец, насколько позволяла теснота подсобки, спросил:

— Ты меня сейчас понюхал?

— Я дышал! Скоро здесь закончится воздух, у меня начнется кислородное голодание, и я бухнусь в обморок. Что тогда будешь делать?

— Искусственное дыхание? — хмыкнул Отабек, открыл дверь. Света вдруг оказалось слишком много, и Юра прищурился, давая глазам привыкнуть, сказал:

— Нафига ты меня вообще в заложники брал? Тренер твой, вот и прятался бы сам. Я при чем? Или думаешь, я бы тебя сдал?

Отабек красноречиво промолчал. Юра закатил глаза.

— Что с уборщика взять?

— Из тебя уборщик, как из меня балерина. А я был ужасен в балете, когда им занимался.

Юра фыркнул, обошел Отабека, сказал про себя: скоро увидимся, только ты меня не заметишь, потому что я больше не буду так тупо палиться. Уже на улице сбавил шаг, задумался: куда дальше, сверился с часами. У него почти два часа до того, как Отабек уйдет с катка, у жертвы маньяка — меньше часа на то, чтобы покаяться во всех грехах и завершить земные дела. Вот только она об этом не знает.

Он как раз успеет добраться.

Посыпала морось. Юра ускорился, поспешил к козырьку метро, но вдруг остановился, оглянулся. На миг показалось, что лопатки прожигает внимательный взгляд, но Юра не заметил никого подозрительного. Ощущение вернулось, стоило отвернуться, и он решил не обращать внимания на невидимого сталкера. Пусть смотрит, сколько хочет, главное, чтобы под руку не лез. 

В этот раз он был внимательнее, запомнил даже, где произошло убийство. «Перекрестков» в Москве, конечно, дохрена, но тупик есть не за каждым. Гоша был прав: все, что выходило за рамки работы и учебы, Юру мало интересовало, но гугл знал все, хоть и нес иногда херню. Юра пересел на нужную ветку и через полчаса уже выбрался на поверхность, забурился в забитые пробками улицы.

В магазин он зашел за пятнадцать минут до часа икс, отчаянно надеясь, что репортеры указали точное время, а не округлили его, чтобы не заморачиваться. Иначе все коту под хвост.

Юра медленно прошелся по рядам, изучил стеллажи с новогодними игрушками. Покрутил в руках «дождик», набросил на шею, подумал: интересно, почему этот мудак всех режет ножом, а не душит, например? Вон как удобно, взял «дождик» втихаря, попользовался, незаметно положил обратно. В кармане удобно таскать опять же, это тебе не окровавленный нож. Что там сказал бы по этому поводу дедушка Фрейд?

Юра дернул плечами и повесил «дождик» к товарищам. Еще пара таких дней — и он сам маньяком заделается. Когда все закончится, он возьмет отпуск, как минимум на неделю. Когда все закончится...

Он заглянул в молочный отдел, зашел в мясной. Сзади что-то грохнулось, и он оглянулся. За полками мелькнуло красное, мимо пробежал охранник, бубня в рацию, и снова стало тихо, только громкоговоритель транслировал текущие акции. Юра вернулся к изучению мяса, перешел к рыбе, полез в карман за телефоном.

— Да, Юрочка? 

Виктор ответил после первого же гудка: верная примета, что занят чем-то, что не доставляет ему удовольствия. Когда он входил в раж, трезвонить можно было часами.

— Работаешь?

— Да уж не развлекаюсь. Голова уже раскалывается. Но ты же не за тем звонишь, чтобы слушать мое нытье?

— Нет, конечно. Хотел сказать, что заказал тебе пиццу, ее скоро привезут. Так что не жри всякую хуйню, например, сэндвичи из кофейни напротив.

Виктор закашлялся, уточнил задумчиво:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я купил сэндвич?

— Мысли читаю. Там лосось. Так что, если не хочешь блевать весь вечер, лучше выбрось. А еще лучше — положи в холодильник, я потом съем.

— Разве я не говорил, что холодильник сломался?

— Блядь, Витя, нам позарез нужно пройти эту ебаную проверку. Работай, солнце еще высоко.

Виктор что-то невнятно пробурчал в трубку и отключился. Юра набрал пиццерию, где они с Юри часто заказывали пиццу, дважды предупредил про отсутствие любых морепродуктов и рыбы и продиктовал адрес.

Одной проблемой меньше. К шести он успеет вернуться и провести Виктору инструктаж, что говорить, а что не стоит.

Он пошел на второй круг, лениво скользя взглядом по сторонам, говоря всем видом: хочу что-то не знаю что и буду ходить, пока не определюсь. Разглядывал людей вокруг, не пытаясь даже скрываться — все равно все всегда пялятся на других, ничего нового. Выцепил наконец требуемое: темноволосая девушка выкладывала на прилавок зелень и зыркала по сторонам. Не покупательница, значит, работница. Юра остановился рядом, поизучал ценники, спросил:

— Свежая?

Девушка отвлеклась от работы, глянула вопросительно. Юра ткнул во что-то жухлое, когда-то, наверно, зеленое, а теперь желтое.

— А вы как думаете? — она криво усмехнулась, вывалила следующую партию. — По акции уже.

Ага, по акции. А в мясном отделе, видимо, по акции то, что сдохло еще в прошлом году, когда близок следующий.

— Вам что-то подсказать? — девушка опустошила последний ящик и полностью переключила внимание на Юру. Он улыбнулся:

— Я похож на человека, которому нужны подсказки?

— Не знаю. Возможно. Иногда они нужны всем нам.

Ему так точно. И желательно заранее. Юра вдруг подумал, что вообще-то можно было вызвать ментов, схватили бы уже этого психа и дело с концом, но поздно теперь. Часы на стене показывали без пяти два. Девушка перед ним — Настя, он все же удосужился посмотреть на бейджик — явно никуда не торопилась и вовсю строила глазки, хотя должна была уже идти навстречу своей безрадостной судьбе. Юра снова поднял глаза на часы — четыре минуты — опустил их и нахмурился, увидев знакомую куртку. 

— Подожди здесь, я сейчас вернусь. Только никуда не уходи.

— Вообще я собиралась пойти покурить, пока охранник не видит, но ладно.

Настя картинно поправила укроп — или все же петрушку.

Юра завернул за стеллаж, в кондитерский раздел. Единственный человек в другом конце ряда сосредоточенно изучал упаковку печенья, поднеся ее к самым глазам. Юра хмыкнул, пошел к нему.

— Эй, я тебя узнал.

Отабек вздохнул и опустил коробку.

— Ты за мной следил? — с подозрением прищурился Юра. Отабек мотнул головой, взял теперь конфеты, помял в руках.

— С чего бы? Я тебя знать не знаю. Уже и в магазин зайти нельзя?

— В получасе от катка, где у тебя сейчас должна быть тренировка?

Отабек приподнял бровь, и Юра быстро прикусил язык. Нашли друг друга, два сталкера. Но у него хоть причина есть! Правда, он о ней никому не скажет, а то придется менять соседа, и вместо Юри окажется какой-нибудь Наполеон.

Отабек вдруг выругался, достал телефон, прижал к уху.

— Да! — Собеседник, похоже, в выражениях не стеснялся, как и не видел причины быть кратким. Отабек погулял взглядом по сторонам, остановил его на Юре, проговорил одними губами «Извини» и поймал за руку пробегавшего мимо консультанта. — Где здесь можно спокойно поговорить?

Громкоговоритель как раз выбрал момент, чтобы напомнить, что скоро Новый год и только здесь вы сможете купить набор прекрасных елочных шаров всего за двести рублей.

— Идите за мной.

Отабек пошел за девушкой, и Юра побрел следом. Она открыла какую-то дверь, и Отабек благодарно кивнул. Юра вздохнул, нашел взглядом Настю. Та теперь связывала зелень в подобие гирлянды.

 

— Друг? — она кивнула на дверь, за которой скрылся Отабек.

— Знакомый, — мрачно ответил Юра. Пошатнулся — сзади вдруг толкнули и унеслись на бешеной скорости, не извинившись. Он проводил взглядом спину в красной куртке, поморщился: охуеть манеры, повернулся к Насте. — Ты собиралась на перекур?

— Поздно уже. Охранник вернулся, теперь глаз с меня не спустит, придется терпеть до конца смены.

— Во сколько заканчиваешь?

— В четыре. А что?

— Думал, пригласить тебя куда-нибудь. Номерок дашь?

Настя захлопала глазами в два раза сильнее, продиктовала номер из сплошных семерок. Козырный какой, не надо заучивать по полгода, как обычно бывает.

Дожидаться Отабека Юра не стал. Разговор с тренером, похоже, затянулся, и тот не спешил возвращаться.

До вечера он будет цел, провалит короткую, а вот потом придется поднапрячься.

Пока что можно проветрить голову. И промочить заодно. Юра выругался и надвинул капюшон на глаза. 

Телефон потребовал внимания, когда Юра брел по парку, пытаясь разглядеть в воде последних уток; мигнул лицом Виктора, и Юра мазнул пальцем по экрану.

— Что?

— Вот так ты рад меня слышать? — кисло спросил Виктор. — Юр, тут такое дело...

— Что ты на этот раз сожрал? Ни на секунду оставить нельзя!

Юра ворвался в темный кабинет, включил свет. С дивана простонали:

— Я съел пиццу, но не думаю, что дело в ней. 

— А в чем?

— Голова разболелась, я принял таблетку...

— Из просроченной аптечки, — закончил Юра. Виктор ухмыльнулся, но слабо.

— Иди на «Битву экстрасенсов», что ты у меня забыл? Или ты видел, что сроки выдохлись? Мог бы и сказать.

— Не думал, что просроченной таблеткой можно травануться.

— Бывает. Наверно, — Виктор закашлялся, спросил: — Отпустишь? Работы нет на самом-то деле, за весь день один клиент.

— Что с тобой делать. Вали, разберусь.

— А проверка?

— Сказал же, разберусь.

Он засунул Виктора в такси, вернулся в кабинет, построил башню из конспектов и включил компьютер, не забыв первым делом проверить сохранность трудов Виктора. 

Лилия явилась ровно в шесть, смерила его непроницаемым взглядом с головы до ног. Юра ответил тем же, глядя прямо в глаза. Как в дикой природе: отведешь взгляд — проиграешь.

— Виктор Андреевич?

— Он самый, — Юра нервно потрогал волосы, почесал нос. Волосы он щедро залил лаком, который откопал в шкафчике Виктора, и для полной картины сбрызнул найденным там же одеколоном. Получившейся смесью ароматов можно было травить мух не хуже, чем дихлофосом. Нос чесался нестерпимо, но Юра терпел, напоминая себе о благах, которые они смогут купить за деньги, полученные от Лилии, или кто там босс в ее шаражке.

— Вы моложе, чем я представляла.

— Хорошо сохранился, — Юра улыбнулся и предложил Лилии руку. — Устроить вам экскурсию?

Он провел ее по всем комнатам, ответил на все вопросы и уже похвалил себя, когда Лилия завела разговор о финансировании. То, что он нихрена не понимает, Юра узнал довольно скоро, попытался выкрутиться, но сдался, как только Лилия села за комп, открыла таблицы и начала спрашивать уже предметно.

— Скоро мы с вами свяжемся, — холодно сказала она на прощание.

Мы вам перезвоним. Ваше мнение очень важно для нас.

Юра вздохнул, подумал: легче придумать теневой бизнес, чем выбить бабло официально.

Делать здесь больше нечего.

— Определились с заказом? — Мила с замазанным тоналкой синяком заправила прядь за ухо, постучала карандашом по блокноту.

— Американо и ваш фирменный сэндвич.

— О, уже знаете о нем? Только сегодня добавили в меню.

— Вот и попробую.

— Что-то еще? — Мила оглянулась через плечо на плазму, крикнула. — А ну быстро переключили обратно! Сколько раз говорить! — И тут же снова повернулась к Юре и мило улыбнулась. — Люблю фигурное катание, вот-вот выступления начнутся, но кому-то же позарез надо посмотреть футбол. 

— Ты им спуску не даешь.

— А как иначе.

Мила отошла, прислала с заказом вместо себя неуклюжую официантку. Юра приготовился уворачиваться от снарядов, но ему повезло: кофе и сэндвич совершили вынужденную посадку на столе, а не у него на коленях.

На экране зрители уже рассаживались по трибунам. Юра утопил в кофе ложечку, откусил от сэндвича и окончательно забыл о еде, как только на лед вышел первый участник, а потом следующий — тот самый швейцарец, который должен был оказаться на вершине подиума. В фигурке Юра разбирался на уровне прочитанных вчера в википедии статей, и на его нетренированный взгляд откатал тот действительно хорошо, хотя комментатор все равно говорил что-то о помарках.

Краем глаза наблюдая за происходящим, Юра потянулся за телефоном.

— Привет. — Голос Насти звучал бодро и воодушевленно, но едва заметно подрагивал. Юра усмехнулся: молодец, Плисецкий, еще одну спас сверх нормы, возьми с полки пирожок и получи бонусную экспу. — Надолго ты пропал.

— Работа. — На экране канадец не докручивал один прыжок за другим под дружное рыдание затянутых красным трибун. — Ты уже освободилась?

— Давно. Приглашение в силе? Я бы сходила куда-нибудь развеяться.

— Есть пожелания? — Юра нахмурился. Комментатор сбивчиво что-то объяснял, за щебетом Насти до Юры долетали отдельные слова: «снялся с соревнований», «тренер», «никаких комментариев». Мила за стойкой разочарованно присвистнула, и Юра поймал ее взгляд, поманил к себе, сказал в трубку: — Подожди секунду, пожалуйста. Что происходит? — кивнул на экран, когда Мила подошла.

— Алтын снялся.

— Что? Почему?

— А я знаю? Сам слышал: тренер отказался комментировать.

Камера как раз в этот момент выхватила лицо тренера — бледное, острое, со стиснутыми в нитку губами. В груди сжало, и Юра сделал глубокий вдох, насильно проталкивая воздух в легкие.

Что-то не то.

— Я перезвоню.

Он досмотрел трансляцию. Швейцарец ожидаемо занял первое место, канадец — последнее. Отабек не появился, тренера тоже больше не показывали.

Настю он набрал, уже вернувшись в морг — проверить, все ли в порядке, и забрать рюкзак. Развалился в кресле, пересчитывая гудки, пока строгий женский голос не посоветовал оставить сообщение на автоответчике.

Дозвониться получилось с третьей попытки.

— Привет. — В этот раз голос Насти дрожал ощутимее и звучал тише.

— Все хорошо? 

Нихуя не хорошо, это Юра понял еще до того, как услышал ответ.

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю. Мне правда нужно сейчас отвлечься... — она помолчала, будто собираясь с силами, и снова заговорила, но слова тонули во всхлипах. — Просто тяжелый день... Вся эта полиция, распросы, кто куда ходил, кто что видел... А я ведь тоже собиралась пойти покурить и пошла бы, если бы ты меня не задержал... На его месте могла быть я!

— Стой! Да подожди ты! — Юра так резко выпрямился, что хрустнули позвонки. — Ты сейчас себя до панической атаки накрутишь. Я буду считать, а ты слушай меня и дыши.

Он дождался, пока Настя перестала всхлипывать, пока улеглось ее дыхание.

— Успокоилась?

— Да.

— Тогда давай еще раз заново. Что там у тебя случилось?

— Не у меня. У магазина, где я работаю. Ты же знаешь, что в городе маньяк? Знаешь, конечно, о нем во всех новостях трезвонят...

Настя еще говорила, но Юра уже не слушал, вскочил на ноги.

Что там сказал Виктор? Всего один клиент? Юра тогда не обратил внимания, ведь он успел привыкнуть, в прошлые дни так и было. Но сегодня... сегодня не должно быть никого!

Юра вылетел в коридор, столкнулся с вышедшим из лифта мужчиной. В неровном свете единственной лампы лицо тренера Отабека казалось восковой маской с провалами на месте глаз. 

— Здравствуйте. Мне сказали, можно будет зайти позже, забрать вещи и...

Юра прошел мимо, толкнул плечом, убирая с дороги. В ушах звенело: быстрее-быстрее — будто он мог успеть, мог что-то исправить.

Минуя лабораторию, сразу в холодильник. Юра зажег свет, посмотрел на прицепленную к двери таблицу, в нижней строке которой размашистым почерком Виктора было выведено «8 ноября, 14:43», сглотнул собравшуюся во рту горькую слюну.

— Извините...

Юра вздрогнул: шагов за собой он не слышал, но тренер Отабека был тут же, стоял, сжимая руки в кулаки. Упрямый. И усталый до паутины морщин в уголках глаз и рта.

Можно и поболтать. Но не с ним.

Ящик со скрежетом выехал, и сзади рвано выдохнули, пошатнулись, но Юра не заметил, сейчас он видел только мертвенно-бледное лицо перед собой.

Блядь.

Дверь за спиной открылась и закрылась, в коридоре кто-то пытался выплюнуть легкие, а Юра не сводил глаз с тонкого шрама под челкой и аккуратного, почти хирургического, разреза на горле. Виктор такие выводил недрогнувшей рукой, когда хотел попугать студентов, а потом передавал скальпель главному смельчаку.

— Что же тебе так не везет? — задумчиво проговорил Юра. — Или это мне не везет? Не нужно было ее спасать, да? Тогда ты был бы жив. А так жива она, а ты мертв. Закон сохранения энергии или как там его?

Юра помолчал, сказал горько:

— Зря ты попросил о помощи меня. Попросил бы Виктора. Почему я?

Шум в коридоре стих. Юра скосил глаза — ручка дернулась, но так и не опустилась. Тот, кто стоял за дверью, хотел войти, но медлил.

Юру вдруг окатило яростью. Он не хотел ничего этого и не просил. Почему он должен проживать этот кошмар раз за разом? Пусть тот, кто решил поиграть с ним в игру, возьмет обратно свои ебучие правила и запихнет в задницу, глотку или куда посчитает нужным. А Юра с удовольствием поможет.

Он отвернулся. Отдать вещи тренеру и покончить с этим. Все. Хватит с него.

Дверь приоткрылась.

За спиной шевельнулись. Юру окунуло в холод, до вздыбившихся волосков на руках. Он врос в пол, не решаясь сделать шаг.

Не оборачиваться.

Горячая ладонь Отабека прижимается ко рту, не давая закричать.

Ледяные пальцы берут запястье в кольцо, тянут к себе. В холодильнике — кто бы мог подумать! — холодно. Отабек, наверно, замерз, пока ждал его здесь, а Юра не знал, что нужно поторопиться.

Не оборачиваться. Как в дикой природе: оглянешься — и тебя поймают, вопьются когтями в горло и сожрут с потрохами.

Юра медленно повернул голову. Та отказывалась двигаться, словно заклинило шарнир, но он заставил, через хруст в шее.

Отабек смотрел испытующе, спрашивая без слов.

Он может отказаться. Тогда все останется бесконечным кошмарным сном. От такого просыпаешься без сил, в липком поту, но уже к завтраку забываешь. Все останется в прошлом, о котором можно больше не думать. Он сможет — не думать.

Нужно просто покачать головой, слева направо и обратно. Или не двигаться. Бездействие — тоже действие. Юра чувствовал, что дело идет на секунды. Можно просто отвести глаза — как в дикой природе — и проиграть.

Он сделал вдох, как перед самым глубоким нырком, и кивнул.

***

— Меня не будет дома весь день.

Юри отвлекся от телевизора, оглянулся на него. Петя воспользовалась моментом, выхватила у него из рук чипсину и забилась под диван, утробно рыча.

— Большие планы?

— Не такие масштабные, как у тебя.

— А какие у меня планы?

— Кино, вино и домино? «Турандот» и «Ростелеком»? Сестра уже прилетела?

Юри моргнул, пробормотал:

— Я рассказывал? Не помню.

— А я говорил вчера: не пей столько.

На лице Юри отразился такой ужас, что Юра чуть не расхохотался, но удержал на лице серьезное, или скорее скорбное, выражение. Лавхейт Юри и алкоголя давно был ему известен. На студенческих гулянках Юра был редким гостем, хоть одногруппники и звали, но на парочку попал. На одной такой и познакомился с Юри. Тот сперва отсиживался в углу, после десятого бокала шампанского карабкался на стол, а потом рассказывал о своей нелегкой жизни на смеси японского и ломаного русского, пока Юра размышлял, куда сбежать. И сбежал бы, если бы не вцепившаяся сбоку девица с курса. Наутро Юри ничего не помнил, как и большая часть присутствующих, но с Юрой ему не повезло: пил он мало, память у него была хорошая, а камера на телефоне — еще лучше. Пришлось налаживать дружеские отношения, во избежание.

— Юрио...

Юра подцепил ланчбокс и отправил в рюкзак, надел куртку, сказал Юри:

— Можешь не спешить с оплатой в этом месяце. Я на мели, Виктора предупредил, он не против.

Ложь во благо, подумал Юра, перескакивая через три ступеньки за раз. Ему не сложно, а итог все равно один. Может, и с Отабеком сработает? Хотя в этом случае результат хотелось изменить.

Вчерашняя тактика оказалась ошибочной. Та, что до нее, — принесла плоды, если бы не воля случая. Больше Юра не собирался дать разыграться теории вероятности. Достаточно повторить успешный сценарий и просто не появляться в заведомо проигрышных локациях. Как в компьютерной игре — сохранился, умер, загрузился и все заново, с новыми собранными данными.

Кстати о собранных данных...

Юра попытался притормозить, но не успел, дверь уже открылась, и его по инерции вынесло вперед, впечатало прямо в велосипед. Сосед снизу пошатнулся, Юра схватил его за плечо, но тоже не удержался на ногах, полетел кувырком следом. Дутая куртка смягчила падение. Красная. Юра сжал в кулаке ткань, подумал: как кровь. Из Отабека вчера, наверно, натекло много крови. Если перерезать горло — секунда и все? Или успеваешь еще прочувствовать боль?

— Эй! — Сосед пошевелился, и Юра встал, подумал: как жук, который упал на спину и не может перевернуться. Протянул руку.

— Прости, Антон, задумался.

Он поднял велосипед, привалил к двери. Поймал в спину обиженное:

— Андрей вообще-то.

Юра пожал плечами. Всех помнить — голова лопнет, у него и так крыша уже едет от бесконечных повторений.

Сосед еще что-то говорил, пытаясь отряхнуть куртку, зашипел от боли, когда оперся на правую ногу. Неудачно, наверно, упал на бедро, а Юра своим весом добавил. Жаль, но что уж теперь. В следующий раз я не забуду, пообещал мысленно Юра и тут же одернул себя. Никаких «в следующий раз», все закончится сегодня. У него на руках все козыри, разве может что-то пойти не так?

— Хотите попробовать наш новый сэндвич? Фирменный.

Мила улыбалась ему. Кукла, подумал Юра, заведенная кукла, с шестеренками внутри вместо сердца и других небесполезных органов. Приученная говорить и делать одно и то же снова и снова, снова и снова, пока не закончится завод. Если вскрыть ей грудину, что он увидит: легкие или часовой механизм?

Ладони засаднило. Юра разжал кулаки, изучил удивленно следы от ногтей, он и не заметил, когда впился ими в ладони. Сказал:

— Нет, только кофе. Два американо.

— Удачного дня!

Юра поймал проходящую мимо неуклюжую официантку, сказал: осторожнее. Та испуганно моргнула, кивнула и тут же перевернула поднос на мужчину за столиком. Юра раздраженно цокнул языком.

Сломанная кукла. Такую либо чинить, либо убирать на чердак, с глаз долой.

Юра мотнул головой, прогоняя странные мысли. Лучше бы он еще вчера это сделал. Влево-вправо и обратно — и никаких проблем. Писал бы сейчас тест по хирургии, к которому так и не успел подготовиться, под неусыпным оком Амбры, и горя не знал. Кроме перспективы завалить этот самый тест.

— Кофе!

Виктор радостно выхватил у него стаканчик, отхлебнул, спросил разочарованно:

— А сэндвич?

— Разобрали.

— Все?

— Все, от которых твое лицо не покроется сыпью и мне не придется тебя подменять.

— Вообще-то сегодня твоя смена. Так хорошо отметил выходной, что забыл?

— Мне нужен отгул, — сказал Юра, обернул пальцы вокруг стаканчика, грея. Виктор приподнял бровь.

— Когда?

— Сегодня.

— И ты предупреждаешь меня, как положено, за три дня и в письменном виде? Или — постой-ка! — нет. И даже сэндвич зажал для человека, который трудился не покладая рук, пока ты прохлаждался.

Юра вытащил из рюкзака ланчбокс, вручил Виктору.

— Вот. Можешь съесть. Юри хорошо готовит. Но про отгул я не шутил.

— Ладно, — Виктор сунул нос в ланчбокс и, похоже, остался доволен. — Но потом я с тебя не слезу. Будешь работать без выходных.

— То есть ничего не изменится.

Юра махом допил кофе, оттолкнулся от стены.

— Я еще загляну сегодня. Запомни: никаких сэндвичей из кофейни напротив. И таблетки из аптечки не пей, она просрочена.

— Ты не мог раньше сказать? Придет проверка, приебется, а я только руками разведу.

— Блядь, проверка!

Юра окинул Виктора оценивающим взглядом. Если провести полный инструктаж, вложить ему в рот то, что нужно сказать, и приодеть, Лилия растает. Но это можно сделать и позже. А лучше присутствовать лично, чтобы иметь возможность вовремя заткнуть и направить в нужное русло.

— Я еще загляну, — повторил Юра. Виктор хмыкнул, впихнул ему пустой стаканчик.

— Выбросишь по пути.

На улице Юра остановился, посмотрел в одну сторону, в другую.

«Спортивный» или «Перекресток»?

Красная или синяя таблетка, Нео?

Он резко развернулся. Обойдется в этот раз и без проложенного в гугл-картах маршрута, с первого раза запомнил.

Кольнуло сожаление, но Юра затолкал его поглубже. 

Настя его о помощи не просила. Отабек просил. Выбор очевиден.

Но кое-что сделать он может.

На вызов ответили почти сразу.

— Добрый день. Чем могу помочь? — спросил дежурный голос, не поймешь, мужчина или женщина. 

— Я хочу сообщить о преступлении.

— Вы стали свидетелем преступления?

— Да. То есть нет. Оно еще не произошло. — Юра закусил губу. Как объяснить, чтобы его не сочли сумасшедшим?

— Вы стали свидетелем разговора о готовящемся преступлении?

— Да, — с облегчением выдохнул он. — Я подслушал разговор убийцы и... кого-то еще.

На том конце помолчали, зашуршали бумагой.

— Подробности, пожалуйста.

Юра рассказал все, что знал, назвал место и время и положил трубку.

Еще почти час. Полиция успеет. Настя останется жива. Отабек тоже, ведь сейчас он на катке и раньше трех не выйдет, а там его уже перехватит Юра с давней байкой про фаната. И повторит уже пройденное, только по Олимпийскому они больше не поедут.

Он покрутился возле «Спортивного». Отабек вышел, когда Юра уже подумывал, а не пробраться ли ему внутрь, просто чтобы погреться. Отабек не смотрел по сторонам и, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг, и Юра ненавязчиво сунулся под руку, охнул и шатнулся — несильно, чтобы его успели поймать.

Отабек поймал, сказал сконфуженно:

— Прости. Не заметил тебя.

Юра вздрогнул, но уже не от холода, а от этого глубокого низкого голоса. Вчера Отабек говорить не мог. Сегодня все было по-другому.

— Забей. Я сам ворон считал. Слушай... — Юра старательно округлил глаза. — Ты же Отабек Алтын?

— Да. А ты..?

— Юра. Твой давний фанат. — Отабек склонил голову набок, и Юра предложил, подрагивая теперь непритворно от ветра. — Давай заскочим куда-нибудь? Всегда мечтал с тобой познакомиться. У тебя же есть ежемесячный план по общению с фанатами?

— Откуда знаешь?

— Ты в каком-то интервью говорил. Я еще подумал тогда: когда-нибудь в этот план впишусь я.

— Ладно, — кивнул Отабек, и Юра снова удивился той легкости, с которой он согласился. Сам бы он никогда так не сделал. А вдруг подозрительный незнакомец окажется маньяком с ножом за пазухой или, того хуже, «дождиком»? Хотя Отабек, наверно, привык к фанатам, готовым на что угодно, чтобы привлечь его внимание, вот и не дергается. — Как ты относишься к мотоциклам?

— Боюсь! Ужасно! Больше, чем грозу, собак и темноту вместе взятые. Давай пешком, а?

— Холодно же.

— Ты прав, — Юра хмыкнул и потянулся к Отабеку. — Поэтому я заберу у тебя шарф!

— Вся конспирация насмарку, — пожаловался Отабек, но шарф снял, закрутил Юре вокруг горла, и тот моментально поднял его повыше, зарылся носом, вдыхая знакомую смесь запахов. Поднял голову, неохотно выныривая обратно. Отабек внимательно смотрел на него, скользя взглядом по лицу, на секунду — Юре показалось — задержался на губах, и наконец остановился на глазах, сказал: — Ты странный.

— Это плохо? — уточнил Юра, и Отабек улыбнулся.

— Нет. Скорее любопытно.

Они прогулялись по улице, пока Юра не сдался и не заныл, что хочет в тепло и два литра горячего чая. В метро гуляли сквозняки, но по крайней мере через десять минут они уже входили в кофейню. Юра предпочел бы другое место, но решил оставить инициативу Отабеку хоть в чем-то. 

— Вы у нас скоро пропишетесь, — подмигнула Юре Мила, клацнула ручкой. — Американо?

— Да. И сэндвич. — Юра вдруг понял, что ужасно хочет есть, тоскливо вспомнил отданный Виктору ланчбокс.

— А вам?

— То же, что и ему.

Мила кивнула и отошла. Отабек сцепил пальцы, устроил на них подбородок и уставился на Юру немигающим взглядом. Юра пригладил волосы, спросил:

— Что?

— Расскажешь о себе? А то ты обо мне много знаешь, я о тебе не знаю ничего. Нечестно.

Много, мысленно согласился Юра, все, что вывалили на него гугл, википедия и ютуб. Хотя раз уж фанат, значит, у него и фотки должны быть, и вырезки из журналов, и постеры, и что еще там собирают шизанутые сталкеры, чтобы дрочить потом по ночам.

Юра хмыкнул, откинулся на стуле и начал:

— Я Юра и я работаю в морге...

Он уже рассказывал про дедушку и то, как впервые понял, что хочет быть врачом, — в садике, во время игры в доктора, с возрастом ничего не изменилось, только добавились определенные кинки, когда зазвонил телефон, выдал неопределенный номер.

— Слушаю.

— Юрий Плисецкий?

— Да, а...

— Вы оставляли сегодня заявку о готовящемся преступлении?

Юра чертыхнулся, отодвинул телефон, изучил еще раз надпись «Не определено» вместо номера. Если бы он хотел, чтобы его привязали к заявке, то назвался бы еще в тот раз. Анонимная анонимность, мать ее.

— Возможно, — осторожно согласился он. — А в чем дело?

В трубке помолчали, пошуршали, а потом недовольный голос отчеканил:

— А дело в том, что не было никакого преступления. Только время зря потратили и людей погоняли. Когда тебе в следующий раз станет скучно, придумай другое развлечение, мальчик, а то мы ведь тебя найдем, если понадобится. Шутник.

Юра уставился на замолкнувший телефон, буркнул:

— Ну охуеть теперь. — Постучал пальцами по столу, задумался. Странно, что маньяк не дал о себе знать. Ничего ведь не изменилось, да и не должно было. Разве что... Юра вздохнул: ну конечно, ебанутые менты выдали себя, маньяк их заметил и решил не высовываться. Как угрожать мирному населению — это мы умеем, а как работать под прикрытием, так у нас лапки. Вот если бы он был ментом...

Хотя, может, дело и не в этом. Какие еще есть варианты?

Отабек кашлянул, напоминая о себе. Юра посмотрел на него, подумал: Отабек, наверно, умный. В интернете писали, что фигуристы часто меняют прыжки на ходу, просчитывают комбинации и баллы прямо во время выступления. Отабек скорее всего тоже так делал, и если до сих пор не налажал и не разбил лоб о бортик во время сложных математических подсчетов, значит тупым как валенок быть не может.

— Слушай. — Юра наклонился вперед. — Вопрос. Если бы ты был маньяком и уже наметил следующее убийство, железно без пизды, что могло бы тебя остановить?

— Если прямо железно, то ничего. Ну разве что ногу сломал бы или под машину попал. — Юра нервно хихикнул, и Отабек спросил: — А кого ты собрался убить?

— А? Да не, я не про себя, придурок. Я для...

— Друга?

— Теста. Завтра сдаю. По криминологии. Психология маньяков, вся херня. Вот я и думаю: они же чокнутые все, семь пятниц на неделе, захотел — убил, захотел — в чебуречную пошел. Да?

— По-разному, я думаю. Если убийство спланированное, тогда нет. Если в состоянии аффекта, под влиянием секундного импульса... тоже по-разному. Может убить, может успеть остыть и передумать. Маньяки часто заранее выбирают жертву или место.

— Тоже криминалистику изучал?

— Детективы в самолете читаю.

Юра обдумал слова Отабека, потом еще, пока не начал закипать мозг.

Ебись оно все конем! Передумал — не передумал, его не касается. Смертью меньше — и хорошо!

Когда закончился чай, Отабек с сожалением глянул на телефон и встал. Надо же, и не трезвонил, удивился Юра, куда только тренер подевался? Отабек будто прочел его мысли, сказал:

— Я его выключил. Приятно было отвлечься, но пора возвращаться.

— Пора? — Юра подскочил следом, стряхнул крошки с джинсов. — Прямо пора-пора? Выступление же вечером.

— Вечером, — подтвердил Отабек. — Но я бы еще позанимался.

— Тренер мозг выебет, если не вернешься? — мгновенно скис Юра. В этой схватке он заведомо проиграл.

Отабек отвел взгляд.

— Да нет. Наоборот. Карим счастлив будет, если я не приду, снимет — и дело с концом. Но я не хочу так.

Иллюзорный тренер погрозил пальцем и растаял, а Юра решительно поймал Отабека за локоть.

— Слушай, ты слишком редко общаешься с фанатами, чтобы так быстро от них сбегать.

Если совесть его и грызла, то совсем немного. Лидирующих позиций Отабек все равно не займет, черт его знает почему, Юру это по-прежнему удивляло. Так что толку от его тренировок чуть, а вот с глаз исчезнет, и кто его знает, что там на катке — может, просто острые лезвия коньков и твердый лед, а может, канадский маньяк с милой улыбкой, жутким акцентом и топором за спиной.

— Только тихо, — зачем-то шепотом сказал Юра и закрыл дверь. Отабек кивнул и тут же уронил что-то, Юра присмотрелся: уродливую подставку для зонтов в виде когтистой лапы. Виктор лично выбирал, не иначе.

— Прости, — прошептал Отабек. Юра махнул рукой и повел его в гостиную.

После полутемной прихожей свет ударил по глазам особенно ярко. Юра прищурился в попытке вернуть зрению резкость и ойкнул, когда на плечи обрушилось тяжелое и вдруг стало нечем дышать.

— Забираться в чужую квартиру среди бела дня, что за люди! — Тяжелое оказалось еще и громким. Хватка немного ослабла, но теперь охнул Отабек. — Ой, Отабек Алтын.

Его окончательно отпустили, и воздуха оказалось слишком много. Юра закашлялся, проморгался и зло уставился на растерянную высокую девушку.

— Мари, я тут подумал...

Юри всегда умел появляться вовремя. Его лицо удивленно вытянулось.

— Юрио? Ты же говорил, что тебя весь день не будет дома.

— Это не повод таскать в наш дом баб.

— Она моя сестра.

— Я его сестра, — подтвердила Мари. Теперь она казалась кроткой, будто не заламывала секунду назад Юре руки в железном захвате, попутно пытаясь придушить.

— Хрен вас, японцев, разберет, — буркнул Юра и прошагал на кухню, передумал, вернулся и увлек за собой Отабека. Юри и Мари неслышно проскользнули следом. Японские ниндзя, мать их.

— Юрио, а... — Юри выразительно показал глазами на Отабека, который излишне внимательно изучал пейзаж за окном и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Юра хлопнул его по плечу: расслабься, мол, чувак, чего ты — и Отабек длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы, попробовал улыбнуться, без особого успеха.

— Ты все правильно понял. Это Отабек. Отабек, это Юри, мой сосед, и, видимо, его сестра.

Юри и Мари заговорили одновременно, но Юра не прислушивался, занырнул в холодильник в поисках съедобного, выловил за лапу преследовавшую схожие цели Петю. Холодильник был почти пуст, как и всегда под конец недели, но Юра обнаружил таинственный сверток, которого с утра там не было, с такими же таинственными бутербродами. Один протянул Отабеку, но вовремя вспомнил про спортивную диету и отвел руку. Отабек оказался проворнее, выхватил бутерброд и сразу откусил кусок побольше, отсекая все возможные возражения. Юра и не собирался сопротивляться.

— Я думал, никого не будет, — сказал Юра, когда они снова вышли на улицу. План отсидеться дома с треском провалился. Юри и Мари, как истинные фанаты фигурки, завалили Отабека вопросами, и скоро даже Юра, сосредоточенный на уничтожении остатков еды в холодильнике, почувствовал себя неудобно и вытащил Отабека из квартиры под воодушевленные пожелания удачи. — Они на самом деле неплохие, Юри по крайней мере, просто по фигурке тащатся.

— Я заметил, — губы Отабека дернулись и снова сложились в прямую тонкую линию. Юра вдруг подумал, что он идет странно: медленно, чуть подволакивая правую ногу. И лоб весь в испарине. Юра понаблюдал еще немного и притормозил, взял Отабека за рукав.

— Эй, ты чего? Болит что-то?

Отабек сделал серьезное каменное лицо, потом еще серьезнее и поморщился. 

— Мари по колену стукнула, когда я попытался ее от тебя отцепить. Пройдет.

— А если нет? — Юра встревожился. Вдруг из-за больной ноги Отабек и скатится в низ турнирной таблицы? Хотя в прошлый раз он с Мари не встречался. В смысле в позапрошлый, вчера ему вообще не повезло...

Голова снова пошла кругом от избытка информации, и Юра заставил внутренний голос заткнуться, пока он окончательно не потерял связь с реальностью. Нужно забыть про все прошлые версии Отабека и работать с нынешней.

— Пройдет, — уверенно сказал Отабек, покосился и отвел взгляд, когда Юра поднял глаза. Юра отвлекся, чтобы пнуть камешек, обернувшись, поймал еще один внимательный взгляд и нахмурился.

— Что?

Отабек не ответил сразу, будто подбирая слова или размышляя, стоит ли вообще говорить, что у него на уме; спросил:

— Ты веришь в дежавю?

Юра вздрогнул, спрятал лицо в шарф. Отабека, так и не отдал. 

— Что в него верить? У меня такое чувство, что этот день повторяется уже в сотый раз и это не предел, — неразборчиво пробормотал Юра, выплюнул шарф. Все, теперь он точно его, кто захочет забирать обратно вещь, которую кто-то обслюнявил. Блядь. — Сорри, я постираю и верну.

Отабек дернул головой, словно и не слышал, сказал тихо:

— Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что мы уже встречались.

Юра застыл, уточнил осторожно:

— А сам день тебе ничего не напоминает?

Отабек покачал головой, и он выдохнул. Не то, значит. Но все равно любопытно. Кажется, их с Отабеком связь была чем-то более сильным, чем просьба о помощи рандомного мертвого чувака. Не то чтобы с Юрой каждый день подобное случалось.

— Астральная связь? Прошлые жизни? — Юра хмыкнул. — У тебя в роду ведьм не было?

— Нет. Шаманы были, — Отабек усмехнулся и пошел бодрее. То ли нога прошла, то ли он пытался контролировать себя — по лицу не разберешь ведь нифига. 

— Судьба тогда, — фыркнул Юра и тут же шикнул на себя. К черту судьбу, никакому року он не даст довести начатое до конца.

Он сдал Отабека на руки не очень довольному тренеру, заглянул мельком на арену, где разминались одиночники. Канадец вращался в центре, словно хотел пробурить во льду дыру, страдальчески заламывая руки. С дальнего края за ним наблюдал блондин с тренером. 

Жаль, что на соревнование не попасть уже. Билеты явно давно раскуплены, а от цен с рук, которые предложил гугл, у Юры зашевелились волосы. Даже если он будет пахать вместо Виктора месяц и выбьет из Лилии гуманитарную помощь, придется продать почку.

Лилия! Он хлопнул себя по лбу, бросил последний взгляд на лед, где блондин подъехал к канадцу, и теперь они выписывали восьмерки, хохоча и пытаясь подрезать друг друга, и вылетел на улицу.

Надо было у Отабека спросить и окончательно спустить легенду о фанате в унитаз. Наверняка Отабек смог бы провести и без билета. Но чего уж теперь.

Юра снял с носа шарф и набрал Юри.

Все-таки японцы — страшные люди, а фанаты еще хуже, с досадой подумал он минутой позже. У тебя просьба, Юрио? Конечно-конечно, что хочешь. Что? Билет на «Ростелеком»? Прости, не смогу. Давай лучше сеппуку ради тебя сделаю? Через месяц, после финала Гран-при.

Виктор ему не обрадовался, но хоть выгонять не стал. Слишком занят был полированием весов, которые и так можно использовать вместо зеркала.

Под ногу что-то закатилось, Юра нагнулся и поднял черный тюбик.

— Это что?

Виктор мельком глянул в его сторону.

— Подводка вроде. Гоша заходил. Работы нет, ему скучно.

— А нахрена он с собой Анькину подводку таскает?

— Анькину? — Виктор ухмыльнулся. — А, ну да, ты же еще не бывал на наших предновогодних корпоративах, невинное летнее дитя. Ничего, в этом году исправим это упущение.

— И что вы делаете? — полюбопытствовал Юра, покрутил в руках тюбик и отправил на стол в груду непонятного хлама, как это Виктор еще не разгреб. Вот бы сфотать... Юра полез в карман, но Виктор глянул остро, и он неохотно отложил телефон.

— Красим ресницы губной помадой и наряжаем наших менее удачливых друзей из холодильника, что же еще.

Юра фыркнул, уселся на высокий стул, подтянув к себе ноги, и спросил:

— Витька, а помнишь, ты говорил, что в фигурке шаришь?

— Я говорил? — удивился Виктор, взялся рассеянно за чашу, и та звякнула, завалилась набок. Юра отвел глаза.

— Ну да. Ты же и сам катался.

— Это когда это я так разоткровенничался? 

— Да ты каждый раз как бухнешь, пиздишь как не в себя, — Юра потарабанил пальцами по столу, поймал укоризненный взгляд Виктора. Точно, грязными немытыми руками по стерильно чистому столу. Виктор взялся зубами за перчатку, потянул вниз, и Юра тяжело сглотнул. Предупредительный выстрел, руки за голову и не двигаться. Поднял послушно руки. Виктор кивнул и расслабился.

— Было дело. А чего это ты вспомнил?

— Да из-за Юри, ну это сосед мой, в твоей же квартире живет, мог бы и заучить.

— Мне тебя достаточно. Второго такого я не потяну.

— Он не такой. — Юра махнул рукой, не давая увести разговор в сторону. — Он фанат фигурки, по телику весь день фигурка, в интернете тоже. Вот я и подумал…

— Что?

Юра завис. Мастер плавно подвести разговор к нужному вопросу, Плисецкий, молодец-молодец. Виктор смотрел на него выжидающе, и Юра выпалил:

— Если фигурист в лидерах и фаворит у судей, то что может пойти не так? Из-за чего он может проиграть?

Виктор цокнул языком.

— А какое вступление было. Сам как думаешь?

— Были бы идеи, не спрашивал бы.

— Да из-за чего угодно. Коньки новые и неудобные или свои разношенные плохо наточил. Лед не так залили. На катке не освоился. Свет не так упал и ослепил. О постороннем задумался и отвлекся от прыжков.

— Охуеть помог.

— Какой вопрос… Все мы люди, Юра, идеальных нет. — Виктор прищурился и приложил палец к губам. — А за кого это ты переживаешь? Кто там у нас нынче в фаворитах? Леруа? Алтын?

— Неважно, — быстро оборвал его Юра и тут же понял, что зря: ухмылка Виктора стала откровенно хитрой. 

— Алтын, значит. Интересно катает, технично, но по эмоциям провал.

— И вовсе не… — Юра прикусил язык, повозил старательно ладонью по столу, постучал по весам, сбросил на пол ежедневник Виктора. Не помогло. Виктор, не спуская с него глаз, перегнулся через стол, поймал за запястье.

— На «Ростелеком» идешь?

— Билетов нет уже давно. 

— В интернете все есть.

— Я еще не получил Нобелевку по медицине, чтобы их купить, подожди пару лет.

Виктор отпустил его и хмыкнул.

— Думаю, мы сможем решить этот вопрос.

— Сначала звонишь и отменяешь встречу. Потом звонишь и назначаешь. Как всегда ветер в голове, Виктор.

Блондин, которого Юра сегодня уже видел издалека и мельком, еще раз прокатил по горлу имя Виктора, сместив ударение, и отступил в номер, впуская их.

— Столько планов, а жизнь такая короткая, — пожал плечами Виктор, то ли не заметив, как дернулся от его слов Юра, то ли сделав вид. Он сбросил пальто на кресло, сам опустился в него же и закинул ноги на журнальный столик. — Виски есть?

— Само собой. Я готовился.

Виктор взял стакан, поболтал льдом.

— А ты? Крис?

— Не пью перед выступлениями.

— Зря. Прочищает голову. — Виктор отсалютовал ему стаканом и махом опрокинул содержимое в себя. — Кстати, я вас не познакомил. Крис, это Юра, мой ассистент. — Юра поморщился, но промолчал. — Юра, это Крис Джакометти, мой друг.

— Каждый раз печалюсь, как в первый, когда ты так говоришь, mon cher.

Юра посмотрел на Криса внимательнее. Фамилия показалась ему знакомой и, покопавшись в памяти, он выудил ее на поверхность.

Тот самый швейцарец с первой строчки турнирной таблицы!

Крис поежился, и Юра перестал сверлить его взглядом.

— Крис, дружище, у тебя билетов на сегодня не завалялось случайно?

— Насмешил. Откуда?

— А у Адриана?

— Раздал давно все.

— А у тренера?

— Виктор, — Крис вздохнул. — В чем дело? Не припомню, чтобы ты раньше рвался на зрительские трибуны.

— Я и не рвусь. Это не мне.

Виктор покосился на Юру, и он сразу вскинул голову.

— Я-то чего? Сказал, в интернете трансляцию посмотрю. — Юра подумал и исправился. — Дома. По телику. В интернете будет лагать.

— Это совсем не то! — Виктор картинно вытянул руку, и Юра приготовился к красочной речи. Тот не подвел. Смотреть по телику или интернету — совсем не то, Юрочка, так ты не прочувствуешь дух соревнования, не сольешься в экстазе со множеством незнакомых, но близких по духу людей, и вообще гуляй, пока молодой, а не протирай диван дома. Юра отключился, когда Виктор пошел на второй виток.

Крис, с усмешкой наблюдавший за ними, сжалился.

— Ладно, пару билетов я заныкал.

Виктор прервался на полуслове и ослепительно улыбнулся, сказал Юре.

— Говорил же, я могу решить любую проблему.

Юра не стал уточнять, что проблемы изначально не было. Если Виктора не поощрять за редкое желание помочь ближнему своему, омудачится окончательно.

— Любую проблему, говоришь? — повторил Юра, когда они вернулись на работу, отцепил приколотую к двери записку. Пришлось постараться — шпилька так глубоко вошла в дерево, что он уже подумывал оторвать листок, а ее оставить как украшение.

Виктор заглянул ему за плечо, изучил прямой, как палка, почерк и застонал.

— Проверка. Я совсем забыл. Яков Давыдович разозлился, наверное.

— Скорее Лилия Сергеевна.

— А?

— Дочитай хоть. — Юра пихнул записку Виктору и открыл дверь. Обнаружил на столе еще одно послание, на сей раз более краткое: «Работаете, засранцы?» — замысловатым Гошиным почерком.

Виктор продолжал сокрушаться о загубленной карьере и потерянных деньгах — и виноват в этом, конечно, Юра, а не он, это же не ему резко приспичило сходить на «Ростелеком». Юра молчал в редком порыве тактичности, но начинал уже закипать, когда пришел курьер с билетами, и Виктор быстро забыл о трагедии вселенского масштаба.

— Ну и хрен с этой проверкой, — легкомысленно сказал он и надел пальто. Зачем снимал только, как будто кто-то здесь собирался работать и вообще задерживаться. Юра невольно порадовался, что клиентов сегодня не было. И не будет. — Пойдем.

— Рано еще.

— Сразу видно, что ты никогда не бывал на соревнованиях. Интересное начинается еще до начала выступлений.

Юра не видел ничего интересного в том, чтобы толкаться среди толпы и фотографироваться в фойе «Спортивного» и на фоне арены. Виктор придерживался иного мнения, сделал пару селфи на фоне российского флага, попытался подтащить брыкающегося Юру и сдался, объявив, что он не патриот. Юра притворился, что ему стыдно.

Места Крис нашел удачные. Юра огляделся по сторонам, но знакомых лиц в зале не увидел. Смешно было с его стороны думать, что он заметит Юри и Мари в такой куче народу. Кто бы мог подумать, что у фигурки столько фанатов. Юра о ее существовании вообще не задумывался до вчерашнего дня. Сегодняшнего. Наступит завтра — и он снова забудет.

Если наступит.

Он понял, что ошибся, стоило на лед выйти первому участнику. Юра засмотрелся на прыжки, нарочито ленивые скольжения, каскады и черт знает что еще. Сидящий сбоку Виктор сыпал терминами и не затыкался ни на миг, но Юра пропускал его болтовню мимо ушей. Хватит с него и Википедии.

Кое в чем Виктор оказался прав. Впечатление вживую было несравнимо с просмотром роликов на ютубе, даже в самом лучшем качестве.

Трибуны оживились, когда на лед вышел Крис. Виктор подался вперед, следя за прокатом с неподдельным интересом и — Юра удивился — какой-то горечью, считывавшейся в заломе губ и складке на лбу. Виктор почувствовал его взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся, шепнул, будто боясь потревожить музыку.

— Мы соревновались когда-то. Так давно, как в другой жизни. — Он отвернулся обратно ко льду, зашевелил губами, и Юра понял, что Виктор подсчитывает баллы. 

Как мало на самом деле он знает о Викторе. Юра мысленно сделал заметку исправить упущение позже.

Отабек вышел на лед предпоследним. Скользнул глазами по трибунам, и на миг Юре показалось, что их взгляды пересеклись, но Отабек сразу отвернулся, рассеянно кивнул на последние наставления тренера и нахмурился. Потом кивнул в последний раз, уже самому себе, будто принял окончательное решение, и выехал в центр, принял начальную позицию.

— Сосредоточен, это хорошо. Его сильная сторона. Но... — Еще успел услышать Юра шепот Виктора, когда музыка накрыла его и опрокинула с головой. В ней не было плачущей флейты и рыдающей скрипки, только гремящие барабаны. Иногда прорывалось фортепиано, и Юра тщетно пытался вдохнуть глубже, когда следующая порция ударов опять вышибала воздух из груди и легкие начинали гореть.

Отабек катал резче, чем запомнилось Юре по его прошлым выступлениям. Не танцевал на льду, как фигуристы до него, не соблазнял, как Крис, а шел на войну, заведомо сомневаясь в результате, но не отступая. Рвал пытавшиеся уйти в плавность движения и прыгал так высоко, что у Юры кружилась голова, и он не замечал, что впился пальцами в руку Виктора и в подлокотник и забыл, как дышать.

Во второй половине музыка замедлилась, потекла лиричнее, и что-то неуловимо изменилось. Юра больше не видел боевых стягов, не слышал криков раненных врагов. И Отабека тоже больше не видел. Тот прыгнул тройной, но не докрутил, приземлился на колено, тяжело дыша, и выправился, но было видно, что далось ему это нелегко. Виктор рядом что-то пробормотал, и Юра наклонился ближе, переспросил:

— Что?

— Ты спрашивал, почему фаворит может запороть выступление. — Голос Виктора почему-то звучал зло. — Например, из-за травм.

— Разве с травмами не снимаются с соревнований?

Виктор хохотнул:

— Это большой спорт, Юрочка, здесь не всегда действуют согласно правилам и здравому смыслу, а часто и вопреки. Но Алтын... идиот! — Он повернулся к арене, и Юра тоже посмотрел туда. Музыка стихла, и Отабек замер на месте, задрав голову и выбросив вверх подрагивающий кулак. Юра закрыл глаза, и его накрыло зловещей давящей тишиной, прежде чем зрители взорвались аплодисментами. Он присоединился к ним, подумал: Отабек мог проиграть битву, но не войну. Они еще поборются вместе, если понадобится. Хотя если дело и правда в травме, Юра бессилен.

Он скосил взгляд на Виктора.

— Ты уверен, что у него травма?

— Правая нога. Колено или голень. Не самая свежая, иначе не смог бы выйти на лед, но период реабилитации еще не завершен. А теперь не мешай, дай на любимчика судей вблизи глянуть.

По льду скользил знакомый канадец. Он поднял руку, приложив ладонь к уху, и фанаты на затянутых красным трибунах завопили громче. Замолчали только когда заиграла музыка, и канадец с первых нот сорвался в четверной.

— Хорош. Понимаю судей, — сказал Виктор и больше за все выступление не проронил ни слова, так и застыл с открытым ртом, когда канадец начал лажать так, что Отабеку и не снилось. Захлебывающиеся от восторга фанаты теперь рыдали и ругались на смеси французского и английского. Юра краем глаза следил за происходящим на льду, но думал об Отабеке. Его походке после близкого знакомства с Мари. И — Юра нахмурился — о первом дне. Казалось, целая вечность прошла, воспоминания поблекли в сравнении с недавними. Юра напряг память, позвал:

— Виктор. — Его проигнорировали, и Юра повысил голос, дернул для верности за рукав. — Виктор!

— Чего тебе? — Виктор все еще выглядел ошарашенным, но уже взял себя в руки.

— Что за лекарство такое — «Новакон»?

— Может, «Новаком»?

— Один хрен.

— Сильное обезболивающее. Опиат. 

— Фигуристам его можно?

— Нет, конечно. Мне казалось, его вообще запретили выписывать, слишком сильное привыкание вызывает. Жаль, боль гасит охрененно.

Юра подумал о рецепте, спрятанном во внутреннем кармане куртки. Все сходится.

На мониторах появилась турнирная таблица. На первом Крис, на последних — Отабек и канадец. Юра встал, потянулся, сказал Виктору.

— Ты в морг?

— И тебе хорошо провести вечер, — Виктор моментально скис. — Хоть бы работы было немного.

Ее не будет, хотел сказать Юра, но передумал. Виктору нельзя расслабляться.

Ему самому тоже.

Кладовку с униформой он нашел быстро. Репортеры еще не отпустили последних жертв, а Юра уже прошагал мимо, насвистывая и помахивая шваброй в такт, прокрался в раздевалку. Никого. То ли уже разошлись все, то ли еще и не приходили. Юра уселся на лавку и приготовился ждать.

Прошло полчаса, но никто так и не появился. Юра уныло изучил кеды в сотый раз — под руку официантке не попал, а все равно грязищей заляпаны. Не зря идея светлых кед для московского ноября казалась ему сомнительной, хоть и заманчивой.

Сбоку мелькнула тень. Юра вскинул глаза и уткнулся взглядом в темный андеркат и закрывшуюся дверь.

— Отабек! Стой!

Он промедлил всего пару секунд, но в коридоре Отабека уже не было. Звякнул за углом лифт, и Юра помчался туда, загрузился во второй.

На верхних этажах Отабека не оказалось. Юра ураганом пронесся по коридору, решительно толкнул дверь с табличкой «Вход воспрещен» и вышел на крышу.

Отабек стоял на дальнем краю и смотрел в небо, потом опустил голову и посмотрел вниз, туда, где еще гудели, как потревоженный улей, неразошедшиеся зрители. Юра сделал шаг, второй, не спуская глаз с андерката, не аккуратного, как днем, а растрепанного, с широкой спины в простой черной майке. Придурок, выбежал без куртки под холодный ноябрьский ветер, смотреть холодно. Больше ничего видно не было, на крыше было темно, луна скрывалась за низкими тучами, обещавшими скорый дождь, если не снег. Немного света давал только огромный рекламный щит с соседней многоэтажки.

Под ноги попалась какая-то банка, Юра раздраженно пнул ее, и та с громким звяканьем покатилась вперед. Отабек даже не оглянулся, словно и не заметил. Он все так же смотрел вниз. У Юры побежали мурашки по коже, он позвал:

— Отабек!

Голос прозвучал сипло, он сам себя почти не услышал, прокашлялся и сказал:

— Постой, не надо. Это не конец света. 

Тот не ответил, поднял снова голову и уставился в черное небо. Юра осторожно продолжил:

— Все еще можно исправить.

— Что можно исправить? — спросил Отабек, хриплым незнакомым голосом. — Что ты понимаешь!

Он наконец обернулся. Юра старался разглядеть выражение на его лице, но его скрывала тень. Он шагнул вперед, и Отабек вскинул руку, пошатнулся.

— Стой где стоишь! Исправить... ничего уже не исправить! Ее не вернешь!

Юра уже не слышал. Неоновые буквы на соседней крыше мигнули, выхватили смуглую дрожащую руку в переплетении чернил.

Татуировки!

Это не Отабек! В голове всплыло другое имя, почерпнутое из прочитанных статей. Юра заговорил, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее.

— Не делай этого, Джей-Джей.

— Я и не собирался, — спокойно ответил тот. Он немного запинался, и Юра с удивлением понял, что Джей-Джей пьян. Когда успел, выступление только закончилось. — Хотел подышать свежим воздухом, подумать о вечном, а тут ты! Чего тебе надо, а? Если автограф или фотку, приходи позже, я сейчас немного не в форме. — Джей-Джей отвернулся, глянул на шумную улицу внизу. — Думаешь, было бы больно? Может, я бы ничего и не успел понять. Может, я закрыл бы глаза, а потом открыл и увидел ее. И все было просто дурным сном. Кошмаром, который забывают утром. Плохие сны ведь забывают? 

— Забывают. Джей-Джей...

Юра постарался незаметно сократить расстояние между ними. Еще пара шагов — и он сможет схватить Джей-Джея за руку и оттащить от края. И устроить такую взбучку, что тот быстро выкинет из головы все суицидальные мысли и вообще станет трезвенником.

Один. Еще...

— Стой! Не подходи ко мне!

Джей-Джей отшатнулся и вдруг ойкнул. Юра успел еще увидеть, как изумленно округлился его рот, выцепил краем глаза отлетевшую в сторону банку, когда Джей-Джей нелепо взмахнул руками и исчез из виду.

— Джей-Джей!

Он подбежал к краю, замер, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-то внизу и одновременно вернуть на место поднявшийся к горлу тошнотворный ком. На улице уже собиралась толпа.

Юра никогда еще так быстро не бегал. Он бесцеремонно растолкал зевак, пробрался к Джей-Джею. Тот сидел на земле и непонимающе крутил головой по сторонам, потирая затылок, как ребенок, которого оставила мать, и он не понимает, где он и что нужно делать.

— Придурок! Ты как?

Юра мигом ощупал его взглядом в поиске видимых повреждений: сбитые костяшки и ободранные ладони — Джей-Джей, похоже, успел сгруппироваться. Джей-Джей потряс головой, подумал и ответил:

— Нормально. Башкой только саданулся обо что-то по пути. — Он задрал голову и спросил так удивленно, что Юра едва сдержал нервный смешок. — Вроде высоко же было, нет?

— В рубашке родился. Пьяным море по колено. Выбирай, что нравится.

В кармане запищал телефон. Юра достал, мазнул машинально по экрану.

— Юра.

— Откуда у тебя мой номер? — Джей-Джей снова почесал затылок, и Юра чуть отодвинул телефон, спросил: — Болит?

Джей-Джей покачал головой, встал неуверенно на ноги. Его больше не шатало, наверно, весь хмель выветрился за недолгий полет.

— Перед глазами немного плывет, — пожаловался Джей-Джей.

— Скажи спасибо, что у тебя еще есть глаза, — проворчал Юра. — Тебе бы к врачу.

— Да ну.

— Я врач, — неожиданно сказал стоящий рядом мужчина, и все вокруг, будто выжидая, когда кто-то из них первым подаст голос, заговорили.

— Я уже позвонила в скорую!

— Все так неожиданно произошло. У меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло!

— Вы же Жан-Жак Леруа? Как так вообще получилось?

Юра проводил взглядом Джей-Джея, которого сразу несколько человек довели до скамейки. Кто-то сунул ему воду, а мужчина, представившийся врачом, оттянул веко и изучил зрачок, поднял вверх два пальца.

— Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Два...

Юра вздохнул с облегчением, вспомнил про зажатый в кулаке телефон и вернул его к уху.

— Ты еще здесь?

— Да, — невозмутимо отозвался Отабек. — Если ты занят...

— Я не занят. Так откуда у тебя мой номер?

— От Мари.

— Откуда у нее мой номер? Откуда у тебя ее номер? — Юра хмыкнул. — Ладно, забей. Ты еще в «Спортивном»?

— Нет, в кофейне, где мы были днем. 

— Жди. Скоро буду. — Юра опустил глаза, наткнулся на фирменную нашивку «Спортивный», повторил: — Да, скоро. Никуда не уходи! Закажи мне там пока чего-нибудь.

— Хорошо.

Юра рванул обратно к «Спортивному», надеясь, что в последний раз.

— Вы у нас скоро пропишетесь, — встретила его на пороге Мила. Синяк на скуле уже темнел, сводя на нет всю маскировку тональником. — Пора начинать делать вам скидку как постоянному клиенту.

Юра улыбнулся ей и прошел вглубь зала. Сел напротив Отабека и тут же накинулся на сэндвич, пробормотал невнятно:

— Шпашибо, — проглотил кусок и пояснил: — Жрать хочу умираю, вокруг сплошные стрессы.

Отабек промолчал, откинулся на стуле и, как показалось Юре, немного расслабился. Из позы ушла скованность.

Ты все равно охуенный, хотел сказать Юра. Хоть и дурак, выходить на лед с непролеченной травмой, кто же так делает.

Но вместо этого он сильнее вгрызся в еду и заговорил только когда доел и повода для молчания не осталось:

— Я был сегодня на «Ростелекоме».

— Знаю. 

— Увидел меня, значит?

— Почувствовал. — Отабек покрутил в руках чашку, повел пальцем по кромке. — Разочаровался?

Юра замотал головой.

— Нет. Ты был крут. Просто...

— Просто?

— Зачем ты выступал с травмой?

Отабек с любопытством глянул на него.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я же врач. Будущий. — Слова Виктора впечатались, будто выжженные железом, и Юра повторил, как попугай: — Правая нога. Колено или голень. Травма не самая свежая, но недолеченная.

— «Битва экстрасенсов» дальше по коридору, — ухмыльнулся Отабек.

— Еще и на обезболивающем сидишь. «Новакоре» каком-нибудь.

— «Новакоме».

— Да блядь. — Ему определенно нужно пропить курс витаминов для памяти. Хотя дело скорее в том, что он замотался, как никогда в жизни. — Ты совсем дурак, да?

— Мама говорит, я самый умный.

— Не верь этой женщине, мистер «Не умный, зато красивый».

Отабек улыбнулся и расслабился окончательно, поднял глаза на Юру, впервые за вечер.

— Красивый, значит?

— Я ничего не говорил. — Юра изобразил замок на губах и посерьезнел. — Не выходи завтра на лед.

— Юра...

— Это не последнее соревнование в твоей жизни и даже не последний сезон. Восстановишься — и нагнешь их всех.

— Говоришь как Карим. Правда, другими словами.

— И он прав!

Отабек вздохнул, посмотрел в сторону — туда, где крутилась за кассой и что-то напевала Мила.

— Отабек!

— Я подумаю, — ровно сказал Отабек, и Юра понял, что ни о чем он думать не собирается, все уже решил, и Юре его решение не понравится. Отабек запустил ладонь в волосы, разрушая идеальную, волосок к волоску, прическу. Сейчас Юра недоумевал, как умудрился перепутать его с Джей-Джеем, пусть со спины и почти в полной темноте. — Надо развеяться. В клуб, что ли, съездить, — он потянулся за телефоном, и Юра вздрогнул, поймал его за руку.

— Не надо в клуб. — Голова отчаянно отказывалась соображать в поиске альтернативы получше, и он пошел по проверенному пути. — Показать тебе, где я работаю?

Юра напрягся, как только они вышли из лифта. Из кабинета доносились голоса и тихое позвякивание бокалов. Юра оглянулся на Отабека, приложил палец к губам, подкрался к двери и распахнул ее ногой.

— Я всегда знал, что ты ныкаешь бухло на работе!

Виктор прервался на полуслове и поморщился. Сидевший на диване Крис поперхнулся, покосился на Виктора.

— Твой ассистент всегда ведет себя, как твоя мамочка?

— А говорил, что не пьешь. — Отабек прошел в комнату за Юрой. Крис отсалютовал ему бокалом.

— До выступлений не пью, после — пожалуйста.

— Еще завтра же выступления, — встрял Юра, повернулся к Отабеку и упрямо проговорил одними губами: «Но не у всех». Отабек сделал вид, что не понял. 

— Да что тут, шампанское. Как вода.

— Детишки, идите поиграйте в другом месте, — раздраженно сказал Виктор, напомнил Юре: — У тебя сегодня выходной. — Отабека он узнал, конечно, но и бровью не повел. Юра не дал себе обмануться: завтра утром его ждет допрос похлеще, чем тест Амбры. Если завтрашнее утро...

Он тряхнул головой, выплюнул челку и заявил:

— Именно поэтому я хожу, где хочу, и делаю, что хочу.

— Я и не знал, что у тебя все дни выходные. Иди в лабораторию или холодильник и там хоть на голове танцуй.

— Ладно, пошли, — Юра взял Отабека за руку, потянул за собой. — А то он до утра будет бубнить, как старикан.

Виктор за спиной возмутился, но Юра уже захлопнул дверь, усмехнулся.

— Он мне это припомнит, не сомневайся.

В лаборатории было пусто, тихо и спокойно — хоть где-то за весь этот сумасшедший день. Юра оперся бедром о стол и чуть не растекся по нему весь, когда расслабилось задеревеневшее тело.

Отабек прошелся по комнате и остановился перед Юрой, изучая его лицо. Кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и подошел еще ближе, наклонился, опершись ладонями о стол.

Нужно отодвинуться, лихорадочно подумал Юра, и подался вперед, закрывая глаза и ловя чужое дыхание.

Странно все получается, но чего там, сегодня и день ебанутый. Завтра будет лучше.

Завтра.

Отабек не поедет в клуб и не погибнет. Завтра наконец наступит.

Юра распахнул глаза и поднял руку, останавливая Отабека, погладил пальцами по губам.

— Прости, — смущенно сказал Отабек. Он выглядел как человек, выдернутый из долгого желанного сна. — Я думал, что правильно считываю сигналы. Видимо, ошибся.

— Не ошибся, просто... завтра. — Отабек вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Юра пояснил. — Завтра ты поцелуешь меня. Вечером. В восемь.

— Юр.

— Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание или нет?

Отабек заколебался, медленно кивнул:

— Пойду. Но хочу, чтобы ты знал: меня еще никогда так не шантажировали.

Юра довольно улыбнулся.

— Еще пожалеешь, что связался.

— Не пожалею.

И тон еще решительнее, чем когда говорил, что готов к соревнованиям.

Какая вообще разница: сегодня — завтра. Он хочет поцеловать Отабека сейчас, и он сделает это сейчас!

Юра качнулся вперед, но замер, услышав грохот в коридоре, а следом веселый голос Гоши.

— Вернулись? Принимайте гостя!

Он ослышался. Он точно ослышался. Юра уставился на Отабека, протянул руку — настоящий, теплый, но если не он, тогда кто?

— Работа? — с пониманием спросил Отабек. — Не буду отвлекать.

Юра как в тумане слушал, как скрежещет все ближе каталка, достал телефон, прокрутил новости. Авария на Тверской, крупная авария на Олимпийском. Серьезно пострадавших нет. Очередная жертва маньяка. Он вздрогнул и открыл статью. Молодой парень, информации по минимуму, еще не успели нарыть, только место преступления и приблизительный возраст жертвы. Но в прошлый раз его не привозили.

— Мог бы и отозваться, — с укором сказал Гоша, проталкивая каталку в лабораторию. Дверь все пыталась закрыться, и Отабек придержал ее. Гоша с любопытством глянул на него. — Пополнение в штате?

— Нет, — Юра облизнул пересохшие губы, кивнул на каталку. — Кто там?

— А кто ж его знает, — пожал плечами Гоша, потянул за язычок молнии. — Сейчас будем выяснять. Шел по улице, упал на ровном месте. Прохожие вызвали скорую, но врачи не смогли помочь и позвонили мне. Сказали: кровоизлияние в мозг. Вообще странно, молодой совсем.

Гоша сдвинул брезент, и Юра вцепился в каталку, чтобы удержаться на внезапно ослабевших ногах. За спиной судорожно выдохнул Отабек.

Джей-Джей выглядел так же, как и пару часов назад. Ни царапины, подумал Юра, почему же…

— Господи, Джей-Джей, — голос Отабека подрагивал, и Юру затрясло сильнее. — Как? Почему?

Юра замотал головой: неважно, как, почему и кто виноват.

Ему просто нужно уйти отсюда.

— Куда собрался? — Гоша преградил ему дорогу. — А работать кто будет?

Юра попробовал отодвинуть его плечом, но Гоша замер, как скала. 

— Эй.

Не оборачиваться.

— Послушай.

Хватит с него.

Гоша охнул и схватился за живот, куда секундой раньше прилетел локоть Юры, отшатнулся.

— Совсем сбрендил?

Плевать. Ручка двери уже холодила пальцы.

— Что за шум?

Виктор поймал его за плечи, отрезая последние пути к отступлению, спросил:

— Какого хрена здесь происходит?

— Юрец с катушек окончательно слетел. Драться-то зачем?

— Юр, ты в порядке?

Это ты в порядке, хотел спросить Юра. Вон, ни кровинки на лице, сам сейчас в обморок грохнется, и на Джей-Джея старается больше не смотреть.

Он тоже не будет.

И тут же нарушил обещание. Ничего не изменилось: бледное лицо, закрытые глаза.

Показалось?

Юра расхохотался. Да у него действительно начинает ехать крыша!

— Юрочка, что с тобой? — Виктор обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза, сильнее сжал руки на плечах. Юра выдрался из стальной хватки, покосился на Джей-Джея.

— Говорить не будешь? И отлично!

Он потянулся за бланком. Если покончить с этим поскорее, засунуть Джей-Джея в холодильник и запереть дверь, а лучше облить морг бензином и сжечь к херам, вечер можно будет считать не окончательно испорченным. Хотя на романтику уже не тянет.

— Послушай.

По спине пробежал холодок. Юра посмотрел на окаменевшего Отабека, шурующего по портмоне Гошу — наверно, раньше достал или врачи отдали, на встревоженного Виктора, мертвого Джей-Джея. 

Джей-Джей смотрел на него.

Нет.

Юра моргнул, но наваждение не спало. Джей-Джей беззвучно шевельнул губами, и он сорвался с места, накрыл ладонью холодные губы.

— Замолчи!

— Помоги мне.

Его пытались оттащить. Гоша вопил что-то о том, что Плисецкий рехнулся. В ухо тяжело дышал Виктор.

Я же спас его, устало подумал Юра. Почему все так обернулось?

Он закрыл глаза.

***

— И тебе доброе утро, Курт. Завались уже, без тебя херово.

Юра пихнул телефон дальше по кровати, не рассчитал силы, и тот пролетел через комнату, стукнулся о стену и, хвала всем богам, заткнулся. В отличие от Пети, которая судя по грохоту, брала дверь штурмом. Юра застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку, отлепился, только когда стало нечем дышать, перевернулся на спину.

— Охуели вы там все, что ли? — сказал он в потолок. — Каждый день куча людей дохнет, мне их всех спасать? Напарника хоть выдайте, будем ехать крышей на пару.

Петя сменила тактику на заунывный вой, подсунула лапу под дверь, вцепилась когтем с другой стороны и застряла, замяукала жалобно. Юра вздохнул, признавая поражение, и встал: отлежаться не получится, и убежище из одеяла так себе. Ему начинало казаться, что даже если он забаррикадируется в комнате и просидит в ней весь день, луна войдет в дом Козерога, Юри вдруг решит, что жизнь — боль и лучше самоубиться, на последних силах подползет к его двери и попросит о помощи. Или Виктор сожрет чертов сэндвич с лососем и в полуотключке наберет его номер.

Хотя это у него вряд ли получилось бы, подумал Юра, выудив из-под батареи телефон. Поперек экрана красовалась трещина-хер-заклеишь, включился телефон с третьей попытки, издевательски мигнул и снова потух. Юра постучал по нему ногтем, покрутил в руках, но помогло не сильно: телефон включился, но реагировал через раз.

— Падла. А как же краш-тесты на ютубе? Как падать с дома — это мы можем, а как с кровати — так сразу пиздец.

Прямо как Джей-Джей.

Юра зевнул, потянулся и отцепил-таки Петю от двери.

— Доброе утро, — Юри подвинулся на диване и протянул Юре тарелку с чипсами. — Оно же доброе?

— Не сказал бы. Мари уже приехала?

— Да. Я рассказывал?

— Ага, — Юра отправил одну чипсину в рот, вторую отдал пожиравшей его глазами Пете. Глянул на экран: Отабек скользил плавно и легко. И не скажешь, что у него травма. Фокус сместился и теперь показывали Джей-Джея. Он что-то оживленно обсуждал с фигуристом, которого Юра смутно помнил по прошлому вечеру. Тот, видимо, сказал нечто забавное, потому что Джей-Джей откинул голову и засмеялся, а камера перескочила на разминающегося Криса. — Идете на «Ростелеком»? Давай Виктору позже в этом месяце за аренду заплатим?

Юри вытаращился на него. Юра хмыкнул и пошел собираться.

Действовать наугад он больше не будет. Юра открыл заметки на телефоне, почесал нос. Что он помнит из вчерашнего дня?

Аварии предотвратить он не сможет, да в них и не погиб никто. Главное — самому туда не соваться и Отабека не пускать. Юра набрал: Тверская, Олимпийский, задумался. Настя вчера выжила, но это скорее была воля случая и топорность действий дорогих правоохранительных органов. Неплохо бы убедиться, что и сегодня с ней все будет в порядке.

Под третьим пунктом он записал Джей-Джея и тут же стер. Во все предыдущие дни Джей-Джей был жив, пока вчера Юра не влез под руку. Если не трогать, все с ним будет хорошо. Насколько может быть все хорошо с человеком, который ни с хуя сажает «бабочек» вместо четверных, думает на крыше о вечном в компании банки пива и решает, прыгнуть или нет. Ничего хорошего. Юра снова вписал Джей-Джея и поставил знак вопроса.

Виктора, Лилию и Милу он влепил в один пункт, дописал соседа снизу, глянул на часы и убрал. Он уже задерживается из-за этого дурацкого списка, значит, с соседом не столкнется. Добавил сюда же вторую жертву маньяка — она то была, то нет, непонятно почему, но проверить стоит.

Последним он записал Отабека с тремя восклицательными знаками, сохранил и отложил телефон в сторону.

Юри ждал его в гостиной, меряя ее шагами и изредка зависая возле телевизора, сказал, когда вошел Юра:

— Ты правда не против?

— Я-то что, главное, чтобы Виктор был не против.

Виктор, да.

В метро нещадно сквозило, и Юра натянул капюшон пониже, забился в самый дальний угол вагона и полез в гугл.

Гугл знал о Викторе Никифорове неожиданно много. Юра поразглядывал фотки юного Виктора с длинными собранными в хвост волосами, всего в перьях и стразах, ухмыльнулся, открыл видео. Ютуб тормозил, но урывками ему удалось просмотреть пару роликов. В последнюю очередь Юра полез в статьи. Пятикратный чемпион Европы и мира, призер Гран-при. Установил мировой рекорд в короткой и произвольной программах, а в следующем году побил его. Несокрушимый Виктор Никифоров.

Юра открыл последнюю статью пятилетней давности. «Лебединая песня Ледяного принца». Непобедимый Виктор Никифоров покидает лед из-за серьезной травмы ноги, весь фигурнокатательный мир рыдает вместе с нами и надеется на его триумфальное возвращение в следующем сезоне. Но ни через год, ни через два, ни позже Виктор не вернулся и вообще, казалось, исчез с радаров, и пресса вынужденно переключилась на других фигуристов.

Юра засунул телефон в карман и уставился на мелькающие тени за окном. Вспомнилась неожиданная злость в голосе Виктора, когда тот заметил травму Отабека. Тогда Юра удивился, как он догадался, теперь все стало ясно: просто Виктор прошел через то же сам и отлично осознавал, чего может стоить такое выступление.

Автоматический голос повторил название остановки, и Юра вздрогнул, подхватился с места, протиснулся сквозь толпу и выехал в закрывающиеся двери. 

— Хотите попробовать наш новый фирменный сэндвич? — Мила улыбнулась ему. Ее рука замерла над кассой. Юра мотнул головой, сказал:

— Пробейте еще один кофе и лимонад.

— О. Вам с каким вкусом?

Юра посмотрел на часы у нее над головой. Секундная стрелка медленно проползла полкруга.

Три. Два. Один.

— Вот с этим. — Он обернулся и подхватил с подноса проходящей мимо официантки два стакана. Та возмущенно ойкнула, и Юра послал ей улыбку, пожал плечами. Официантка закатила глаза и снова скрылась за стойкой.

Мила хихикнула.

— Хорошая реакция. Что-то еще?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Донесете? — Мила с сомнением кивнула на три стакана, и Юра усмехнулся, толкнул лимонад к ней.

— Это тебе. Хорошего дня.

— Вам тоже!

— Кофе! — Виктор выхватил у него стаканчик, как только Юра вышел из лифта, посмотрел выжидающе. Юра дернул плечом, и Виктор погрустнел, все же уточнил: — А перекусить?

— Закончилось.

— Все?!

— Все, от чего тебя не разнесет до размеров слона.

Виктор надулся, и Юра со вздохом полез в рюкзак, достал ланчбокс. Виктор быстро потянулся за ним, но Юра проворно отвел руку, сказал:

— Отдам при двух условиях.

— Маленький противный шантажист, — сокрушенно сказал Виктор, помолчал, сканируя ланчбокс в его руке. Юра покрутил им так и эдак, и Виктор сдался. — Слушаю.

— Во-первых, мы с Юри заплатим за аренду позже. И, — Юра оценил голодный взгляд Виктора и хмыкнул, — половину.

— А не охренели ли вы, Юрий Николаевич?

— Ты есть хочешь или нет?

— День, когда ты скроешься с глаз моих долой, будет самым счастливым днем в моей жизни. Хорошо, а во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, мне нужен выходной. — Виктор прищурился, и Юра решил увеличить ставки. — Два. Сегодня и завтра.

— Мне ужасно хочется повторить свой прошлый вопрос, но ответ вряд ли изменится, да? Ты же понимаешь, что потом я с тебя не слезу? Будешь пахать до следующего года. — Виктор подумал и добавил: — И в следующем тоже.

— Понимаю. Витя, мне нужны эти отгулы.

— Ладно, мне-то что. Это же не я договор кровью подписываю. У меня, правда, были планы...

— Пригласи свои планы сюда, какая разница, где бухать.

Виктор приподнял бровь. Что-то в выражении его лица неуловимо изменилось.

— Тяжелый день? — спросил он. — Если нужна помощь или просто поговорить, я здесь.

— Все в порядке, — Юра впихнул ему ланчбокс и отступил на шаг. — Мне просто нужен выходной. С остальным я справлюсь.

— Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Странно, подумал Юра, на секунду ему показалось, что Виктор обо всем знает. На доли секунды ему даже захотелось выговориться и, если не получить помощь, то хотя бы разделить с кем-то невольный груз.

Он зашел в лабораторию, воровато оглянулся. Виктор был в кабинете, насвистывал фальшиво какую-то мелодию. Вот пусть там и остается. Если узнает, что Юра решил позаимствовать одного из его «мальчиков», в городе станет маньяком больше.

Какой же выбрать? Юра взвесил в руке один скальпель: тяжеловат и лежит неудобно. Взял другой, изучил и сунул в рюкзак. Запоздало подумал, что надо было хоть в пакет положить и брать в руки только в перчатках, а то Виктор как ищейка, понадобится — по отпечаткам пальцев найдет.

— Ты еще здесь? — Виктор выглянул из кабинета, как раз когда Юра порадовался, что смог незаметно проскользнуть мимо приоткрытой двери, и нажал кнопку лифта. — Все равно ведь обратно припрешься — принеси поесть. Кстати было очень вкусно, спасибо.

— Это не я готовил. Юри.

— Я и не сомневался. Надо будет зайти к вам, посмотрю хоть, не засрали ли вы мне квартиру.

Юра показал ему язык и зашел в лифт, сказал, пока не закрылась дверь:

— Подготовься к проверке получше. И ничего не бери из аптечки, она просроченная.

Виктор махнул рукой. Дверцы закрылись, но Юра еще услышал отчаянное: «Сэндвич не забудь! Или хоть булку!», хмыкнул. Достал телефон и поставил галочку напротив Виктора.

Теперь Настя.

В «Перекресток» Юра зашел за двадцать минут до часа икс — самое то, чтобы успеть разведать обстановку. Больше времени и не требовалось: как выглядит Настя и где ее искать, он уже знает, Отабека здесь нет, а значит отвлекать некому. Что может пойти не так?

Каждый раз, когда он так думал, все шло по пизде.

Юра прошелся по рядам, размышляя о Миле и ее сложной личной жизни. Может, сюда и не стоило лезть, в принципе никто серьезно не пострадал, но раз уж он решил по максимуму использовать полученные сведения... Знать бы еще хоть приблизительно время, не может же он весь день просидеть в кофейне, у него и других дел навалом.

Он резко развернулся на месте и налетел на мягкое и красное, поднял глаза, сказал радостно:

— О, привет, Артем. Ты-то мне и нужен.

Наконец-то удача повернулась к нему лицом, а не тем местом, что обычно.

Лицо соседа снизу окаменело, он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Андрей вообще-то. — Недовольный тон поменялся на профессионально вежливый, выдававший богатый опыт работы в сфере обслуживания: — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Ты очень занят?

Андрей глянул на часы на стене, Юра тоже: без пяти, надо поторопиться.

— Есть одно дельце.

— Потерпеть может?

Андрей заколебался, пожал плечами.

— Вполне. Что нужно-то?

— Я все объясню. — Минутная стрелка прошла один круг, и Юра занервничал. — Чуть позже. Подожди здесь.

Настя уже прокралась к выходу, оглянулась на охранника, который оживленно бубнил в рацию и не обращал на нее внимания, и скрылась за дверью. Юра в три широких шага пересек зал, на ходу сдергивая с плеч рюкзак, вышел следом.

— Чего тебе? — Настя чиркнула зажигалкой, прикуривая, нахмурилась. — Дверью ошибся?

Видимо, да, ошалело подумал Юра, ошибся, и дверь оказалась в другое измерение. Никаких маньяков, рек крови и мертвых девушек с перерезанным горлом, только Настя, которая уже сменила гнев на милость и усиленно хлопала ресницами, и выщербленная стена у нее за спиной.

— Присоединишься, красавчик? — Настя сжала сигарету наманикюренными пальцами и вытянула ей навстречу губы. Соблазнительно, как ей, наверное, казалось. Юра покачал головой.

— Не курю.

— Настя! Где тебя черти носят? — На улицу выглянул охранник, рявкнул: — Народу тьма. Марш на кассу!

— Иду-иду, — буркнула Настя, затушила сигарету. Охранник посторонился, пропуская ее, смерил Юру цепким взглядом.

— А ты кто?

— Я уже ухожу.

А то возьмется еще проверять. Объяснить скальпель в рюкзаке будет непросто.

Андрей стоял там, где оставил его Юра, читал состав на коробке хлопьев.

— На выход, — кратко скомандовал Юра, проходя мимо. — Сейчас все расскажу.

Он действительно рассказал: и про Милу, и про ее проблему. Андрей оказался отличным понятливым парнем, покивал и согласился помочь. Юра довел его до кофейни, показал Милу и с чувством выполненного долга переключился на следующую задачу.

В этот раз долго перед «Спортивным» разгуливать не пришлось. Юра едва успел добежать до него от метро, когда вышел закутанный по самый нос Отабек. Он притормозил, огляделся по сторонам, и Юра нырнул за ближайшее дерево, получил воды за шиворот. Дождь лил почти не переставая последние дни, с редкими передышками, Юра уже и не замечал, но дерево явно не обрадовалось новому знакомому и нашло способ выразить недовольство.

— Ну же, давай, — поторопил Отабека Юра, но тот не сдвинулся с места, стоял, сунув руки в карманы, будто ожидая чего-то. Или кого-то.

Юра плюнул и перестал пытаться слиться с местностью, побрел вперед. Отабек заметил его, пошел навстречу, остановился, когда между ними осталось несколько шагов, которые решительно преодолел Юра.

— Ну привет, — сказал он, перекатился с носка на пятку и обратно. Было легче: вчера Отабек не умер, и его живое лицо постепенно стирало из памяти то, другое — бледное и неподвижное. Но почему-то было неуютно, до желания обхватить себя руками, унять затопившую вдруг с головой усталость: снова нужно изворачиваться, врать и выдумывать причины, чтобы остаться рядом. Юра представил себе, как он выкладывает Отабеку все начистоту, и усмехнулся. Тот точно сочтет его сумасшедшим и решит держаться подальше. Юра даже не смог бы его винить. Подкати кто к нему с такой байкой, он бы только пальцем у виска покрутил и послал к черту. 

— Привет, — глухо ответил Отабек, взялся разматывать шарф. Юра едва слышно вздохнул. Ну что, Плисецкий, давай старую легенду? Она себя точно окупит. Каждый раз окупает.

— Ты меня не знаешь, — начал он, но Отабек перебил:

— Знаю, — и тут же озадаченно нахмурился, словно не ожидал собственных слов. — Кажется, знаю, но... напомни?

— Я Юра, и я твой фанат, — с готовностью сказал Юра тоном, каким обычно представляются в клубе анонимных алкоголиков — он в фильмах видел. Замолчал, подбирая слова. Нужно было подготовить речь заранее. Отабек тоже молчал, не мигая смотрел на него своими темными глазами. Юра поежился: как загипнотизировать пытается — опустил взгляд ниже, на побледневшие от холода губы. Если бы не Джей-Джей, он уже знал бы, какие они на вкус, а не вращал колесо в сотый раз, как чертова белка, в попытке вырваться из замкнутого круга. Может, если сегодня все получится, он сможет узнать завтра.

Если наступит завтра...

Ну нахрен.

Юра сделал еще шаг вперед, стирая последние границы между собой и Отабеком, ухватился за шарф и потянул к себе — ближе, еще ближе, пока на губы не легли, отогревая, чужие. Он понял, как замерз, только когда Отабек обнял его, и Юру заключило в теплый кокон, выбираться из которого совсем не хотелось.

— Так со мной еще не знакомились, — сказал Отабек, разорвав поцелуй, но не спеша отпускать Юру от себя. Юра улыбнулся: в голове все еще было пусто и только звенело на одной ноте «мягкие-мягкие-мягкие» — и ответил:

— Когда-нибудь расскажешь своим детям о самом лажовом способе знакомства.

Отабек со смешком покачал головой, сжал руки у него на спине сильнее, прежде чем неохотно убрать.

— Давай зайдем куда-то погреться, и ты объяснишь, откуда у меня это странное чувство, что мы встречались раньше.

Отабек остановил мотоцикл возле кафе со столиками на улице и на удивленный взгляд Юры сказал:

— Я собирался отвезти тебя в другое место, но мне почему-то кажется, что тут тебе понравится больше.

Что-то начинало меняться с каждой секундой и на этот раз даже без его вмешательства. Юра почти слышал, как закрутились, набирая ход, невидимые шестеренки. Такие могут дать толчок в нужном направлении, а могут и перемолоть в труху.

К счастью, свободные места оказались и внутри — сидеть на холодном ветру не хотелось. Официантка притащила два пледа, и Юра сразу завернулся в один, заказал кофе с круассаном. Он насладился из окна видом улицы с отсутствующим через дорогу моргом и только потом посмотрел на Отабека.

— Валяй.

На вопросы о себе он ответил честно. На самый животрепещущий отшутился судьбой и дежавю. Отабек, конечно, не повелся, но настаивать не стал.

— Придешь сегодня на «Ростелеком»?

— Билета нет. — Во взгляде Отабека отчетливо читалось «Ну и какой из тебя фанат?», и Юра добавил: — Вообще был, но вчера по пути домой я встретил смертельно больную девочку, которая сказала, что только билет на «Ростелеком» может спасти ей жизнь. Ну, или мой мозг и сердце. Я предпочел отдать билет. Что ты ржешь, видел бы ты ее ногти. Такими можно делать лоботомию без инструментов.

Отабек затих, спросил:

— Хочешь, дам парочку? Сходишь с друзьями. Я даже не стану просить в обмен твой мозг.

Юра покачал головой.

— Не надо. У меня другое предложение.

— Какое?

— Не выходи сегодня на лед.

Отабек откинулся на стуле и прищурился. Юра почувствовал мгновенную перемену в настроении, но упрямо сжал зубы и вздернул подбородок. В прошлые века они бы уже наверняка дрались на дуэли, но сейчас шпаги или пистолеты заменяли взгляды, и проигрывать Юра не собирался. Отабек внимательно изучил его лицо и — понял Юра — замкнулся окончательно, хотя все же спросил:

— Почему?

— Ты сам знаешь, почему.

— Не знаю. Подскажешь?

— У тебя травма. — Ходить вокруг да около надоело, и Юра пошел ва-банк. — «Новаком» тебя не спасет. Будет только хуже. — Юра наклонился через стол, взял Отабека за руку. Тот дернулся, но не забрал. Юра погладил его пальцы, чувствуя проскакивающее между ними напряжение — будто цепь замкнули и пустили ток. Сказал тихо: — Я знаю: ты сильный и думаешь, что справишься, но это не так. Пропусти этот сезон, заверши реабилитацию, и в следующем все будет по-другому.

Рука Отабека под его ладонью сжалась в кулак.

— С чего ты взял, что я тебя послушаю?

— Потому что ты мне веришь, — Юра поймал его взгляд и больше не отпустил. Отабек постучал по столу пальцами, скользнул глазами по его лицу, задержался на губах — щекам стало жарко, но Юра не позволил себе дать слабину и отвернуться — а потом глянул поверх его плеча и сказал:

— Счет, пожалуйста.

Похоже, он очень ошибся, когда решил, что Отабек поверит ему на слово. Да-да, конечно, ты прав, о чем я только думал, я дурак, а ты гений. Этого ждал, Плисецкий?

Это был бы уже не Отабек.

В кармане захрипел телефон. Юра достал его, послушал пару секунд искаженный голос солиста — видимо, он не только расхреначил экран, но и динамику пизда — и ответил.

— Просвети-ка меня, Юрочка. Много сегодня будет работы? Нет, не так — она вообще сегодня будет?

Вот кто не парился и не сочинял пространные предисловия в попытке подобраться к интересующему его вопросу, так это Виктор.

Снова кольнуло подозрение, что он о чем-то догадывается. 

— А сейчас ее нет? — осторожно уточнил Юра.

— Не-а. Я уже в лаборатории дважды убрался и в холодильнике пропылесосил. Хотел и в кабинете, но ты там разбросал учебники, так что давай сам. Вот я и спрашиваю...

— Я тебе гадалка, что ли? Может, мне пасьянс разложить? Так с этим и ты справишься — кнопка, соседняя с сапером.

— Что-то ты не слишком дружелюбен. Неудачный день?

Юра вздохнул.

— Не будет работы. Иди развлекайся, только про проверку не забудь.

— Отлично, — Виктор повеселел, спросил: — Есть еще что-то, о чем мне стоит знать?

— Не покупай сэндвичи в кофейне напротив. И к аптечке не притрагивайся.

— Помню-помню. Ладно, пока.

— Стой, — Юра помолчал, сказал, когда Виктор спросил, здесь ли он еще. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я предлагал.

— Тогда я не хотел. Только не по телефону.

— Хорошо, но давай позже, у меня планы.

Юра закусил губу. Молчать, ничего не говорить, попрощаться и положить трубку. Сказал:

— Когда встретишься со своими «планами», попроси у них билет на «Ростелеком». Хочу сходить.

— О, — Виктор удивился, но тут же сказал: — Окей. Юра, если тебе нужна помощь...

— Не нужна. Я справлюсь.

Отабек тоже, наверное, так думает: я справлюсь. Но не всегда и не со всем можно справиться, каким бы сильным и решительным ты ни был.

Юра выбросил в сторону кулак, стукнул по попавшему под руку дереву и зашипел, потер костяшки. Мимо пропорхнула стайка школьниц, покосилась на него и захихикала. Он сделал зверское лицо, и они поспешили убраться. 

Отабек, скорее всего, вернулся на каток, и Юра вовсе не собирался за ним следить, нет-нет. Он просто проверит, а подходить не станет.

Меньше, чем через час, главный уборщик «Спортивного» Юрий уже вышел из подсобки, прошагал уверенно к арене. Из знакомых лиц был только фигурист, с которым трепался утром Джей-Джей. Сейчас он отрабатывал прыжки, и Юра засмотрелся, но быстро напомнил себе, что пришел не за тем. Он ужом проскользил по коридорам, не особо скрываясь, ведро и швабра работали отличным прикрытием. Завернул за угол и чуть не столкнулся с тренером Отабека. Тот пробормотал что-то под нос и ураганом понесся дальше.

Юра заглянул в раздевалку, оценил спину в красной куртке с кленовым листком и аккуратно закрыл дверь.

Чем меньше он будет лезть к Джей-Джею, тем лучше, так ведь? Пока он его не трогал, проблем не возникало, а стоило сунуться под руку — сразу умер. Хлипкий оказался.

Хлипкий, да... Юра вспомнил, как рыдал Джей-Джей в самый первый день, трясся, как в припадке, и повторял бесконечное «прости». Как он вообще оказался рядом с Отабеком?

Джей-Джей оглянулся, почувствовав чужое присутствие, спросил:

— Are you looking for someone?

Ведро и швабра, запоздало подумал Юра, так и бросил в коридоре. Хреновый из него шпион.

— Я тут работаю, — буркнул он, ткнул в нашивку на рубашке, сказал по слогам: — У-бор-щик. — Он вдруг вспомнил кое-что, нахмурился. — А вообще не придуривайся, ты знаешь русский. Откуда кстати?

— Тренировался в России пару лет, — говорил Джей-Джей с акцентом, но бегло и разборчиво. — Кажется, я не писал об этом в своих мемуарах.

— В интервью говорил.

— Не припоминаю.

— Она не хотела бы, чтобы ты расклеился.

Джей-Джей вытаращился, будто у Юры выросла вторая голова, и он пожал плечами. Время полутонов и намеков закончилось, он так устал, что просто хотел завершить поскорее этот день, даже если утром его будет ждать орущая Петя, Юри с чипсами и Артур с велосипедом под дверью.

— Ты кто? — Джей-Джей наклонил голову набок, смерил его пытливым взглядом, будто запоминая для фоторобота.

— Уборщик.

— Что-то ты слишком хорошо осведомлен, уборщик, и нос суешь, куда не надо.

Юра мысленно согласился, но вслух сказал:

— Она хотела бы, чтобы ты взял себя в руки и выложился на полную. — Он вдруг почувствовал себя по-идиотски: несет всякую мотивационную нежизнеспособную чушь, сам не понимая, о чем, как ногой землю перед собой прощупывает, прежде чем ступить — а вдруг мина. Но Джей-Джей явно слышал в его словах что-то свое, раз до сих пор не назвал кретином и не выставил прочь. — Подумай об этом.

Юра отвернулся, открыл дверь. Джей-Джей негромко сказал у него за спиной:

— Я решил уйти после этого сезона. Взял себе старую программу в память о былом. — Он помолчал, и Юра уже занес ногу над порогом, когда Джей-Джей тихо сказал: — Когда-то я завалил под эту песню короткую. Белла тогда так меня поддержала...

Он рассмеялся. Юра оглянулся: Джей-Джей смотрел на него, но не видел, и хохотал, пока по его телу не прошла дрожь, и смех не сменился всхлипами.

Он же не сделал все еще хуже, правда? Юра с сомнением посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь раздевалки. Внутри уже было тихо, и он понадеялся, что Джей-Джей успокоился, а не пошел за веревкой и мылом. Ему-то что, секунда — и готово, а разгребать в любом случае Юре.

Ладно, можно свалить и набрать Виктора.

Юра завернул за угол и врезался в кого-то, но на ногах удержался, отметил: уже реакция начала вырабатываться. Ладно, он носится как угорелый, но остальные куда смотрят?

— Простите-извините, — пробормотал он и попытался обогнуть, но за локоть удержали.

— Ты не говорил, что работаешь в «Спортивном». Не видел тебя здесь раньше, — сказал Отабек. — Следишь за мной?

— Делать мне больше нечего. Я уборщик, видел? — Юра снова ткнул в эмблему «Спортивного».

— Инструменты твои где, уборщик?

Да блядь. Ему нужен персональный уборщик, который будет убирать за ним.

— У меня уже закончился рабочий день. Пока.

Юра дернулся уйти, но Отабек не отпустил, стиснул пальцы на локте сильнее.

— Постой. — Отабек долго подбирал слова, наконец сказал просто: — Я не могу не выйти на лед.

— Да ну? Ноги есть, лед есть, просто сделай так, чтобы они не встретились.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Понимаю. Ты думаешь, что если снимешься, это будет означать, что ты сдался и проиграл. Но если выйдешь на лед сегодня — не победишь все равно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? На тренировках все было неплохо.

— Знаю. Можешь мне не верить, но тогда зачем вообще говоришь со мной и оправдываешься? — Отабек не нашелся с ответом, и Юра мягко отстранился, сказал напоследок, как и Джей-Джею: — Подумай об этом.

Пусть думает. И Джей-Джей пусть думает. А Юра умывает руки.

Виктор не отвечал. Пьет, наверно, сейчас с Крисом в его номере и вспоминает былые времена. Они вроде почти ровесники, наверняка еще успели посоревноваться друг с другом до ухода Виктора.

Юра прослушал с десяток длинных гудков и сбросил, выцепил краем глаза на экране цифры и замер, а потом стрелой сорвался с места.

Если Виктор забыл, он его голыми руками придушит.

Лифт полз медленно, и Юра несколько раз проверил, не нажал ли случайно на стоп-кнопку. Дыхание еще не выровнялось: к моргу он несся так, что редкие встречающиеся по пути прохожие отскакивали в сторону, и правильно — он ничего и никого не видел, снес бы и не заметил.

Юра остановился перед дверью, подышал быстро и поверхностно. Закружилась голова, и он прикрыл глаза, прислушался.

В кабинете разговаривали. Негромко и ровно, под тихий смех Лилии. Слов разобрать не получалось, но Юра одобрительно хмыкнул: кажется, в этот раз Виктор не напортачил, ему, наверно, и не стоит вмешиваться.

За спиной лязгнули дверцы, и из лифта вывалился запыхавшийся Виктор, заметил Юру и помчался к нему, забормотал:

— Прости, совсем из головы чертова проверка вылетела. Яков Давыдович уже здесь?

Из-за двери донесся новый перелив смеха. Виктор приподнял бровь.

— Кто это там?

— Лилия Сергеевна. Пришла вместо твоего Якова.

— А с ней кто?

— А я знаю? Я думал, ты!

Виктор округлил глаза, пощупал себя, будто проверяя, что он здесь, а не за дверью болтает с Лилией, сказал задумчиво:

— Нет, мне, конечно, хотелось когда-то заиметь суперсилу, но астральную проекцию я так и не освоил.

Юра открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что Виктор и так ни с чем справиться не может, куда ему еще суперсилу, когда за дверью зазвучали шаги и голоса приблизились. Он оглянулся и быстро втащил себя и Виктора в самый темный угол.

Дверь распахнулась. В упавшем из кабинета свете Юра увидел строгий силуэт Лилии. Хотя нет, поправил он себя, сегодня не строгий. Лилия улыбалась и блестела глазами, из идеального пучка выбилась пара прядей, а дорогущие туфли не сидели как влитые, а выглядели как любая обувь, в которую влезаешь, потому что надо, и мечтаешь поскорее снять. Лилия будто скинула десяток лет вместе с маской железной леди.

— Приятно было поболтать. — И тон совсем не тот, никакой стали. — Я передам Якову, что у вас, конечно, есть над чем поработать и деньги лишними не будут. Думаю, мы решим этот вопрос.

— Было бы неплохо, — из кабинета показался Гоша. Он помог Лилии надеть пальто. — Жаль, что вы не застали Виктора, он объяснил бы все лучше, чем я.

Вот уж вряд ли.

Лилия тоже не согласилась, повторила, что передаст все выше, и ушла, звонко отбивая ритм каблуками. Гоша привалился к стене плечом и мечтательно вздохнул, подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда из полумрака выступил Юра.

— Я смотрю, ты поладил с Лилией.

— Я смотрю, здесь работаю только я. Где вы шляетесь? Прихожу — пусто и ветер свищет. А тут еще и проверка, хорошо хоть Лиля классная тетка, не стала волну гнать. Виктор, с тебя премия! И выходной вне очереди!

— Вы из меня веревки вьете, — сокрушенно покачал головой Виктор, но спорить не стал.

Юра с подозрением покосился на Гошу.

— А ты чего приперся? Работу привез? — От одного предположения по коже пошли мурашки, но Гоша затряс головой, и Юра расслабился.

— Наоборот. Глухо, как в танке. Мне стало скучно, и я подумал, может, у вас веселее.

Что не так с этими людьми, подумал Юра, неужели он тоже когда-то таким станет. Вместо того, чтобы сходить в кино или еще как-нибудь с пользой провести внезапно образовавшееся свободное время, будет идти на работу, чтобы развеять скуку. А там и до того, чтобы лично организовать фронт работ, недалеко — благо, инструменты всегда под рукой, а материал сотнями по улицам ходит. Он вот у Виктора скальпель уже стащил, для самозащиты, конечно, но вдруг это только пока...

Перед глазами защелкали, и Юра вздрогнул. Виктор убрал пальцы.

— Очнулся? Пошли зайдем, чего в коридоре куковать.

Гоши уже и след простыл. 

— Я взял нам билеты.

— Нам?

— Схожу с тобой за компанию. Давно фигурку не смотрел.

Виктор остановился возле стола, переложил рассеянно Юрины учебники, выстроил из них башню.

Юра устроился на диване. Обивка еще хранила аромат духов Лилии, такие месяц теперь выветриваться будут. Глянул искоса на Виктора.

— Почему ты бросил фигурку?

Рука Виктора дрогнула, и очередной учебник полетел на пол, зацепил по пути остальные и обрушил все строение. Виктор резко развернулся, впился в Юру острым взглядом.

— Я разве говорил, что занимался фигуркой?

— Говорил.

— Не помню. Старею, видимо, память ни к черту. Разве что это было вчера или же... сегодня?

Взгляд Виктора стал еще пронзительнее. Юра поежился, уточнил:

— Что ты знаешь?

— Наверно, больше, чем тебе хотелось бы. День повторяется?

Юра кивнул. 

— В первый раз?

Он покачал головой.

— А в какой?

— Сбился со счета.

— И ты до сих пор ничего не исправил? Кто умрет?

— Отабек Алтын.

Юра сдался и начал рассказывать. Оказалось, стоило открыть рот и заткнуться стало невыполнимой задачей. Виктор слушал внимательно, иногда кивал и уточнял детали, спросил, когда Юра наконец выдохся:

— Ты взял мой скальпель без спроса?

— Это все, что ты услышал?

— Нет, но остальное нужно переварить.

— Как ты вообще понял, что происходит?

— Давай потом. — Виктор бросил взгляд на часы. — Нужно прийти пораньше. Может, успеем выловить Алтына.

— А смысл?

— Попробуешь еще раз убедить его сняться. У вас сильная связь, если он помнит тебя через все эти повторы, пусть и неосознанно.

Юра заерзал на диване, буркнул:

— Он ясно дал понять, что думает по этому поводу, и слушать не станет.

Виктор вдруг оказался перед ним, навис, взял руками за плечи. Юра вжался в спинку.

— А ты попробуй. Это гораздо серьезнее, чем тебе кажется. Травма — не шутки.

— Подумаешь, завалит программу.

— Это в лучшем случае. — Виктор отступил, подхватил со стула пальто и перебросил через плечо, остановился в дверях. В неровном свете его лицо напоминало изрезанную трещинами восковую маску. — Ты хотел знать, как я догадался о том, что с тобой происходит. Со мной было то же самое.

— Тебя тоже просили о помощи? — Сердце подскочило и теперь стучало где-то в горле, но тут же упало обратно, когда Виктор ответил:

— Нет. О помощи просил я.

Юра изучал профиль Виктора всю дорогу до «Спортивного», хотел задать миллион вопросов, но прикусывал язык, молчал и натягивал воротник повыше в тщетной попытке спрятать от ветра горло. Отчаянно не хватало уютного шарфа Отабека.

Виктор стоически сносил невербальные атаки, повторил на входе в «Спортивный»: «Потом, Юрочка, все потом. Сначала дело» — и шагнул в искрящийся огнями холл. Юра поплелся следом, размышляя, что если Виктор и не освоил астральную проекцию, то телепатия ему далась хорошо.

— Виктор! Пришел за меня поболеть?

Юра обернулся и встретился взглядом со смеющимися глазами Криса. 

— Конечно. Для чего я, по-твоему, брал билеты?

— Признаться, я думал, для того, чтобы продать подороже перед выступлением, мы бы замечательно погуляли потом...

Юра отступил на шаг, еще на один. Виктор заметил его маневр, скосил глаза и едва заметно кивнул, не переставая говорить. Людей было уже много, и Юра позволил толпе подхватить себя и увлечь, вынырнул, когда в поле видимости оказалась раздевалка.

— Опять ты? — Джей-Джей замер с футболкой в руках. — Пол не домыл, уборщик?

— Где Отабек?

— Любопытно, что ты спросил. Мне и самому интересно. Давно должен быть здесь, но задерживается и на звонки не отвечает.

Юра похолодел. Нет, невозможно, не могло же что-то случиться, как только он выпустил Отабека из виду.

— И тренера его не видно, — продолжал говорить Джей-Джей, но Юра слушал вполуха. — Ты подозрительный, уборщик, ты в курсе?

— Странный.

— А?

— Мне говорили, что я странный. — Юра достал телефон, бросил: — Диктуй номер Отабека.

— Вряд ли он обрадуется. Или обрадуется?

— Быстрее, или выбью силой, а ноги тебе еще пригодятся.

Джей-Джей что-то проворчал, но за мобильником потянулся. Юра ткнул в экран, раз, другой, но тот не загорелся, и он выругался сквозь зубы, выдернул телефон из рук Джей-Джея.

— Верну позже. Удачи!

— Эй. Эй!

Джей-Джей еще что-то кричал ему вслед, но Юра уже не слышал, пытаясь сориентироваться в чужом телефоне на бегу. Отабека он искал долго в не желавшем заканчиваться списке контактов, пока не догадался, что «Бек» — это он и есть. Нырнул в кладовку — ту самую, в которой они когда-то прятались от тренера, — и набрал номер, пытаясь успокоить гулко бьющееся сердце.

Удар. Гудок. Еще удар. Еще гудок.

Приятный женский голос сообщил, что он может оставить сообщение на автоответчике, и Юра со вздохом упал спиной на стену, съехал по ней вниз, уткнулся лицом в колени и застыл так на целую вечность, пока не заныли от неудобной позы ноги. В глазах пекло, и он проморгался, потер их, прежде чем выскользнуть в коридор, осмотрелся. 

Уже вовсю шли прокаты. Юра остановился под монитором, транслирующим Криса, представил Виктора на трибуне и пустующее место рядом. Подумал: какая разница, где смотреть, там или здесь, бессилен что-то исправить он в равной степени.

Зрители на экране оживились. Резким прерывистым голосом вещал что-то комментатор. Юра прислушался.

Отабек Алтын снялся с соревнований. Его тренер отказался комментировать ситуацию, сказал только, что поддержит любое решение своего подопечного.

Это уже было, как сквозь туман, вспомнил Юра. Оно повторяется и повторяется, будто в кошмарном сне, и так будет, пока он не сойдет с ума и не очнется привязанный к кровати где-нибудь в психушке, не помнящий даже своего имени.

— Юра.

На лед вышел Джей-Джей, очертил круг по центру, простер картинно руку, и алые трибуны взорвались аплодисментами.

Хлопайте-хлопайте, все равно запорет прыжки.

— Послушай.

Юра раздраженно отмахнулся. Он уже слушал, всех и каждого, а толку? Его никто не послушал ни разу.

Джей-Джей оступился и упал, но тут же поднялся, не докрутил тройной аксель. Ликование зрителей начало сменяться унынием и разочарованием. Зал накрыла тишина, в которой тем пронзительнее звучала песня.

Ничего не исправить. Нельзя изменить предопределенное.

— Юра.

Он моргнул, изумленно уставился на экран.

Джей-Джей поднял голову к потолку, прикрыл на секунду глаза, шевельнул губами, подпевая песне, — и посадил идеальный четверной сальхов. Перевел дыхание — и сорвался в отточенный до совершенства каскад.

Трибуны взревели.

Юра медленно повернул голову.

Отабек стоял в паре метров от него и смотрел внимательно, склонив голову набок.

Юра не помнил, как преодолел несколько бесконечно долгих шагов, просто вдруг стало жарко, как в печке, ему всему: и спине, которую крепко обхватили руки, и губам, которые неловко столкнулись с чужими и тут же снова — уже более мягко и осторожно. Юра засмеялся, уронил лицо в теплый, пропитавшийся влагой шарф. Отабек, наверно, только зашел с улицы. Юра поднял руки, запустил в темные волосы — тоже влажные, выдохнул:

— Бек... — Имя неприятно легло на язык, Юра мотнул головой и переиначил: — Бека, послушай...

Он хотел что-то сказать, объяснить, но Отабек накрыл ладонью его рот, сказал серьезно:

— Я слушаю, Юра. Я слышу и... я верю тебе, сам не знаю, почему.

В прошлые века они бы поклялись друг другу в вечной любви и верности и расстались бы навсегда. Или плюнули бы на условности и сбежали вместе, подальше от всех. Кто знает. У будущего столько вариантов, что сложно предсказать.

Сейчас они целовались посреди пустого коридора под радостное улюлюканье фанатов Джей-Джея и не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг.

***

— Ты теперь каждый свой выходной будешь радовать меня своим присутствием?

Виктор взвешивал реагенты, чье предназначение Юра не хотел знать. Однажды уже имел неосторожность спросить, Виктор с удовольствием объяснил, а затем и показал на последнем клиенте. Юра потом два дня не ел, а вид трупа со вздувшимся животом преследовал его по ночам еще долго. Гоша, выведавший историю, ржал, хлопал по плечу и говорил: «Да ладно тебе, Юрец, чего такой впечатлительный, мы все через это проходили, ты теперь официально посвящен в семью». Юра кивал, зеленел и мысленно давал себе зарок больше никогда не подкатывать к Виктору с медицинскими вопросами. Разве что от этого будет зависеть его жизнь — и то лучше два раза подумать, три раза погуглить и сходить на форум судмедэкспертов с их отбивающими аппетит и любовь к жизни обсуждениями.

— Ты разве не рад меня видеть? — Юра сел на высокий стул верхом, обхватил ногами и чуть не грохнулся со всей конструкцией. Виктор бросил в его сторону мимолетный взгляд и вернулся к своему занятию: взял колбу с безобидным на вид бесцветным порошком, сыпанул щедро на чашу весов, помычал под нос, взял со стола чистый пакетик, протер антисептиком, высыпал туда порошок, протер еще раз пакетик и чашу заодно и взялся за следующую бутылочку. Юра закатил глаза. Виктор — опасный человек, раз не только не рехнулся от возведенной в абсолют монотонности, но и ловит кайф. Расстегнул рюкзак. — Я пришел вернуть.

Виктор покрутил в руках скальпель, протер — кто бы сомневался — антисептиком и вернул в кучу его товарищей, сказал:

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Например?

— Новости видел?

Юра поморщился.

Сегодня утром Юри спортканал не смотрел. Вместо жизнерадостного комментатора с экрана телевизора сурово взирал диктор и гундосил про последние новости, заряжая позитивом на весь день. Юра успел послушать про две аварии вчера вечером, когда репортер объявил минутку хороших новостей, и Юри повернул к нему голову.

— Слышал, Юрио? Маньяка-то поймали. Попробовал напасть на очередную девушку, а та ему не по зубам оказалась. — Юри ткнул пальцем в экран, где как раз показывали взъерошенного Андрея в наручниках. Лицо расцарапано, куртка разорвана, будто с дикой кошкой дрался. Юра поежился и пообещал себе никогда больше не лезть в чужую жизнь. Вот так думаешь, что знаешь людей... А казался ведь таким приятным парнем!

Голос Юри вернул его в реальность.

— Зато появился новый маньяк.

— Новый?

— Ага. Журналисты уже прозвали его «маньяком со скальпелем». Нападает в темных переулках на случайных прохожих, несет чушь и угрожает скальпелем.

Теперь Юра поморщился. Никому он не угрожал. Прогулялся просто на место второго преступления на всякий случай. Кто ж виноват, что ему попался мужик в два раза его шире и на голову выше! На маньяка он походил гораздо больше, чем щуплый Андрей. И бегал быстро. Юра только успел удивиться трусости некоторых, как в переулок завернула давнишняя жертва, спокойно прошла мимо и скрылась, благополучно завершив последнее неоконченное дело за день.

— Вряд ли мы о нем еще услышим, — буркнул Юра, и Юри спросил с сомнением:

— Думаешь? Прохожий, на которого напали, говорит, там был такой амбал под два метра... Я опасаюсь отпускать Мари одну, она остановилась неподалеку.

Вот так и приходит слава, подумал Юра, и даже не к тебе, а к воображаемому образу.

Но Виктора было не обмануть лажово описанной внешностью.

Юра поспешил перевести разговор в безопасное русло.

— К Юри сестра приехала.

— Если собираетесь брать ее к себе, пусть тоже платит за аренду.

— А ты не лопнешь?

— Вы мне там квартиру так засрете, что придется ремонт делать, а на него нужны деньги, Юрочка.

Деньги точно понадобятся, мысленно согласился Юра, особенно после вчерашнего вечера.

О прибытии Мари он вспомнил, едва переступив порог гостиной, и отскочить в сторону успел. Удар пришелся по стеклянному столику за ним и гигантской кривой вазе. Она жалобно звякнула, прежде чем развалиться на части и погрести под собой пострадавший не меньше стол, а Юра схватил Мари в охапку, закружил по комнате и успел представиться, пока его не попробовали придушить. Позже Мари долго извинялась, краснея поочередно шеей и ушами, Юри безуспешно пытался склеить вазу, от которой откалывался новый кусок с каждым прикосновением, а Юра смеялся и представлял лицо Виктора, когда он узнает о понесенных убытках.

— Кстати о ремонте...

Виктор не подвел. Юра слушал лекцию о бережном отношении к чужим вещам и попутно листал конспект по хирургии. До экзамена час, а он так ничего и не прочитал, Амбра точно на нем отыграется.

Почему-то на это было офигенно плевать.

Виктору пришлось взять паузу, чтобы сделать вдох, и Юра тут же вклинился в рисковавший затянуться монолог.

— За тобой должок.

— Это не я ломаю чужие вещи, которые, между прочим, покупала еще моя прабабка!

— И они так дороги твоему сердцу, что ты хранишь их в квартире, в которую никогда не заглядываешь? — Виктор не ответил, и Юра сказал: — Ты обещал рассказать.

Виктор вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Нечего особо рассказывать. Мне было лет двадцать пять, на носу — финал Гран-при, в Питере, на моей территории, никогда я еще не был так уверен в победе. Я тренировался сутки напролет с краткими перерывами на еду и сон, грезил очередной медалью, спорил с Крисом, кто из нас возьмет золото, а кто серебро, и не интересовался больше ничем.

Виктор помолчал, и Юра не стал его торопить. 

— Тогда и появилась та странная девушка. Она умудрилась пробраться на арену, уборщицей прикинулась вроде. — Юра поперхнулся воздухом, но Виктор, казалось, не заметил, продолжил ровным тоном: — Она умоляла меня не выходить на лед, сняться с соревнований, но не могла объяснить, почему. Ты меня знаешь, я не привык отказывать красивым женщинам, но тут уперся рогом. Я был в прекрасной форме, до медали рукой подать, сойти с дистанции казалось немыслимым. Да и зачем? Я так и сказал ей. Она попросила хотя бы не прыгать флип во второй половине и ушла. Я не собирался следовать и этому совету. Флип — мой фирменный прыжок, сделав его в самом конце, я гарантированно вырвал бы победу.

Виктор потеребил занавески, поправил их, не удовлетворился результатом и поправил снова. Юра кашлянул, напоминая о себе.

— Ты вышел на лед?

— Да. Я выступал последним, с большим отрывом по результатам короткой программы. Во второй половине перед глазами помутнело, но я не остановил выступление. И все же на флипе засомневался, не набрал нужную высоту, упал и повредил колено. Врачи уверяли, что я смогу восстановиться и вернуться на лед, но я понимал: это конец.

— Но как ты?..

— Я нашел ее позже и заставил во всем признаться. — Теперь Виктор говорил отрывисто, роняя слова, как гири. — В первый день я прыгнул флип. Неудачно, сказалась, наверно, общая усталость и напряжение перед финалом. Недокрутил и упал, ударился головой. Уступил золото Крису, а сам получил серебро.

— И умер?

— Врачи поздно поняли, что недооценили сотрясение мозга.

Все так по-разному и в то же время так похоже, подумал Юра, вспомнил Джей-Джея. Виктор, очевидно, подумал о том же, пожал плечами.

— Тебе повезло больше. Тебя согласились слушать. 

— А что та девушка?

— Я больше никогда ее не видел. Вы очень похожи.

Последние слова Виктор сказал так тихо, что Юра засомневался, правильно ли расслышал, но переспрашивать не стал.

Виктор прочистил горло и сказал привычным легкомысленным тоном:

— А теперь, может, свалишь наконец и перестанешь мешать работать занятым людям? У тебя вроде бы тест?

Тест Юра, конечно, завалил, и Амбра удивительно легко согласился на пересдачу. Назвал время, как назло, идеально совпадавшее со сменой в морге, и Юра со вздохом кивнул, мысленно извинившись перед Виктором. Ничего, он все отработает, даже если придется пахать по ночам полгода. Прямо завтра и начнет.

Но не сегодня. На сегодня другие планы.

Мила болтала за стойкой с неуклюжей официанткой, которая сегодня встала за кассу. Она заметила Юру и послала ему улыбку, Юра улыбнулся в ответ и помахал рукой, выбрал столик в дальнем углу зала.

Мила подошла через пару минут, заправила за ухо рыжую прядь и открыла блокнот. Юра пристально изучил бледную чистую щеку и сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал виновато:

— Американо, эспрессо и два ваших фирменных сэндвича.

— Кого-то ждете?

— Друга.

Мила сделала пометку в блокноте и хотела отойти, но Юра поймал ее за локоть.

— Как ты?

— О, вы видели новости? — Мила оживилась, оглянулась на кассу, на полупустую кофейню и упала на соседний стул. — Я и понять ничего не успела, все так быстро произошло. Денек вчера выдался тот еще, Анька заказ на клиента опрокинула, а тот давай возбухать: мол, знаешь, сколько этот костюм стоил, чистый Армани. Хотя не припомню за Армани таких безвкусных спортивных костюмов. А тут еще бывший приперся, не нашел времени лучше, чтобы отношения выяснять. Думала, подеремся, как вдруг парень этот выпрыгнул из ниоткуда, выпихал Сашку на улицу, а тот и смылся, трусло. Ну, мы поболтали с Андреем, а потом он пригласил сходить куда-нибудь развеяться, у меня как раз смена заканчивалась скоро. Не учел только, что если девушка говорит нет — значит, нет. Начал нести ерунду, что никто его не любит и не понимает, и даже имени не помнит.

Юра вздрогнул.

На входной двери звякнул колокольчик. Мила встала, подмигнула Юре.

— Я больше года ходила на единоборства, а до того на курсы самообороны. Нас учили выбивать нож из руки на первом занятии, а скручивать противника крупнее себя на втором. По мне и не скажешь, а?

Мила улыбнулась ему напоследок и отошла, покачивая бедрами, посторонилась, пропуская нового посетителя.

— Я смотрю, ты и без меня не скучаешь.

Отабек сел напротив, размотал и аккуратно сложил шарф, устроил на столе, а сверху перчатки. Протянул руку, и Юра тут же поднырнул пальцами под ладонь. Горячая и сухая, хотя на улице опять зарядил дождь, плавно переходящий в снег, а температура резко упала, угрожая преждевременной зимой.

— Просто любопытство. Мила теперь звезда.

— В отличие от меня.

— Ты вернешься. Вернешься — и нагнешь всех так, что они взвоют, и живые позавидуют мертвым.

Отабек хмыкнул, спросил:

— Пойдем на «Ростелеком»? Я смогу достать нам билеты.

Юра замотал головой.

— Давай лучше дома посмотрим. Разве что ты хочешь...

— Дома так дома, — Отабек сильнее сжал ладонь и не убрал руку, даже когда Мила принесла заказ. Та с любопытством покосилась на них, но от комментариев воздержалась. — Мне все равно где, пока ты рядом.

Да, подумал Юра, ему тоже все равно, когда рядом был Отабек, остальные переставали существовать. Он попытался убедить себя в этом позже, зажатый на диване между Виктором и Юри. Мари делала на кухне канапе, а Отабек взялся ей помогать. Предатель.

Юра скосил глаза на Виктора, прошипел:

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Юрио! — Юри выразительно округлил глаза. — Нельзя быть таким невежливым.

— Вот именно, Юрио, — поддакнул Виктор. Он успел подхватить от Юри раздражающую кличку и только укрепился в решении называть так Юру, когда увидел, что того это злит. — Нельзя быть таким невежливым. Тем более это моя квартира. Я могу вообще выпнуть вас на мороз, погода как раз располагает.

— Не можешь. Тогда мы не заплатим тебе аренду за месяц.

— Ты прав. Я могу подождать, пока вы заплатите, а потом выпнуть.

Юра прицелился, чтобы стукнуть Виктора в живот, но тот успел увернуться.

Юри кашлянул.

— Юрио, нужно принести напитки с кухни. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Юра не стал бы громко называть «напитками» бутылку газировки, закатившуюся под пакет с брокколи, который лежал в холодильнике так давно, что внутри уже наверняка образовалась новая форма жизни. Но он послушно пошел за Юри на кухню, магическая сила просьбы о помощи, не иначе, пора отучаться.

Мари украшала канапе листиками зелени и болтала без умолку. Отабек кивал и таскал с тарелки колбасу. Он заметил Юру и поднял вверх большой палец. Юра красноречиво чиркнул ногтем по горлу.

Юри разлил колу по стаканам, его руки подрагивали. Юра подошел ближе.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Юрио, — Юри снял очки, протер их и вернул на место. Очки сели криво, но он и не заметил. — Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о Викторе?

— Я рассказывал. — Юра задумался и кивнул: фраза «Этот гад Виктор» точно звучала неоднократно в историях о том, как прошел день.

— Ты не говорил, что это тот самый Виктор!

— Тот самый?

— Тот самый Виктор Никифоров! Я по нему фанатею сколько себя помню! Из-за него фигуркой и увлекся. Господи, я так волнуюсь, мне надо выпить. У нас же где-то была водка?

Юра хотел напомнить, чем обычно заканчивались попойки Юри, но безнадежно махнул рукой. Не его проблема, пусть Виктор разбирается с этим многолетним гнездом буйного фанатства. Он подошел к Отабеку, сцепил руки у него на поясе.

— Прячешься?

— Разве что немного. Виктор почему-то странно на меня смотрит, когда думает, что я не вижу.

— Забей, скоро ему станет не до того, — Юра ухмыльнулся, глядя за плечо Отабеку. Юри таки нашел что-то алкогольное и теперь пытался избавиться от волнения перед кумиром. У них есть полчаса, не больше. Виктор выбрал удачный момент и крикнул из гостиной, что трансляция начинается, бросайте все и идите сюда, придурки.

В этот раз Юра не стал рисковать и устроился на полу. Отабек бухнулся рядом, Мари оккупировала кресло, а порядком осмелевший Юри сел рядом с Виктором.

Крис удачно посадил все прыжки, фигуристы до него выступали хорошо, но слабо запомнились Юре. Но настоящий шквал эмоций зрителей сорвал Джей-Джей. Сегодня он катал по-другому, не было вчерашнего надрыва, только плавные текучие движения. Юра глянул на Отабека, тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран с каким-то облегчением на лице, почувствовал взгляд Юры и повернул голову. Сказал только: «Я рад, что Джей успокоился» — прежде чем притянуть Юру к себе и зарыться носом в волосы. С дивана фыркнули, и Юра не глядя показал фак, сосредоточился на финальных результатах турнирной таблицы.

— Крис, наверно, расстроился, — сказал Виктор, встал с дивана с некоторым трудом — Юри, похоже, до конца поборол застенчивость и теперь вешался ему на шею. Юра пожалел бы Виктора, если бы тот не выглядел до странного довольным. — Нужно ему позвонить.

Будто в ответ на его слова зазвонил телефон у Отабека. Он мельком глянул на экран, потом на Юру, проговорил одними губами «Это Джей» и отошел в сторону. Юра поморщился: о том, как вчера возвращал мобильник Джей-Джею, он старался не вспоминать. Его собственный айфон чудесным образом починился от второго полета в стену, чем окончательно убедил Юру в ебанутости современной техники.

— Красивый, правда? — Виктор подкрался незаметно, забросил руку на плечо. Юра привычно ее стряхнул.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Юра и нахмурился. Стоп, Виктор явно говорил не об Отабеке, который улыбался в телефон, отчего на его щеках появлялись ямочки, и в них ужасно хотелось ткнуть пальцем. Юра мотнул головой, проследил за взглядом Виктора — на яростно спорящих Юри и Мари. — Не знал, что Мари в твоем вкусе.

— Мари? — повторил Виктор. — Ты чем меня слушаешь? Юри! Юри красивый. Почему ты раньше мне о нем не рассказывал?

Юра хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то рассказывал. Ты даже ел приготовленную им еду, старый ты извращенец.

Отабек закончил разговор, потянулся, и Юра засмотрелся, очнулся, когда Виктор больно ткнул его в бок, указал выразительно глазами на Отабека.

— Что ты там говорил, Юрочка?

— Ничего. Совет да любовь.

Виктор хохотнул и наконец оставил его в покое.

— Джей предлагает съездить в клуб. — Юра прищурился: вчера он оттаскивал Отабека всеми возможными способами, но в конце концов сдался и просто пошел с ним, готовясь выдергивать из-под колес, но никакого внедорожника рядом с клубом не оказалось. Очередная дверь в параллельную реальность.

Отабек провел ладонью по волосам, сказал виновато:

— У меня договоренность с хозяином клуба на сегодняшний вечер. Была на вчера, но я перенес.

— Какая договоренность?

— Увидишь. Пойдешь со мной или нет?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — пробубнил Юра, но за курткой пошел.

Джей-Джей уже ждал их в клубе, подмигнул Отабеку и подтолкнул к Юре коктейль с цветным зонтиком.

— Он в курсе, Бек?

— Нет.

— Время сюрпризов, а? Иди, я позабочусь, чтобы никто не лип к леди.

— Леди?

— Что-то не устраивает, котенок?

— Котенок?!

Отабек сжал его плечо: держись — и скрылся в толпе.

— На твоем месте я бы подготовился, — поиграл бровями Джей-Джей. — Ты явно не готов к тому, что сейчас увидишь.

— Да что я...

«...не видел» замерло на языке, когда музыка смолкла, диджей тряхнул волосами и спрыгнул вниз, к беснующимся танцующим, а его место занял Отабек. Он нашел глазами Юру, ухмыльнулся, сложил пальцы в пистолет и «выстрелил». Юра почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в усмешку, схватил Джей-Джея за футболку.

— Пойдем-ка потанцуем.

В эту игру можно играть двоим.

— Подкинуть вас? — спросил Джей-Джей позже, когда они вышли из клуба на свежий воздух, достал из кармана, подбросил и поймал ключ. — У меня тачка такая, зашибись. Оставил неподалеку.

Глаза Юры округлились, когда в поле зрения появился громадный внедорожник, он резко развернулся, стукнул Джей-Джея по плечу.

— Ты! Это все ты виноват! — помолчал и добавил едва слышно: — Спасибо.

— Бек, твоя леди психически неуравновешенна.

— Чего сказал?

Уклоняться Джей-Джей умел не хуже Виктора. Чертовы фигуристы и их верткость.

— Я забыл поздравить тебя с золотом, — сказал Отабек. Джей-Джей хмыкнул, оперся бедром о колесо и глянул на небо.

— Этот сезон должен был стать последним, но я передумал. Сперва дождусь твоего возвращения и надеру тебе задницу.

— Держись подальше от его задницы.

— Ты все вопросы решаешь физическим насилием, котенок?

Юра дернулся к Джей-Джею, но Отабек удержал его за плечи, шепнул:

— Оставь. У него был сложный год, я рад, что он развеселился. Поедем завтра за город?

— На мотоцикле? — Отабек кивнул. — Только вдвоем? — Юра усмехнулся и сунул замерзшие руки ему под куртку и дальше, под футболку, положил на горячую кожу. — Даже не знаю, надо подумать. Виктор с меня шкуру спустит, если я опять не выйду на работу.

— Тогда послезавтра?

Юра улыбнулся и кивнул.

Они поедут за город завтра. Сходят на каток послезавтра и в кино днем позже.

Теперь у них столько «завтра», сколько они сами захотят.


End file.
